Highschool DxD: A Lord of Dragons
by Lord Prince
Summary: Our story follows Nikolaos Drakos,a transfer student to the Kuoh Academy,he is a foreigner with a very weird and complicated condition but that won't stop him from making the best out of his life in his new school. Rated M for voilence,cursing and probably lemons,also let's not forget it's High school DxD,that's more than enough for an M rating. IsseixHarem OCxHarem.
1. Chapter 1: A Transfer Student

**This my second Fanfic and before i forget**

 **i own nothing besides the OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
** **A Transfer Student**

"Honey wake up you'll be late for school." Said Nick's mother

Hmmm.

"I'll be down in a _minute."_ He responded

20 minutes passed.

Nick got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

He washed his face and looked at the mirror.

 _Yep,still_ _a_ _strange handsome beast._

His hair was short and brown like his eyes when he was younger but as he started maturing or better said when he hit puberty they started to become silver,infact some of his hair is still brown near their roots,for some reason the colorchanged started from the edges of his hair.

The cause is a family secret kept hidden by his father's family.

However it suited him better,it made him more attractive to the opposite sex.

Furthermore he was wearing an eyepatch over his left eye as he could only see from his right eye.

Nick came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Finally lad,you'll late for school." Said Nick's father while holding a newspaper.

Like him he had silver hair but with a difference in the eyes,his was red.

"Isn't this why you wake me at least an hour early." Nick responded

"Haahahhaha." His father laughed

Nick then looked to his mother confused

This was his foster-mother,he never met his real one but he knows he has her to thank for his brown eyes.

While she was doing the dishes she pointed towards the clock on the wall.

7:50 (for those who don't know,its pretty fucking late to be in pijamas)

"FUCKING HELL!"

"Oi,watch your mouth." Nick's father said,by the time he finished his sentence Nick had skyrocketed himself to his room to get dressed for school.

"You think that was a bit too harsh?"

"He got to learn one of these days to watch over himself,i wouldn't find any better time to make it than highschool."

Meanwhile a huge mess could be heard from the floor above accompanied by cursing and other words that couldn't be made up.

"Well at least,i'll get him a toast ready." Nick's dad said

"What for?"

"Ohhh nothing,just for him to eat something while running."  
 _Hopefully he'll get the joke._ He thought to himself

He then took a slice of bread,a knife and some butter.

 _Of-fucking-course they were gonna pull something like this.  
PLAN NICK,always plan ahead._

He got himself ready,grabbed his bag and prepared to jump from the window-

"No jumping Nick." His father said

 _For fuck's sake._

Nick came running down the stairs.

His Father waited at the door toast at hand.

Nick simply opened the door paying no attention to him but taking the toast.

"Fuck you dad." He said as he started sprinting towards the direction of his new school.

"He needs to learn respect."

"Nah,he's a good lad,this was my father and son relationship aswell."

"And you turned out like this,a pure devil."

"Then what does that make you?"

Nick was running and running to reach school in time,it wouldn't look good on his image as a student to be late.  
He didn't really liked school but he wanted to look like good student so the teachers would at least be soft with him if he fucks something up or when somebody fucks with him.  
Most of the times he had been to the principal's office at his previous schools he either escaped punishment cause he was stopping the other dude from bullying a 'nerd'  
or tryied to play 'tough guy' towards him.  
All in all,he mask himself in a chivalrous and gentlemanly act but he has been doing it for so long it became second nature.  
Then again that was his goal after all,however he is also another kind of gentleman by nature.

Nick bumped into someone and fell with said person on the ground.

Nick opened his eyes only to identify that the person is a girl,well it wasn't his eyes really,there's so much one can know just by faceplanting on someones crotch.

 _Black...huh that's a lovely smell._  
A perverted one.  
 _Ohhhhhhh shit.  
_ _Calm Nick this happened before,get up and_ _immediately apologise._

"I-I-I am very sorry!" He said bowing on his knees.

No response,at this point the logical thing to do would be to stop bowing and look up but he knew if he did that the response would be bad.

 _Come on answer me._

"Fine,you are forgiven." The girl said

 _YES._

"Ohhh,i see we were the same school uniform." She said

Nick got up only to suprise said girl,he was a very weird looking foreigner after all.

"Ahhh i see,well again sorry about i am kinda in a hurry-wait shouldn't you be in a hurry."

"Why,the school is just 2 blocks away." She said after she looked at her phone.

 _Ohhh,must have lost track of time while running._

"Anyway,you may call me Kazuhira." Kazuhira said

"Kazuhira?"  
"Like peace?" Nick said

"Yes,for a foreigner you speak japanese fluently." She responded

"I wouldn't be transfering here if i wasn't Kazuhira-san."

"Please call me Kazuhira-chan."

Ok...am i using the honorifics correctly?  
"Ok then Kazuhira-chan,i'm Nikolaos,Nick for short."  
"Now so we don't actually be late shall we?"

"Ohh i just remembered!"

"What?"

"I forgot something at home."

"I don't think you have the time now."

"No,it's just around the corner."  
"I'll see you at school." She said as she started running gracefully.

 _Yes._  
Nick raised his fist at the sky at his small victory.  
 _Didn't get in trouble and made a friend who might just be the girl for me.  
OHH right school._

"Class as you all may well know the rumor that a student is transferring here from Europe."  
"Well the rumor is well placed,you may come now."

Nick came in class with a smile,this was not the first time transferring schools.

Nick then wrote his name on the chalkboard.

Δράκος Νικόλαος.  
Drakos Nikolaos.  
ドラゴンニコラオス.(Doragon'Nikoraosu)

"You can call me Nick(Nikku) for short."

"Nice to meet you Nick." The teacher said

"Like i said Nick for short."  
"I know fluent japanese so please don't hold back on asking me anything."

"Where are you from?" Someone asked almost immediately.

"I come from Greece."

"How did yo-

"Ok,as much as i'm interested in Nick-kun history here we still have class in progress."  
"Nick-kun you may take a seat next to-ahh"  
The teacher was scouting the class for an empty seat.

"There." The teacher pointed towards a seat by the window

Nick took his seat.

"Well then,Nick-kun as you may have deduced by the chalkboard i am the english teacher and a foreigner like you,also i am incharge of you should any culture-shocks happen."

Nick nodded.

Lesson went by,Nick seemed a little interested but in truth...

 _God grant me strengh,how long till the bell rings._

Nick knew better English than actual Greek.  
So was more of...a chore.

Finally the bell rung and Nick went straight outside to get fresh air.

He was hoping that would wake him from his drug-like state.

"So you must the Nick-kun i heard about." A voice said

"Yeah that's me,pretty hard to miss."  
"And you are?"

"Ohh where are my manners,i am Kiba." He said as he extended his arm

"So half the academy is already gossiping about me?" Nick said as he accept his handshake

"Give it time and the rest of the academy will be talking about you."

"Hmm,oh yeah before i forget i would you opinion on something."

"What is it?"

"I would like to join the Occult research club."

"Hmm,why so?"

"Any other club that would interest me is the kendo club but since only girls are allowed."

"You know don't have to join a club."

"Well let's just say that i have quite the surplus in freetime,i can't stand around doing nothing."

"I think i can talk to the club president about you."

"Ohh ok then thanks Kiba-kun,now a question,does this happen often." Nick said as he pointed towards a group of girls a few metres back that seemed to be Kiba's 'escort'.

"Can't say with certainty."  
"Anyways,i'll see you around Nick-kun."

Kiba left and soon after were followed by his 'escort'.

 _You are hiding something mate.  
_ _Hmmmm,yes this will be an_ _intriguing year._

Nick knew something was up.

He was just bursting with anticipation.

* * *

 **So this was chapter 1  
Please leave reviews on what you liked(not that there's much to like so far)  
Any kind of feedback is welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2: A Life Well Lived

**So first chapter didn't have much,well it is the first chapter,about a story mainly surrounding an OC.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
A Life Well Lived...  
**

A month has past since Nick transfered to to the academy,it didn't take long for Kiba's words to come true.  
Everyone knew his name,however he wasn't suprised,white hair and a eyepatch,who wouldn't have heard of him.  
And thanks to his manners his reputation is similar to Kibas,always followed by a group of girls while at school.

So to say they started being the "Noble duo".

Much to his disappointment however Kiba returned with negative news about the Occult research club and he hasn't seen Kazuhira since his first day.  
Never the less that didn't discarouge him.

He had made friends with the infamous 'perverted trio'.  
At first people kept telling him to keep distance.  
But he didn't listen.  
Plus his 'escort' weren't following him when he was with them,so he could act freely.

A day in the academy,Nick was going to see how the trio was holding,he did hear about an episode they made.  
His purpose was to scold them,not because they peeked at girls changing,they'll be scolded because they got caught.

Then he saw them by the old building.

He noticed someone on the window of said building.

 _Were is she looking at?_

 _Issei?!  
HAHAAHHAAHA._

Nick couldn't help but smile at this.

"That red hair is so nice." Issei said

"Can't disgree with that." Nick said

"Ahh Nic-"

Matsuda couldn't finish his sentense as Nick hit him in the head.

"Don't ahh me,how many times must we repeat this?" Nick said

"What was that for?!" Matsuda said

Nick simply glared at him.

"Do you know how hard it is to find spots to peek from?"  
"In some cases i make them."

"Well it was Issei who got us caught." Motohama said

"Got us caught?!"  
"You left me back there!" Issei said

"Settle down now."  
"Well usually i would give you long ass speech to discourage you from fucking up next time."  
"But this time,ohh this time,i got a question?"  
"Who was that girl on the window,Motohama that's what you are best at."

Motohama adjusted his glasses.

"Rias Gremory"  
"She's 99-58-90 and has been the president of the Occult research club for three years running."  
"Rumor says her family comes from Northern Europe."

"Well that rumor is wrong."  
"Northern Europe tends to have blondes."  
"And her hair is red."

"Look who is talking." Matsuda said

"i have a condition."

"She might have aswell."

"Have you ever heard of such a condition."

"What about you?"

"Ever heard of premature aging?"  
"Anyways,he gave you an interesting look."

"WHO ME?!" All three said.

"Shout louder,i'm sure someone didn't hear you."

"Who then?" Matsuda asked

"Our dear Issei-kun here."

"Nah it would have been me." Matsuda said

"Much like Motohama here can tell the three sizes i can tell inner thoughts,for boys on the other hand i only have well placed suspicions."

"I don't think you are telling us the truth,if you can,how so you don't have a girl." Motohama said

"Cause i'm not an idiot,if i took a girl out of the ones that ask me out,what would happen."

"Maybe you would get to touch bare boobs,if it is you i'm sure she would at some point offer." Motohama said

"Then what?"

"Ahh...keep close contact with her?"

"And then what?"

"Come on man!"

"If i get a girl i will have feelings for her,she will be mine and mine alone."

"Some pics would be nice." Matsuda said

"Ok then,when and if i get a girl,you shall get only pics."

"Awesome!" All three said

 _I say this now._

"Anyways we should get going now come on."

Nick and Issei took the same way home as their houses happen to be facing it's other on their street.

Issei then stopped at a bridge made to cross the highway.

"My school life is so bleak." Issei said

"Mine is quite the fun theatrical act."

"I wonder will i ever get to touch boobs with my hands."

"Where there's a will,there's a way."

"Um-m."  
"You are Hyoudo Issei-kun from Kuoh Academy,aren't you." Said a girl that approched the two.

"Well then i'll be going." Nick said as he left

 _I need to speak_ _philosophies more often._

Nick maintained visual contact and he wasn't looking were he was going,he hit a bush.

"Auch" A voice that was familiar said

"Kazuhira?!"

"Nick?!"

Both stared at one another

Then Nick broke the silence.

"Ahmm-i can see." Nick as he covered his eye.

"I-I-I-It wouldn't be the f-f-first time." Kazuhira said

They both got up with embarrassed faces.

"So were have you been this entire month?" Nick asked

"That is my question were have you been?"

"In class 2-B originally i was in 2-A i believe."

"Wait you are a second year in high school."

"Yes."  
"I know,i am taller than your average second year."

"Much taller."

"Anyways,what were you doing in that bush?" Nick asked

"Well that girl is my cousin."

 _I smell bullshit._

"Alright then,i see what's going on."

"You do?"

"I suspect you will observe their date."

"Y-y-yes i will."

"Is there room for one more."

"Ahhh sure-wait are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes,no,maybe,i certainly won't try and turn our observation into an accidental date which i might have planned ahead of time." Nick said sarcastically

She responded turning red.

"Shall i take that change of color as a yes?"

"Yes,take it as a yes."

"Wonderfull,shall we exchange phone numbers?"

"Ahm-i don't have a phone."

"Ohh,then how about we go to the same place as our dear friends go?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"A DATE,A DATE"  
"It has such a nice ring to it!" Issei was heard

"It appears things are going as planned."

"I'll be going then Nick-kun."

"See you soon,Kazuhira-chan."

 _Hmmm,this feeling._

Nick looked behind him.

 _A first year girl?_ _  
_ _Is she looking towards Issei?_

"Hmph."  
"I ain't got time for that."

Nick had more pressing matters at hand.

Later Issei would brag that he got a girlfriend before the others.  
And Nick had manage to deduce the location and time of their date through tricking Issei into telling him.

Nick met with Kazuhira that Sunday.

Their date was going on as a big success by Nick's opinion.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The way she smiled was honest,but she was hiding sadness.

Nick did his best to address the matter without making the sitution awkward but with no avail.

They ended up in a park.

And they weren't alone.

"Ho,is that Issei with your friend over there?"  
"Isn't this a small world,eh?"

Said friend suddenly grew black featherd wings.

 _What the fuck._

He watched dumbfounded as she then materialised a spear which she impaled Issei with.

 _WHAT THE FUCK._

"I'm sorry Nick-kun."

"Wh-"

Before Nick could even turn he was impaled with a similar spear."

"Why?!" Nick said with the voice of a dying man

Nick didn't get an answer,he could hear some crying but he couldn't understand if it was him or Kazuhira.  
His senses were all but abandoning him.

 _To die not knowing what is happenning or why.  
_ _Hmph,never thought that it would be that way._

* * *

 **That was Chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
** **A New Life**

Nick openned his eye to see the blackness of the night.

 _I'm still alive..._

He thought as he started to move slowly.

He crawled his way to a nearby fountain and used it to support himself.

 _How am i still alive._

Nick then tryied to look at his wound,he couldn't,the pain didn't let him.

Then used his hand to check.

 _What the fuck!  
_ _I can feel the concrete through me!  
Why...Why am i still alive?!_

It started to rain.

That calmed Nick,he enjoys rain.

Some minutes or hours passed,Nick couldn't tell the difference.

A figure start approaching him with an umbrella.

"My dear Nick,that's too bad."

"Father?!"

"Hush now my boy,you'll be fine."

"Wh-"

His Father kneeled and touched Nick's forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nick woke up screamming.

"What."  
"Ohh a nightmare,thank God." Nick said when he realised he was in his room.

Nick went about to wash his face when he saw something.

His eye was red now not the usual brown.

 _What the hell.  
Wait don't tell me._

He removed his eye patch covering his left eye.

Ever since he went blind from his left it was pure white,now it was yellow,furthermore he could see from it.

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENNING?!_

Nick then came down stairs.

His father and mother were waiting at the kitchen table for him as they were sitting there doing nothing.

"So i see you noticed." His father said

"Father,i want an explanation now,i get impaled by a bloody spear,some girl grew angel wings,i didn't die from said spear and now i have bloody heterochromia!"  
"And not even a usual one,my brown eye turned red and my blind turned yellow and the icing on the cake i can see from it!"

"Ahhh...settle down,i shall explain what i kept hidden from you."

"I'm all ears Father."

"Well here goes."  
"Son,i am a devil."  
"And you are aswell,however unlike me you are not a pureblood."

"Don't you mean demon."

"I'm explaining here."

"Ok then i'll bite for now,what about the whole thing that's going on with my body?"

"That was a seal i placed to give you a normal life till adulthood."  
"Well not adulthood really,the seal would break when you are no longer a virgin or a near death state."  
"Much like the one i found you in."  
"Because your mother was also somewhat a powerfull being i and Zeus had to apply it,to keep you from losing control at a young age and protect you from harm."  
"You see,that seal was made to hide your power and your outworld features."

"Waitwaitwaitwait."  
"ZEUS!"  
"As of,Zeus the king of the Olympian Gods!"

"Yes,your mother is a Goddess of Olympus."

Nick stood with his mouth open.

"I know this is much to-"

"Not really."  
"My question here is:If the Olympian Gods exist and devils exist,then that means that every mythological being exist aswell?"

"Yes,you are quick to catch on."

"I keep an open mind."

"So about your traits."

"My what now?"

"Surely you have noticed how you seem to know what most girls are thinking correct."

"Yes...where are you going with that."

"You see,just because you descent from the Drakos line,you get some special traits."  
"First and foremost fire doesn't hurt you,our name wouldn't be Drakos otherwise."  
"Second,well that will go into effect now really,you quite the improved senses,hearing and sight."  
"Lastly but certainly not least a sacred gear that follows our bloodline."

"A what now?"

"They are like objects of power,some small,some large,some trivial,some important."

"And we have one of those tied solely to our bloodline?"

"Yes."

"So what does it do."

"You know of the demons called incubuses right?"

"Yes,they are women-seducing demons,why?"

"Each and everyone of these incubuses are of the Drakos line."

"Now that's too much to take in."  
"And what about you mother?"  
"You have sat there and stayed silent all this time."

"What can i say Nick?"

"I don't know,something,i am the son of another woman and yet you are the only mother i know."

"And you are the only person i am able to call son."

"Wh-"

"I'm sterile dear."

 _So that's why you act like you don't care i'm not your real son.  
Greatest shame is on me however for not knowing._

"I knew full well what i was getting into and i must say i have hadled it quite well so far,besides yesterday when Valerion brought you home all blood-soaked."

"I'm fine now,not even scars left."

"I know i bandaged you after all."

"Ok you'll be late for school." Valerion his father said as he clapped his hands

"Wait what?!"  
"I can't got to school like this."  
"People will ask questions."

"Just say you had a surgery when the school calls me for papers i'll just say it's in Greek,besides they'll just call to verify you are not lying."

"Still father."

Valerion simply pointed at the clock.

7:55

"YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOCK IT OFF." Nick said as he run up the stairs to his room.

 _AHH FUCK.  
_ _It didn't leave scars but it hurts._

"You never said that infront of me Elize." Valerion said

"You are not our son darling."

A loud noise of someone crashing down could be heard from the outside.

"He jumped of the window."  
 _Of course he would jump of the window._ Valerion thought

Nick reached the school in time,and he noticed that he didn't even brake a sweat.

However he didn't had time to care as he was bombarded with questions about his eyes.

Most of said askers addressed him as either senpai or kun,hell even heard some chan.

There were some males here and there,some,the majority were girls.

He did as his father said,he told them all that he had a surgery.

However he noticed that the girls were more energetic towards him.  
But he couldn't understand if it was for what that sacred 'something' his father talk about or his 'newfound' heterochromia.

Never the less,he was assured to find out that Issei was alive and well for some reason.

However he found weird the fact that the others of the 'trio' didn't recall of the Issei's girl at all.

Furthermore he noticed that Rias was more interested in Issei.

 _This is what happens when you don't brief your son on the sitution.  
Bloody hell i swear you are doing it on purpose._

The day passed with Nick keeping a close eye on Issei.

Then they decided to walk towards the place Issei last saw his girl,Yuuma.

"You don't think i'm crazy,do you Nick?"

"Now who is the crazy one,i wouldn't be here if i thought you were crazy."

Nick tryied to reassure Issei but it was all fucked up.

Nick didn't knew how much he could let Issei know so he didn't say anything that might make Issei think he saw what happenned.

They reached the place that ended their life and given them a new one.

"It was here when i last saw her."  
"Ok now you will really think i'm crazy."

"Go on i am waiting Issei,come on hit me with it."

Before Issei could answer.

"How unfortunate."  
"It might just be my lucky day to come across two of your kind." A shady man said

 _This aura.  
_ _Damn this aura is filled dread._

Issei started running.

"I don't think so." The man said as he grew wings and went after Issei.

He landed in front of Issei bringing him into a halt.

"You two are so weak i can barely even sense you."  
"And the fact that i cannot feel a master,along with the fact that you are trying to escape means you two are strays."  
"Hmm,weird strays don't form packs,anyways you are still going to die."

Issei started running but to no avail as he was impaled by a spear that 'angel' threw.

 _Father if i make it out of this alive you are in big trouble!_

As he closed on Issei to finish him with another spear,something like a dark lighting stopped him.

"Did you do that." He said while looking at Nick

"Guess not." The man said as he noticed a red haired girl.

 _Rias?!_

Nick watched they made a small skirmish of which ended when the 'angel' realised who he was fighting.

"So he is under your protection."

"Why yes of course,i wouldn't be here otherwise."

"And the other."

"Don't even know him."

"You won't mind i kill him then."

"Go on ahead."

A spear flew towards Nick,Nick dodged it.

 _Ha,so reflexes count as senses._

However he wasn't ready for a second spear.

"AHH SON OF A BITCH!"

The spear stuck within him.

He could feel it.  
His heart was no longer there.

"That light is like poison for you."

"Poison eh" Nick said as he pulled the spear of him

"What?!"

Nick's red eye turned yellow like the other.  
The spear which was in him was white now slowly turning black.

"Don't mess with me!" Nick said as he threw the spear back at the 'angel'.

"How?!"

"Hmm,quite powerfull are we?" Rias said

"He is dead." The angel made multiple spears appear

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

A man engulfed in blue flames fell between them.

"FATHER."

"Hi son."

"DON'T HI ME!"  
"YOU LEFT ME IN THE DARK."

"Yeah,yeah give me a sec."

"So you are his father might aswell kill you both."

"You sure you can take on a retired Satan."

 _RETIRED SATAN?!  
FATHERRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Besides do you know how hot flames have to be to appear blue."

The 'angel' seemed stressed.

"Leave before i pluck every single feather of your wings."

The 'angel' obeyed but not before he 'warned' them Nick didn't pay attention as he knew that what ever he said was empty threats.

Nick's right eye returned back to it's 'normal' red.

"So i see you got to know one another."

"Don't change the bloody subject,you left me in the abyss."

"Come on aren't you a little dramatic."

"A LITTLE?!"  
"Ahh,fine speak what you want."

"So you see devils have and i quote 'servants' and i want you to be a servant of Rias-san over here."

"And what makes you think i will agree."

"My son here is a half-breed."  
"Half devil,half god."  
"Also because of being a half-breed he only needs a natural piece not a mutated one."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait."  
"What is this about pieces and servants."

"Here's a book,read it." Valerion said as he threw a book at Nick

"Now we are talking some actual info." Nick started unpaging it till he reached the 'evil pieces' section of the book

"Well if you ask me i am suited for a rook."

"Wait you read all the pieces so fast." Rias said amazed

"I was half-blind till yesterday,had to work extra hard to able to read properly now with two eyes it's a lot quicker."

"Ok you got me interested now let's go Issei-kun here needs to heal."

They left their separate ways.

"So why did i heal so fast there?"

"You are half a god you know."

"Still,what did i do to that spear,i acted on impulse back there."

"Well this is were i can't help you,you are the first half-breed in history that was born from a devil and a goddess."

"Great."  
"You're forgiven." Nick said

"For what."

"For leaving me in the dark."

"I'm your father of course i would have saved your ass."

"Ohh you aren't forgiven cause you saved me,you are forgiven cause you gave me this." Nick said as he showed the book his father gave him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHA."  
"You definitely are a son of mine."

* * *

 **This was chapter 3**

 **So a review came in by supreee011  
And here is my answer:The OC will not get any lolis/midgets in his harem,he is not into that kind of stuff,Issei on other hand is a different story, and the kind of relationship he will have with Rias will be one of loyalty.  
In other words he will simply be loyal to her as part of her peerage.**

 **Please leave reviews on what you liked.  
** **Any kind of feedback is welcomed** **  
**

 **See you at the next chapter  
Chapter 4: We are devils now**


	4. Chapter 4: We Are Devils Now

**Chapter 4,now i want to explain something,since this story is following the anime/manga,i gonna make it that Nick(the OC) leaves at some point to find out more about himself to give a story that you don't know already know(because i will make it up) and you might have guessed it,he might or might not get his harem that way XD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
** **We Are Devils Now**

Nick had awoken.

The night before was a night to remember.

Son of a retired Satan and son of an Olympian Goddess.

He was reading the book his father gave him,he didn't leave a page unturned.

 _So my father was one of the four great Satans that lead the devils.  
_  
Furthermore he found out that the so called incubuses are actually his half-brothers.  
His father is the founder of the Drakos clan.

As a Satan he was going by the name of Valerion Asmodeus,till here retired for some reason and some guy named Falbuim Glasya-labolas took his potition as the next Asmodeus.

 _I wonder the stories these guys can tell me._

Nick then found himself reading all the history that had happenned,the war between the three factions,the civil war between the devils between the Old Satans and the New.

Only after his thirst for knowledge was sated he realised that the book he was reading was magical.

The book looked to be your average 200 paged book,but it contained information enough to fill 10 of these.

 _I really need to learn this trick._

While thinking of the potential sunlight touched his eyes.

 _Ohhh fuck.  
I've been reading all night.  
And yet i don't feel tired.  
HA,ohh wait that always happens._

It wasn't the first time he stay up all night,and certainly won't be the last.

He got dressed and went down stairs.

His father making something to eat and his mother seemed to still be asleep.

He looked at the clock.

 _7:00  
_ _I win this time._

He grinned at the thought.

"Why so happy today?"

"Ohh really,you just gave a book that contained the answers to most of my questions and that is your response."

"HA,you're quite right there."  
"Still why so happy."

Nick glanced at the clock.

"Damn."

"I win this one."

"Yeah sure."

"Now dad."

"Yes?"

"Why did you retire?"

"Hmmm,why indeed."  
"I have forgotten myself."

Nick facepalmed,he knew he wasn't bullshiting him.

"Really."

"Why do you whine now,besides if i hadn't retire i wouldn't have met your mother."

"Still you ought to remember the reason you gave up so much power."

"We are one of the few devil clans that are immortal son,well you are more immortal than any devil at that."

"How does that even work?"

"Like i told you,i don't know how 'you' work,it's all theory."

"That's reassuring." Nick said sarcastically  
"Anyways,i'll be going now."

Nick left and went across the streat to wait for Issei.

He stood outside his house waiting for his friend and now fellow devil.

That was till he heard Issei's mother panicing about something and then joined by Issei's father.

 _Intercourse?  
International?  
What..._

Nick knocked the door.

"Ohh it's you Issei's friend gentleman."

 _Did he really not mention my name or does she not remember._

"Come in please."

Nick came in only to get himself ingnored by Issei's parents.

Whatever happened,happened upstairs.

Nick sidestepped his way towards the stairs and went to Issei's room.

Openning the door he saw Issei hooking Rias's bra.

"Wha.."

 _Wha.._

* * *

Nick then smiled and gave Issei a thumbs up as he nodded.

"So nothing happenned in the end." Nick asked Issei as they were going to school with Rias.

"Yeah-wait don't you find this weird."

"Ahh well,you know how i am,i always keep an open mind for such things"  
"On another note,we will cause quite the ruckus when we go to school like this."

"Why?"

"Well let's see,we have me,one of the famed gentlemen of our school,Rias Gremory one of the most popular girls of our school,things are looking pretty normal so far and then there's you,one of the famed perverts of our school."

"Come on it can't that much."

"You sure?" Nick said sarcastically

"Yes i'm sure."

"Ok then if i am right you owe me a favour."

"Likewise."

 _HAAHAHAHA.  
Issei you will never learn._

They reached school for Nick's words to come true.

Classes went by normally,well besides all the rumours and most people kept pestering Nick about why he was with Rias and Issei.

He simply said that it is private,and as Nick expected they left him be but might made the situation worse for Issei.

"Nick-kun,Rias wants us to gather along with Issei." Kiba said

"Ahh,great let's go."

They went to Issei classroom and much like they are reputed they were greeted by the girls of the class.

"Excuse us for a bit." Kiba said

"Ohh hello." Kiba said to Issei

"What do you want."

"We are here on behalf of Rias-Gremory senpai."

"Speak for yourself it appears everyone in my life leaves me in the dark."

Then the girls started spouting nonsense that Issei will corrupt them.

 _Nick get your game face on._

"Girls please,i and Kiba-kun here would never become perverts,so please don't worry." Nick said with a bright smile that made the girls go silent and earning him the glare of any other boy in the class.

 _I should have been an actor._

"Were you lying back there Nick-kun?" Kiba asked as they were headed for the Occult research club building.

"About what Kiba-kun?"

"Not becoming perverts?"

"I was lying per say,i mean can't become something i already am."

"Really?"

"Yes,everybody has a fetish,no avoiding that." Nick said proudly

"Why are you proud of that?"

"It's like asking me why i am a proud half-breed."  
"Never forget what you are."  
"The rest of the world won't."  
"Wear it like armor,and it can never be used to hurt you."

"That's quite the motto." Issei said

"We are here."

 _Ohh,the girl from the bridge...  
_ _Of course._

"She is Toujou Koneko-san first year stundent."

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun and Nick-kun."

"Nice to meet you." Issei said while Nick simply nodded like Koneko did.

Issei started his thing again.

 _Ahhh,how many times have i told to hide your expresions._

Nick was trying to 'reform' Issei most of the time,to make him hide his perverted expressions.

 _A bloody shower?!  
Here?!  
HAHAHAHAHAHA,i knew this place would be interesting._

"What a creepy face." Said Koneko

"HA,you might aswell do my job for me."

"Oh my."  
"Look who are here."  
"You are the new club members right?"  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"I'm the club's vice president,Himejima Akeno."  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance."Said a girl with black hair,a long ponytail and an exquisite bosom.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei.."  
"Nice to meet you."

"Then that makes you Nick." Akeno said looking at Nick

"Not many people with heterochromia around these parts."

"Hmmm,i thought you had an eyepatch over your left and a brown right eye."

"It's complicated."  
"Very complicated..."

Rias got out of the shower,clothed of course.

Everyone gathered as Rias explained the situation to Issei.

 _Poor bugger must be more lost than i was,then again i did read everything from a book at my own pace._

Nick was bored through the explaination but still kept a smile.

Bored or not this was his new 'family'.

Then the part that Nick hoped would come up,Amano Yuuma.

She was a fallen angel,angels exiled from heaven.

"So if you know about Issei's girl,what about mine."

"Oh,i'm sorry Nick-kun,Koneko-chan kept her distance from you since you appeared to notice her."

"Ha,quite ironic really."

"I'm sure you will meet her in the future,same goes for you Issei."

"I sure hope so." Nick said with a black face,no emotion,no expresion.

"Oh my,what kind of face is that,you were so lively just now." Akeno said

"You weren't there to understand,the way she talked on our date that day,the way she acted,she was enjoying herself but she knew that it would end."

"Truly she must have not wished your death."  
"But why would she go after you."

"Here's the thing,i had a seal placed on me,it hides my powers,kept me hidden from everyone till recently,the seal broke so i could survive."  
"But that means i had to die because i saw Issei with Amano."

"Ok enough of the subject,Nick-kun shall we commence."

"Commence what?" Issei asked

"You'll see." Nick said

Rias gave Nick a chess piece of a rook.

Nick examined the rook,looked normal,looked.

Demonic bat-like wings grew from his back.

"Hello there,i can get used to these."

"You will surely became a famous person in the underworld." Akeno said

"What makes you think so?" Nick asked

"Much like with humans,heterochromia is rare with us devils,maybe even rarer." Kiba said

"So will i do this to?"

"You already did Issei." Nick said

"Wha-"

Issei's wings grew aswell.

"We are devils now."  
"Serving Rias Gremory,daughter of Duke Gremory,an upper-class devil." Nick said as he kneeled

"You know there's no need for that." Rias said

"Ohh i do know there's no need,so what's the problem." Nick said smiling

Then Rias explained to Issei how being a devil works,we gain power by making contracts.

Rias then told Issei that if he work hard one day he would get a servant of his own.

 _Ahhhh here goes._ Nick's face showed his disapointment.

"Oh my,again with those faces of yours." Akeno said

"Can't do something about it i'm afraid."  
"No matter how many times i try to make no so show his perverted thoughts."  
"And now it doesn't matter any more,i'm pretty sure he put the 'Harem King' title as his goal."

"Sounds hard for you."

"It was,i can't do anything now so i might aswell stop."

Rias gave Nick and Issei a basic job of handing out flyers with magic circles on them,on this day and age you couldn't summon a devil any other way really,well you could just would be a lot of work.

When Nick was done handing his flyers he went to the outskirts of town.

 _Alright,let's see what these babies can do.  
_

Then Nick realised something.

 _How the fuck to i do this?_

Nick sat down on the ground thinking.

 _Maybe if i focus._

Nick closed his eyes and started to focus on his goal.

Nick openned his eyes to find himself floating,a bit too high to be precise.

"OHHHH FUCK." Nick started falling

"AHHH SHIT COME ON NICK."

He gained control a few metres before hitting the ground.

"OH God that was too close for comfort."

"HAHAAHA,but check me out."

Nick started doing loops till he hit a tree.

"Ahh fuck,still need exercise."

Nick started going back to the others,somewhat regretting his decision for a maiden flight alone.

By the time he returned to the club house his pain from his 'colission' had disappeared.

"Oh my,what happenned to you."

"Tryied out my wings,flew for a little then got stopped by a tree."  
"And before you yell at me i made sure i was in a secluded place."

"So you flew this early?" Kiba said

"Why is that wierd?"

"Our wings use a small portion of our magic to make us fly."  
"You just became a devil just a few ours ago."

"Well i am half a god."  
"Issei isn't back yet?"

"No,but since you came i would like you to do another job." Rias said

"Well then what is it."

"A contract."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 lads and lasses,now about i stated at the start of the chapter that is up to do you,when his harem is complete i leave it to you.  
So far i have in mind to have 3 girls in Nick's(the OC) harem.  
Please leave a review or Private message me.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Nasty Suprise

**Chapter 5 is here,so did you get the reference at the previous chapter?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
A N** **asty Suprise**

"A contract?"  
"Aren't i a little...what's the word...immature for a devil?"

"Better while young." Rias answered

"Alright then."  
"Remind me how this works."

Rias took Nicks right hand and drew out the Gremory household sigil on his palm.

"Now stand on that circle."

Nick took his place.

"And what happens when i see the human that summoned me?"

"He will have his request,he is summoning from us for the first time."

"So a blank sheet,great."

The circle started glowing red.

 _Please work,please work._

Nick closed his eyes on impulse.

"Well you are little late." A voice unknown to Nick spoke in English

Nick openned his eyes to see a man sitting on a sofa,the man himself was blond and looked foreign.

"So you called a devil." Nick responded in English

"Yes i did."

"So what is your request."

"I'm bored."

"You summoned a devil cause you were bored,i mean i understand the feeling but a devil."

"Take a glance to your left."

Nick took a glance and saw a chessboard with peices on it.

"Now take one to the right."

Nick saw a few bottles of what looked like whine and whiskey.

"Ohh i see,a game while drinking is interesting."

"And that's why i called a devil."  
"Hey come take look at this." The man took a bottle  
"Read it."

"May the shot be with you."  
"Really,i'd buy that just for nolstagias sake."

"I know right."  
"Anyways, let's begin,whites or blacks."

"Blacks." Nicks choice suprised the man

"Blacks?You sure."

"Yes i'm sure."

"Alright then."

Then they came up with two rules,you take one shot if you don't move a piece in 10 seconds and again after 10 seconds,and another shot when you lose a piece.

Noone took a shot from the first rule.

"You know playing chess i'll give you that." The man said

"Check."  
"Either your queen or the game." Nick said

"Queen it is."

"You sure you can win?"

"I haven't lost against the other devils i summoned and not gonna start now."

"We'll see about that mate."

The match came down to Nick having 2 queens and a knight,while the man had a queen and a bishop.

They started taking shots from not moving a piece.

"Checkmate."

The mans king was one square away from a queen,should he move his king on the queen there was a knight covering her.

"You're pretty good."

"What can i say,i'm a born tactitian."

"Yeah,i see now why you took the blacks."  
"You countered my moves.'

"And through the countering i moved myself on the offencive."

"Well,i know you could have finished the game way earlier,i thought you just didn't notice,but now i'm sure you noticed."

"You called a devil cause you were bored,and this devil delivered."

"Well then you can consider your contract made,i expect you to come from now on."

"Certainly."  
"I'll be off then."  
"Actually wait."

"What is it?"

"Our names."

"Ohh yes,i'm Eric."

"Nick."

Nick wrapped things up and left.

He was in a hotel,the good thing was that he worked here as staff once,the bad thing,the reason he left was that his boss was a little clingy,the wrong kind of clingy.

Nick walked the halls to find a door open leading in a black room.

 _Should I?  
_ _I'm a fucking devil,what can go wrong._

Sometimes his logic is overtaken by his curiosity.

Nick entered the dark room.

"Hello,anybody here?"

Silence.

 _Well then,guess i'll take my leave.  
_

The door behind was closed by speading shadow.

 _Or not._

"Quite the feast i will have tonight." A feminine voice said

 _What?_

 **SLICE**

Nick got sliced in the gut,but he could not hear his enemy.

Nick holded his gut to stop his intenstines from spilling out and stopped himself from screaming,whoever was attacking was doing it for fun.

"Hmmm,tough one are you?"

Whoever that person,she was kept slicing and slicing till Nick couldn't stand.

Nick started spitting his own blood.

"Fuck...not good."

"Well,you'll be my meal for the night."

"Meal,eh?"

Nick stood up his wounds healed,eyes turned yellow,his hands covered in sharp scales along with his sides .

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Nick said spitting the last of his blood that came up his mouth

"Ohhh."  
The culprit revealed herself by the window in the moonlight.

"You can't come univited in a ladys room."  
Said Lady,was tall around Nicks height,silver hair like him,and a pair of blood red eyes.

"Since when do ladies walk around naked." Nick said,his tone dead serious,there was no joke to be made

"Ohhh and who are yo-"  
Nick lunged at her,she sidestepped him.

"My you are so lively."

"I'm real-"  
She lunged at him,Nick tryed to block her with his scale like hands.  
She ended on top of him,his hands locked with what looked to be a sword.

"Well then that makes us even."

"Hmph,for someone trying to kill me you are quite good looking." Nick said as he tried to stand up,sparks flew from the blade as his scales rubbed against it.

"Ohhh?" She backed away  
"A Devil."

"So what,i still feel you don't intend to stop fighting,vampire."

"Ohhh?"  
"And smart aswell."

Nick was in the defencive,she was fast and he was a rook,attacking was out of question,parrying was his only option.

He lost sight of her.

 _There you are._  
Nick turned around and braced for her attack.  
She found a gap and stabbed him in the chest.  
Nick kneeled as he groaned as the blade was still in his chest.

"No matter how fast you heal,you can't heal with a sword stuck in you,can you now?

"Fuck-"  
He spited blood out.  
"-you."

She kicked him in the face.

"Hush now,this won't take long."

Nick openned his eyes.

 _Ha,deja vu.  
How many times will i wake up like this._

There was a note on his desk.

 _What?_

 _"My dear son,your mother and I are going on a business trip back home,you're gonna spend the next two weeks,maybe more,alone so you know,don't forget to eat and all that stuff.  
Ohh yeah just remembered,congrats on your first contract and first 'catch'."_

 _First 'catch'.  
It couldn't be._

Nick took slow steps towards the bathroom and looked at his neck.

 _A bitemark,great as if i didn't have enough problems.  
Wait...why hasn't it healed yet?_

Nick heard footsteps downstairs.

 _If my parents are not here then who...  
_ _Wait don't tell me!_

Nick run downstairs to see what he feared.

"Look who is awake." Said the woman,the vampire,that attacked him last night while she was drinking tea in the kitchen table.

"YOU!" Nick got into his fighting stance,his hands partially covered in scales.

"Calm down dear."  
"I'm not your enemy."  
"I'm pretty sure your father mentioned me in the note he left."

"Point."  
"So what are you doing here?" Nick said with a blank expresion

"So cold,and yet so warm."

"What?" Nick asked confused

"I'm pretty sure you deduced that i did drink your blood last night."

"Nice,keep reminding of the reason i don't trust you."

"Ohhhh..."  
"But that is exactly why you should trust me." She put her tea down,got up and started approaching Nick.

He didn't see it last night but her bosom what can be called eye candy for Nick,neither too big nor too small,perfect size.

"Seeing something you couldn't see last night?"

"Last night i was watching your sword,of course i would see something now." Nick said as he noticed something else,her eyes were not blood red but blue like the sky

"Usually i have problems with people looking elsewhere than my eyes." She said

"Sorr-wait why am i apologizing for that?!"  
"It was you who sank your teeth into my neck!"

"Ohh,sorry about that."  
"When we haven't fed for a while we go into kinda of a frenzy."

"Ok,fine so far."  
"So here is my question,i am half a devil and half a god and still,the bitemark you left me hasn't healed yet."

"Well someone like me has the ability to bestow upon someone our gift."

"Question remains unanswered."

"If i leave it you'll turn into a vampire."

"Or maybe I won't."

"Wanna risk it?"

"Fine then,take care of it."

"Two conditions."

 _Of course._

"First,your name."

"Nikolaos Drakos."

"Elizabeth Tepes."

"Tepes?"

"Yes you heard correctly."

Nick took a seat and stretched himself.

"So the son of a retired Satan and son of an Olympian Goddess is now having a conversation with one of Vlads the Impaler descendents."  
"God must love me so much." Nick said sarcastically

"Ohh so you know,that will save an explanation."

"So about the second condition."

"Serve me."

"No can't do,i am already into someones service."

"You won't always be under her service though."

"Hmmm?" Nick wondered

"You are someone whose loyal but should you obtain enough power as a devil you will ask to be relieved and start on your own,won't you?"

"I see father told the story of my life."

"Which leads to the next thing,i told your father my truthfull intentions but he believed me without a doubt,why?"

"Hmmmm,it appears he doesn't want you to know."

"Then here's my replacement for the second condition,tell me why."

"We of the Drakos clan are known incubuses,my father,the founder,somehow made a sacred gear to follow our bloodline,anyone that carries our blood can tell the inner feelings of a woman,that means we know when she is lying,there are other stuff aswell but the list is long,satisfied?"

"Yes,therefore you must know i don't wish you harm."

"That doesn't mean i trust you,i am half a devil so that ability of mine is limited to only lies."  
"Now how about you-"

"Yes,yes."  
She came even closer.  
She put her hands on Nicks shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to lick it."

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"I wish you were lying."

"Ohh come on it will more pleasent than last night."

She openned her mouth and started licking the bitemark,the bitemark she left on him.

 _DID SHE JUST BIT ME AGAIN?!_

Nick pushed her away.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!"

"Marking my property."

"Marking your-"

Nick went looked himself on the mirror.

"So he was right,bruises lovemarks don't disappear."

 _Father you son of a bitch._

"Ahhh,couldn't care less,i got school."  
"I'm pretty sure he offered the empty room upstairs,didn't he?"

"Ohh he did,now go and get dressed we'll be late."

"We'll be late?"

 _What the fuck dad._

Nick was at his breaking point,his father was prone to such acts,but this time he went too far,however Nick couldn't help but think,isn't this what he wanted.  
He wanted a life filled with adventure,a life well lived in his eyes.

Nick walked with Elizabeth to school.

"What did my father tell you?"

"You have a short temper sometimes,and despite how you act you are shy on your feelings."

"I need to have a talk with him when he comes back,so...for how long will this last?"

"Indefinitely."

"Why am i not suprised?"

"Nothing should suprise you at this point."

As the school was in sight of them Eliz took Nicks hand and put it between her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Nick said trying to conceal the fact that he liked it

"Ohh come on you are enjoying it,and don't lie,your face says it all."  
"Besides i need to show the other girls the fact that you are no longer free."

"I see he also informed you of my social status."

She giggled in response.

"Of course he would."

They reached school,what Nick expected they were the center of attention,girls glared at his new 'friend' and most boys glared at him.  
The fact she had left her 'mark' on him also had the same effect Nick expected.  
Rumors started going around.

 _We are not even in class yet._

"I'll go check what class i am in." Elizabeta said as she took off

Nick saw Kiba approaching.

"Nick-kun what happened last night,did the contract go wrong?" Kiba asked

"The contract went well,what happened after that was the problem,didn't my father inform or something." Nick said scratching his head

"He simply said you had an accident."

"Wouldn't call it an accident."

"Oh my."  
"Nick-kun,what is that mark on your neck." Akeno joined the conversation

"It's a story for another time,i'll tell you after school when we meet."

Later in class 2-B,Nicks class.

"Well students we are getting a new transfer stundent."

"Another one."  
"Again." Whispers could be heard

 _Ohh no you didn't._

A girl with a foreign look,blue eyes like the sky and silver white hair.

 _Boom goes the dynamite.  
_ "Wasn't she with Nick this morning?"  
"I think she was."  
"Are they together?"  
"It's highly possible."

 _Honestly now,what the hell where you expecting Nick?_

* * *

 **Chapters are starting to get bigger and bigger,don't know if that is good or bad.**


	6. Chapter 6: Half A God

**About the previous chapter,there's an actual drink that has that phrase on it."May the shot be with you"  
And a small warning some pretty gory and vulgar stuff in this chapter(at least by my standards)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
Half A God**

"Well students we are getting a new transfer stundent."

"Another one."  
"Again." Whispers could be heard

 _Ohh no you didn't._

A girl with a foreign look,blue eyes like the sky and silver white hair.

 _Boom goes the dynamite.  
_ "Wasn't she with Nick this morning?"  
"I think she was."  
"Are they together?"  
"It's highly possible."

 _Honestly now,what the hell where you expecting Nick?_

She introduced herself and the fact that she came in the school with Nick was left untouched,until.

"I would like to sit next to Nick,can you please find another seat.?" Elizabeth asked the person sitting next to Nick

That person just happened to be Kiba.

Kiba turned to Nick

Nick gave him a hesitant nod.  
Kiba moved to another empty seat around the center of class.

"A small world,isn't Nick?" She said with a smile

"Really small." Nick said sarcastically

The lesson passed by without problems,or at least that was what Nick thought.

He ingnored the beauty by involving himself in the lesson,however the looks she throwed at him didn't go unnoticed by the class.

Class ended.

"You do know what happens now." Nick said feeling confident

"Hmmmm,what happens now?" Elizabeth asked confused

"I knew it,you are stranger to school life after all." Nick responded

"Out with it already,what happens now?"

"Here they come." Nick saw the crowd forming up

"What?"

Nick started stepping backwards.  
"Good luck,you'll need it."

"What are-"  
Before she could follow Nick her attention was taking by girls and boys alike,probably filled with questions about her,but Nick knew what most of them would be.  
 _"Who are you and why were you with Nick?"  
Ahhh probably the closest i'll be in actual payback._

"Hello Kiba-kun,shall we get going,i believe i gave her the 'slip' for now." Nick said when he saw Kiba waiting on a corner

"Finally i'll get to know what happenned."

"Yeah my father has a thing for being cryptic sometimes or a complete troll at such matters."

Kiba and Nick headed for the club building.  
There were Issei and Akeno waiting for them.

"Rias-buchou?" Nick asked

"She is trying to learn about that trasfer student." Kiba answered

"Learn?" Nick responded

"Her father is the school's administrator." Akeno said

"Hmmmm,i ought ask to ask letting me at the into the kendo club."

"Kendo?" Kiba questioned

"I know i'm a rook alright and i am suppose to use physical strenght as my weapon,buuuut,i'm in Japan,the country of the Rising Sun,the country home to one of the finest warrior cultures in the world,that and i also really wanna pick up swordfighting." Nick said with a voice full of pride

"Shame i'm not a teacher then."

"Shame indeed."

 _ **A few explantions about yesterdays events later.**_

"So let's see if i got this right."  
"I get a contract and attacked by a vampire,who just happens to earn the trust of my father meaning that there's nothing i can do about it now and Issei here didn't get a contract but he had somewhat a good time with the contractor since they started talking about manga." Nick with him arms crossed while seated on the couch with the others

"Why does that make me feel bad?" Issei said

"Well it shouldn't."  
"Out of the two of us,i am pretty sure i got the worse first day,i got sliced and impaled by a sword and got my blood sucked by vampire aswell,not only that,i am currently living with said vampire while my parents are away doing God knows what."

"Didn't they said they went on a 'business trip'?" Kiba asked

"My **father** said they went on a 'business trip',this can mean literally anything."  
"Here's something you need to understand about my father,he is cryptic with most people but when he's dealing with me he is a complete troll."

"Oh my,This must be quite hard on you." Akeno said

"My father i can deal,but this Elizabeth."  
"Ohh she'll be a challenge."

"I am jealous!"

"Why am i not suprised?"

"Koneko-chan,hello." Nick as he saw her entering the room

"Ahhh...what are you doing?" Nick said as Koneko sat on his lap

Nick gesture to the others.

"Man i'm jealous." Issei with a perverted expresion

"Please keep it to yourself Issei." Nick said  
"My previous question remains unanswered."

"It's her way of socializing." Akeno said

"Ok...so i'll just ingnore it then?"

"It's for the best." Kiba said as he tapped Nicks shoulder

 _For the best?  
_ _I have a girl that can be called a loli on my lap and that is your answer.  
_  
"Anyways now abo-"  
"FUCK" Nick said

"What!? Everyone but Koneko yelled

"I left her back there,alone,with a crowd full of questions."

"Left who?"  
"What?"  
"Nick-kun please speak sense."

"Elizabeth,i left her back there alone."

"So? Akeno asked

"So i just had a thought,by the way we came to school today,plus the fact she showed we've met before and because i hold capable her of the same stunts as my father."

Everyone was still confused.

"Right now she could be saying that we are in a relationship."

"Wouldn't be a lie exactly." Akeno said with a mischievous smile

"Koneko if you would?"

Koneko complied and sat next to him.  
Well tryied,when she got off his lap he got up and headed for the door.  
The door opens.

"Nick-kun,we might have a problem?" Rias came in and said with a worried face

"Ohh boy."

"So i got to my father about this trasfer student."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Nick said  
Koneko having taken her position at his lap again.

"My father called your father Nick-kun."

"Bad feeling confirmed."  
"So what happened?"

"At the time your father was with Elizabeths father."

"OOhhhhhh boy."  
"I think i know were this is going."

"Well here goes,you are her betrothed."

Nick sat frozen with a smile,he seemed happy till his left eye begun twiching and of his veins popped.

"I...I...eto." Nick couldn't find words as he kept smiling nervously

"So judging from your reaction we talk about this later."

Nick gave no reaction,his mind was blank as it could be.

"Nick-kun you are so cute." Akeno said

"I don't think he can hear you." Kiba said

"Even better." Akeno responded

"Why is Koneko-chan still sitting on his lap." Issei said

Koneko couldn't be bothered while eating cookies.

"Anyways,we got an assignment." Rias said getting everyones attention besides a specific someone that was gazing at the void

"An assignment?" Issei asked

"A stray devil."

"A STRAY DEVIL!?" Nick snapped suprising everyone but Koneko  
"Good cause i need to throw some steam right now." Nick then picked Koneko and put her on the couch and turned to Rias

"Where to Buchou?"

"It's just outside of-"

"Good then what are we waiting for,i'll give that devil what for." Nick said as he exited the room and waited outside the building

"Ohh my,could it be that Nick here is a **S**." Akeno said

"Yes,he is when he is pissed off." Koneko said

"How you know?" Issei said

"Koneko-chan here can read people by having contact with them."  
"At least the way i understand it." Kiba said

"So how was he?" Rias asked

"A big mess,he is complex."

"Anything that stood out?" Rias asked again

"He has a busy mind,always thinking about various of stuff at the same time,at first i thought i wasn't reading him correctly."

"Sounds like him." Issei said

"But then when you mention about him being betrothed he went blank,then something dark was slowly building up."

"That outburst might been the cause of it." Kiba said

"No,it was something about himself,his soul,thats all i saw so far."

"Ok,we'll tend to the matter later,now we got a stray to deal with."

The group exiting to find Nick leaning a against a wall,his scaly hands letting a small glowing of dark crimson color.

"Ohhh,these look like they can cause some damage." Akeno noted

"Ohh,i'm counting on that." Nick said he formed his hands into fists  
"Shall we go now?"

 _"Do you feel it Issei?"_

 _"Yes bubchou,it reminds of that fallen angels aura."  
_

 _"Kiba-kun?_

 _"I don't need experience to understand he is up to no good."_

"As much as i would like to know what you are whispering about,we got a stray to take care of,so how about we get on with it." Nick said with spite

* * *

They reached the hideout of the stray devil,an abondoned looking building at the outskirts of the city.

"Ok we are here,Issei,Nick-kun,i would like you to obeserve how devils fight."

"I think i can manage,thank you." Nick responded coldly

"Either way,Issei do you know what a stray devil is?" Rias asked

"No."

"It's a devil that has either killed or betrayed their master,so that it live doing whatever it pleases." Kiba said

"This the place said stray devil has chosen to lure humans and eat them." Akeno said

"E-Eat them?!"

"This is why we have to take care of it." Rias said

"And as a side effect of being masterless and by abusing its power these stray devils turn in monstrosities." Kiba said

"I believe we wasted enough of our time." Nick said

They entered the inside was a vast open space with pillars supporting the roof above.

"Say Issei,do you know about our traits as pieces?" Nick asked

"Traits as pieces?"

"Since this stray is being a straight up cunt and doesn't show up to die quick,i guessed i can school you,unless Buchou wants to."

"Do you know chess?" Rias asked

"You mean the board game,i tryied playing against Nick."

"Ho...how did it turn out?"

"It was his first time playing against somebody that plays since he was little."  
"Anyways,remember the other day when i joined Buchous peerage?" Nick asked

"Yes."

"That piece was a rook,that means i get extra physical strength and my body can take more punishment than the average devil,which leaves the question of how did yesterday happened." Nick said his mind going back at when he was impaled by Elizabeths sword

"She's here." Koneko said

 _ **"I smell something bad."  
**_ _ **"At the same time,i also smell something delicious!"  
**_ _ **"Will it be sweet,or will it be bitter?"**_ The demon showed herself up in one of the pillars

"BOOBS!" Issei said as the others ingnored him and went into battle stance

"A visor eh,whomever says that staying up all night is bad for you."  
"You couldn't be more wrong."

"In the name of Duke Gremory."  
"I'll kick your ass!"

 ** _"What an insolent girl."  
_** _ **"I will cover you in blood as red as your hair!"**_ The demon said as she started fondle her breasts

"A line as witty as i'd expect from small fry." Rias said

"Th-This is a stray devil."  
"She seems to be just an exhibitionist!" Issei said with a perverted face

"Well i got wood right now." Nick said

The stray devil revealed the rest of her monstrous body that was hidden from the shadows,from below her two giants hands and animal-like legs along with tail that was a snake.

"Told you."  
"They become ugly monsters in both body and heart." Kiba said

"I still got wood." Nick said

"But she has such nice boobs,though."  
"Such a was-"  
"Ehh?"  
"Huh?"  
"Isn't that a magic circle?"

The stray devils nipples became erected and magic circles formed around them.

Laughing maniacally the stray devil aimed her breasts at them and fired from them bolts of magic.

Everyone dodge,besides Issei who was pulled out of the way by Rias and Nick who simply took a hit in the face.

"No joke!"  
"She is a monster!"

"Nick-kun are you ok?" Akeno asked Nick who was kneeling

Nick stood up,his scales were now engulfing all of his body but the scales became smoother to allow free movement,they weren't scales now.  
They were an exoskeleton.  
"Never been better." Six insect-like limbs grew from his back

 ** _"Ohhh are you like me?"_**

"No."  
"I have a master." His left eye(yellow eye) turned red  
 **"And You will soon be dead."**

Nick lunged at her at ther lowerbody slashing her legs.  
The devil let out a groan of pain.  
The snake tail when to bite him,only for its fangs to brake when it tryied to get a grip on Nicks body.  
The snake hissed and spilled blood.

 **"Yes,you can be my plaything for now."**

"Aren't we suppose to do something?" Issei asked

"Koneko could that have been what was building up in Nick?" Kiba asked

"Quite likely." Koneko answered

"Oh my,i don't think we need to worry about this one Nick has it in the bag,shame i was looking for fun." Akeno said disappointed

 _ **"I will kill you dog!"**_

Nick lunged himself at the front of her body and thrusted his limbs into her main body.  
The body started openning up and swallowing him in the process.

"Buchou!" Issei said

She simply gestured him to wait.  
Moments later the Nicks six limbs thrust outside of the body while he slashed through the bodys mouth with his hands.  
Nick turned to face the now crippled stray devil covered in said devils blood.

 **"Speak now little lass,depending on what you say i will act** **accordingly."** Nick said as he licked some blood of his fingers

 ** _"Kill me."_**

 **"That would be too kind."  
** **"Ohh i know,you don't need these hands of yours now,do you?"**

Nicks limbs impaled her into place as he came closer.

 **"Let's see,should i make the pain slow or quick...ah to hell with it."**

Nick grabbed the strays monstrous arms and tore them off.  
The stray could only scream in pain as its body was held in place by Nicks spider-like limbs.

Nick smiled sadistically.  
2 limb were removed from the devil.  
Nick brought them close to his face.

 **"Now feed."** Nick said as small mouths formed on their edges.

 ** _"No,please just kill me!"_**

Nick smiled even more.  
 **"I** **tadakimasu."**

The 2 that were close to Nicks face went at the upper part of the devils body,while the rest stayed in place.  
Fluilds could be seen moving from the limbs edges to their ends at Nicks back.  
Moments later all 6 are the same,sucking the life out of the stray devil.

 **"Oh my,you are delicious!"**

The devil was screaming till it lost its voice

 **"Ohh...that voice of yours was the icing on the cake...well you are still alive so...i'm going finish you!"**

"I think going to puke!" Issei said as he holded his stomach

"NICK STOP!" Rias yelled

"I don't think he recalls us even being here." Akeno said

"That is definitely what i saw in him before." Koneko said

"So what now?" Kiba asked

"We take him down." Rias said

"Buchou...i don't know...he gives me more creeps than the stray dev-" Something came up to Isseis mouth.

The stray devils body was sucked dry.  
Sounds of munching could be heard.  
Nick was eating through his limbs what meat had remained behind.

 **"Maybe i should have raped you first...ah still,you gave me a fun time little la-"**

2 limbs were cut off.

 **"Kiba-kun...why so hostile."**

He didn't answer.  
Kiba was speading around Nick slicing him.

 **"You can be as fast as and slice as much as you want Kiba-kun,but you can't even** **scratch my body."**

Nick was punch across the room hitting a wall.

 **"Koneko-chan...you cracked me a little."** Nick said as red smoke was fuming from the cracks making them visable

Nick got himself off the wall,the cracks no longer there.

 **"Now time for some punishme-"**

A bolt made of fire hit him following by a stream of flames.

 **"Rias-buchou,i think i made clear the fact that fire cannot harm me."** Nick said as he was casually walked through the flames  
His 2 cut off limbs had regenerated and the remaining 4 reformed back to their edges.  
Nick lunged at the group.  
Nick felt a shock and was pushed against a pillar instead.

"Ohh my,just when i thought i wouldn't get to have any fun." Akeno said smiling

Nick started to climb the pillar using his limbs.  
Nick jumped for Akeno.

"Bad boy." Lightning spewed from Akenos hands

Nick was knocked on the ground.  
He stood back up.

 **"I grow tired of yo-"  
** **"Wait that smell..."**

Nick turned to face a girl around his age,blood red eyes,white hair,a black and white dress that showed her elegance while still being a practical cloth for a fight and lastly.  
A black sword.

 **"YOU!"**

"Hello there darling."

Nick started growling like an animal.

"Ohh,am i that much of a trigger to you?"

"Who is she?" Issei asked

"That's Elizabeth,Nicks betrothed." Rias said

Nicks growls grew louder.

"Please dear calm down,you don't want to repeat our last fight do you?"

Nick threw himself at her.  
Eliz dodge away from him as he hit the wall behind her.  
She then run towards the group.

"I don't think reminding him was a good idea." Akeno said

"I have an idea." Issei said

"Ohh,you an idea,should be fun to hear." Eliz said

"What is it Issei?" Rias asked

"If what is happenning to Nick is something that builded up inside him,maybe Koneko can find out what is it exactly."

"I might be able to." Koneko responded

"Alright we get his attention then you tackle him and then...ahh"

"We figure it as we go now be ready he is up." Kiba said

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

"Val i think your boy is getting out of control."

"Hmmm,which one?

"The one whose powers we sealed."

"Ohhh my dear Nick,so define 'out of control'."

"He has started to show powers he inherited from his mother."

"How is that bad?"

"He is trying to kill his friends and the daughter of your newly obtained ally."

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"You know there will be a war between us and the vampires if she dies,and since you are thought to be dead by most,the blame will fall on me for 'letting him roam free',you know that,right?"

"Relax Zeus,she carries a sword made from dragon fangs with her,if anything i am a little worried about Nick."

"You are not seeing a black armored man with 6 spider limbs on his back charging at a group of young devils."

"They are youngsters yes,but a very special group youngsters."

* * *

"NOW!"

Koneko tackled Nick from behind.

 **CRACK**  
Nick stayed on the ground,waiting for the cracks to heal.

Koneko got off him and run to the others.

"He is just full of anger." Koneko said

"Ohhh come on!"  
"Just because he learned about our betrothal couldn't give him such anger." Eliz said

"Not just from that,it's from his whole life."

"Makes sense,i don't i ever saw Nick leting off some steam." Issei said

"Ohh my,it looks like Issei can be smart when he wishes to."

"HEY!"

"Still what can we do?" Kiba asked

"Hmmm,if he is angry he just needs to calm down." Eliz said

"And how are we going to do that?" Rias asked

"If i can pin him down with my sword,that would be a good start." Eliz responded

"Heres what we do,Akeno stun him with lighting,i cut his limbs and Koneko will make some cracks on him while he is staggered you go in." Kiba said

"Sounds good." Rias said

"Here goes." Akeno said

As soon as Akeno spoke her lighting was striking Nick.  
Kiba moved fast and sliced away his extra limbs.  
Like planned Koneko charged at Nick,hiting him and cracking his exoskeleton.

"My turn." Eliz said as she thrust he sword to Nicks chest pinning to the ground.

 **"AHHHH!"  
** **"YOU CUNT!"**

"Now now,now need to be so livid,why don't calm down now dear." She said as the pushed the sword deeper

Nick screamed in pain.

"Buchou!"

"Issei hold it!"

"But she will kill him!"

Issei run towards Eliz.

"HEY WHAT ARE YO-"

"SACRED GEAR!"

Issei punched Elizabeth.

Nick quickly removed the blade from his chest and got a grip on Isseis neck.

"N-N-Nick come man,i-it's me Issei your f-f-friend." Issei struggled to say

 **"Friend?"  
** **"What makes you my friend?"**

"C-C-Come on Nick y-y-you are better than this."

 **"What makes you think you know me."**

"The day you transferred to our school i thought 'Great another asshole who will steal all the girls."  
"But then you caught me and our friends peeking,i honestly thought you were going to beat the shit out of us."  
"But instead you joined in and been helping us find spots ever since."

"Pervert." Koneko said

"Hush Koneko." Rias said

"Sure you get to our nerves sometimes when you lecture us,that is what bestfriends do."  
"They fight and then they apologise and learn to accept one another."  
"AND THAT IS WHY I KNOW YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS!"

 **"Issei you-** truly are my only true friend." Nick said as he released Issei from his grip

Nicks exoskeleton started to shed falling off little by little.  
His extra limbs started to retract inside his body.

"Issei."

"Yes Nick."

"Outstanding."

"What?"

"I said outstanding."

Nick fainted.

"NICK,HEY MAN DON"T RUIN THIS FOR ME!"  
"COME ON FIRST TIME I DO SOMETHING RIGHT!"

"He is just sleeping." Eliz said

"Ohh,ok then."

"What,you are not going to apologise,you are the one who punched me for God's sake!"

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Well done Issei." Rias said

"Ohh,thanks Buchou."

"But how did you know this was going to work."

"Ohhh...ahh...i didn't i just went with the flow."

Everybody was left shocked.

"Issei-kun don't do that ever again." Kiba said

"Issei you shouldn't be so reckless." Rias said

"You shouldn't peek at girls." Koneko said

"Ohh my,what a family we make." Akeno said

Elizabeth sighed.  
She stood over Nick.

"I really can't handle you."

"Do you want to learn?" Rias said

"Eh?"

"I said 'do you want to learn how to handle him'."

"What can you tell me?"

"We-no i should say Issei knows better than any of us."

"Ok."  
"I am open to advice."

* * *

"Val we are lucky." Zeus said

"What do you mean lucky,it went according to plan,they got him to calm down." Valerion answered

"Not the way you thought however."

"Hmmm?"

"Ohh come on Val,don't tell me you knew it would be his friend to calm him down."

"Maybe yes,maybe no,who knows me,hell even i don't know."

"How the hell did you turn like that." Zeus said rubbing his forehead

"Side effects of being immortal and most of my sons betrayed me and then i had to..."

"Hmmm,reminds me of my history."

"Only in your case the children won."

"Yeah...at a price,i cannot count how many brothers and sisters i lost at that war against Father."

"But you won and locked him for eternity in tartarus,not to mention he didn't care about you,i had to kill my sons that supported the old Satans and i had to watch some kill each other,sometimes i wonder,was it my fault."

"Come on now don't go gloomy on me,if we are having who is the most irresponsible father contest the winner is already me."

"What makes you say that?"

"HAHAHAHA,i have so many children i lost count,do you have any idea how many can claim they descend from me?"

"Quite a lot of people."

"And don't even get me started on what they did with their lives,Hercules did his seven labours after i kinda let his life go to hell,Perseus had to kill medusa to save his mother from a forced marriage to a king while i did nothing and if i tell you about others we'll be here for days."

"HAHAHA,ok you made a point."  
"Now since Nick has awakened as a God aswell."

"Yeah i already got someone in mind."

"Hmm,who?"

"Ohh,i won't spoil it for you."

"Ohh i get it,you want me to find out myself,in that case a hint please."

"She is Ares daughter."

"Ohh,it's a she."  
"Wait,when did Ares have a daughter?!"

"Fuck if i know."  
"I am the King of the Olympians,i can't micromanage everyone,besides i never did do him any favors,so i ought to let him keep his child."

"How old is she?"

"Around your sons age."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA,i think i am giving him a very easy life."

"If it wasn't for todays episode i would have agreed with you."

* * *

 **GOOD GOD!**  
 **That was a long chapter.**  
 **So now i need you guys to do me a solid.  
** **Write your bloody opinions on reviews OR PM me.**

 **Like for real,there are only 2 reviews,1 about answering about the harem and another stating that it is interesting.  
** **Don't get me wrong i appreciate them.**

 **But now,especially now,I need feedback,cause i don't know whether i did a good job writing the action in this chapter or not.  
** **So what i want is the following.**

 **Please tell me if the current style of action is good and if it is not tell your opinion on how to make it good.  
** **That is all.**

 **Write.  
Reviews.  
Please.  
** **Bye now sirs and madams.**


	7. Chapter 7: Awakened Once More

**Hello,last chapter a good time for me,reason beeing,some reviews came in and so i will give a general answer to said reviews.  
So somebody requested to put a harem list,i suspect he/she means list the harems that the girls belong in.  
Here's Nicks right now.  
1 Elizabeth(vampire)  
Only her so far,not really a harem when theres only one,they are coming don't worry about it(actually you should,i am kind of a jackass).**

 **Isseis harem will stay true to the anime/manga.  
Well maybe Akeno,if you recall it's till Issei finds her secret.(a secret that i will not tell you for the sake of not spoiling you,in the case you haven't reached that part.)**

 **I will follow the storyline of the anime/manga(to a point).  
As of some of you not getting a read on what is going on...well i'll be honest,i can't really fix that.  
I am still a ****beginner when it comes to writing,also the fact that i go to school doesn't help me much.**

 **Anyhow,bare with me.  
If you have questions about something in the story just Private message me about it and i will do my best to address the question.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
Awakened Once More**

Nick openned his eyes.

 _This is third time i wake like this._

Nick started to think about what happened.

 _I'm pretty sure that was not me being a devil,just who in the name hell did you had me with father._

Nick felt he could barely move.  
His body had been through a lot lately,took a shot of that stray devils spell,grew 6 spider limbs from his back,got some of them chopped off by Kiba and regenarated them,made an exoskeleton covering his entire body,got hit by Akenos lightnings,got punched and tackled by Koneko and once again run Elizabeth her sword though him.

Nick started to realise,that it wasn't his exhaustion that hindered most of his movement.  
 _Hmmmm.  
_ _Never took her for the type to worry._

Elizabeth was siting in a chair next to his bed,her head was on his chest while using his right arm as a pillow.  
Nick got a good look on her.  
She wore nothing but a shirt and her panties.  
 _Acting like a highborn lady all day and yet you are drooling on someone half-naked.  
_  
Yesterday he didn't like the fact that his father went ahead and got them engaged.  
But since all that rage and frustration were vented away he could think straight.

 _What would father say now.  
_ _"You are both immortal,that means you have all the time in the world,i'm pretty sure sooner or later you'll feel for one another."  
_ _Yeah that sounds like him._

Nick petted her head with his left hand.

"Hmmm,five more minutes."

 _You know what,have them._

Nick quite enjoyed this situation.  
Sure she was a vampire but she was good looking.  
She may have run her sword through Nick a couple of times but she is currently making up for it.

Nick figured an hour had passed.  
Not that he minded,this was the first time he found himself in such a situation.  
And it proved quite enjoyable.

"Hmm,how long did i sleep today?" Elizabeth said to herself

Nick pretended to still be asleep.

"What was that i felt?" She thought aloud

She got up and streched herself.  
She placed her hand on Nicks cheek.

"What?You are warmer than usual."

"The fact that i am awake might have something to do with it."

Elizabeth nearly jumped from the scare Nick gave her.  
But quickly changed her expresion into a happy one and embraced Nick,he responded to her embrace.

"You gave me quite the scare my little monster."

Nick chuckled  
"I thought i was a devil,my dear nosferatu."

"Wanna hear something interesting?"

"Go on ahead,it's not like i have a choice you know."

"That bald friend of yours is spreading rumours."

"Rumours?"

"Yes about you."

"Ohhh dear."  
"I suspect they involve you aswell."

Elizabeth got on her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Ohhh master please no more!" Eliz said with a distressed voice

"Thank God my parents aren't here."  
"So,they believed this?"

"From what Issei tells me."

"From what ISSEI tells YOU!?"  
"You mean..."

"I haven't been at school for week,i've been taking care of you."

"A WEEK?!"  
"Waitwaitwait."  
"Define 'taking care of me'."

"Making sure you don't wake up alone."  
"And i find it hard to believe that i say it,somebody has to clean the house."

"Ha,that is an image to remember."

"That is your job from now on."

"Ohh sure,go ahead just help get up and please don't forget to heal my legs."

"That goes without saying,are you hungry?"

Nick stomach growled.

"I'll that as a yes."

Eliabeth got up left the room.

 _This doesn't feel like a dream.  
And yet it what is happening can only be explained as dreaming._

Elizabeth came with a dish,to Nicks suprise it was his favorite.

"Spaghetti and meatballs,you guys in the mediterranean surely know how to make food."

"The specific dish is of Italian-American cuisine,but i guess it still counts as mediterranean." Nick said

"Now open wide."

"You know you don't have to do this,i only need my hands to eat."

"Quiet now,which one of us is bedridden."

 _Fair enough._

Nick ate it all.  
"So,who told you?"

"Who told me what?" Eliz questioned

"Was it Issei,or was it somehow my father,hmmm?"

"Ohh about the food."  
"Issei did,you should thank him later."

"Ohh i will."  
"Now about my 'reputation'."

"Yes master." Eliz said playfully

"It appears that this will actually be our relationship for now."

"Ohh this is such a pity master,were you more able..."  
"Maybe we could have had some fun." Eliz said seductively

"Ohh."  
"A pity really,it's not everyday one gets to have fun with such a beautiful and charming young lady."  
To Nicks suprise Elizabeth blushed.

"Hoooo."  
"I see now,you are the strong offencive type that lacks defence." Nick grinned as he spoke

"I-i-i could say the same thing for you."

"I'm not the one that is as red as the tomatoes you cooked."

"Ok fine,but don't get fun ideas."

"I never get fun ideas,but when i do,it's fun only for me."

"Why you-"

"Now go to school."

"Eh?"

"You heard me go to school,i'm awake and you just fed me,now obey your master and go to school." Nick said cheerfully

"But who wil-

"I am fine,i just had a delicious meal,my compliments to the chef by the way."  
"And since i appear unable to use my lower body,i have nothing else to do but sleep."

"I-ahh,fine."

"Good."

Elizabeth got dressed and left for school leaving Nick to his thoughts.

 _I should have asked her to give me my phone_ _first._

Nick spotted his phone on the opposite side his room.  
Then an idea came to mind.  
 _Well...one way to find out._

Nick concentrated.  
His goal was to try and grow those forelegs he had last time.  
He recalls that unlike the exoskeleton they retracted inside his body.  
Maybe they are still in him.

 _Come on Nick.  
Just like that one time with the wings._  
 _Just focus and the body should follow._

Nick then felt it.  
A new sensation,an alien feeling just like when he felt his wings for the first time.

 _Bingo.  
Now to control it._

Nick watched 2 of his new limbs moving in the air to the other side of the room and then.  
 _So that is the limit eh._

He figured they were 2 metres long.  
 _Still out of range._

His phone was an extra metre away.  
Then another idea came to mind.  
 _Wait,if can use these,then maybe i can balance on them so i can walk._

The other 4 remaining dormant inside him awoke.  
Removing the bedsheets in the process.

 _Ok then,since they have edges at their ends,4 should do the trick._

Like he thought he placed the lower 4 on the ground.

 _Alright here we go._

Nick stood upright using his spider forelegs as his human ones were simply hanging.  
 _Lets see how i handle the stairs._

Nick approached the door of his room taking baby steps.  
In all the sense of the phrase.

Nick exited his room to be greeted by his goal.  
 _Stairs,alright lets see._

Nick slowly put one his forelegs on the staircase.

 **SLIP**

"FUCKFUCKFUCK!"  
Nick came crashing down the staircase.

"Not my finest moment."  
Nick then felt something sticking out of his chest.

"Fucking hell."  
A rib broke and went throught his skin.

"Ok it should heal i just have to-"  
"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"  
Nick screamed in pained as he pushed it back in.

"Silver lining."  
"Only my shirt got blood on it,don't how i would clean the floor,ha do i even know how to?"

Nick decided it was time to stop fucking around.  
He got to his using the stairs in an unconventional way.  
In a sense he didn't even use the staircase,he just crawled very slowly on the walls like a spider would.

Nick openned the door.

"Salutations." Said a man wearing a red trench coat  
The man had red eyes matching the one Nick had and pure white hair.

Nick almost lost balanced when the man suprised him.  
"And who the hell are you." Nick said to the man inside his room

"Yes you are definitely a child of that Valerion." A second man said with a smile on his face  
He wore a black trench coat and had blue eyes and black hair.

"So you know my father then."

"Our **father**." Said the white haired man

That suprised Nick.

"Well don't include me in the 'our',Valerion is the father of the two of you,although that might change soon."

"Soon?" Nick asked

"Let us not confuse my little brother any further."  
"My name is Aron Drakos,the current eldest of your brothers and leader of our family,for now."

"Current eldest?"  
"Leader for now?"

"And yet you say not to confuse him any further and yet there you are." The black haired man said

"Ok,since it would appear you have the most small and understandable story how about you start,why you are here?"

"With pleasure."  
"My name is Dragomir Tepes,older brother to Elizabeth Tepes."

"So that is what you meant." Nick said

"Yes it is,the purpose of my visit :to simply check my future brother-in-law."  
"Your older brother here simply tagged along just to have some family business that doesn't involve me."  
"So when you are able to walk without using your...extra limbs shall we say."

"Forelegs i think the term is." Aron said

"Forelegs then,please do stop by the 'Romanian Prince'." Dragomir said

"Romanian Prince?" Nick asked

"You know the place,the hotel you used to work,also the hotel you met my sister."

"Is Corina still incharged?" Nick said as he remembered her

Nick worked as staff there on the weekends.  
It just a job he took to have some extra money on the side.  
The how he got the job since he is still considered a minor was up to his father.  
Long story short,Corina,the supervisor,flirted with Nick at every given opportunity.  
Nick would have played along if it wasn't for his fathers words.  
 _"Don't cause any sort of trouble."_  
And an affair between the supervisor and a staffmember who was a minor would be the mother of all problems he could have caused.

"I'm afraid you'll have to endure."  
"Oh yeah before i forget."

Dragomirs eyes turned crimson red and his expresion changed into a hostile one.  
"No funny business with my sister,are we clear?"

"Yes we are,but what if she's willing?"

Dragomir growled.  
"Then you have my blessing." Drogimir changed back to being cheerful

Dragomir then disappeard into the shadows.

"So father is not being easy on you either." Aron said

"Yes,so why are you here then?"

"Like Dragomir said,family business."

"So shall we get started then." Nick said as he placed himself on his bed

"Well i'll be straight with it."  
"Do you know where father is?"

"I see he keeps everyone in the dark then."

"So you don't."

"I do kinda know up to a point."

"That point being?"

"All i know is that he is now in Greece,well at least that where he 'told' me."

"And i thought he'd be in England." Aron chuckled

"England?"

"That's were our-well my mother is from."

"Wait you are half-human." Nick said

"No i and all of your brothers are purebloods,our mother was just based in England when father met her." Arin responded

"So business aside,how many of us are out there."

"We are 7 with you,we used to be 65."

"65,thats a high number,hell even 7 is high."

"Yes my mother gave birth 65 times and then there's you."  
"Our half-brother."

"I hope you don't hate me just because i come from another mother."

"No,no,no it's just that..."  
"Well you are...unique." Aron said as he looked at Nicks spider forelegs

"Can't blame you for that,i think father said i am the first of my kind."

"One and only,and this is why we are...cautious."  
"It's not that we don't accept you as our brother,it's just us being careful."

"Well after my recent outburst,i can understand."

"Also we know,that you were raised by our father."  
"Now why that matters,we had been raised as one,you on the other hand..."

"I grew with no siblings."

"Yes,and so,some of us believe that you might be too much like our father."

"Cryptic?" Nick asked

"Yes and maybe becoming as much of a trickster as father."

"Must have been hard for you guys." Nick said while thinking all the problems and tricks their father could have played them

"I believe you got the worse of all of us,we were 65,you are just one."

"So..."  
"How did we fall to 7." Nick said hesitantly

"The civil war." Aron said with pain in his voice

"So we were a house divided."  
"Brother against brother." Nick said with almost the same pain  
He didn't meet his other brothers,but he could imagine it.  
Brothers killing one another in the name of a cause.

"Father against son." Aron added

"Father then..."

"Father killed 13 out of the 43 of our brothers that joined the old Satans."  
"I am our fathers 6th son."  
"I had to kill the eldest of us and the thirdborn."

Nick had only just been in a battle of devil against devil,no his could be considered a minor skirmish if it came to war.

"I can only imagine the battles."

"No you can't."  
"Back then we were the most poweful clan of devils."  
"You could say our Patriarch,our father,was a Satan without being named Satan,and so when the war ended he was named Satan.  
"Back then only a Drakos could actually stand a chance against another Drakos."  
"You can say we were the elite of the elites."

"And the new Satans had less than the old." Nick pointed out  
"43 against 22."

"But father was with us,we believed we had a chance,we were right."  
"But we regretted fighting soon after."  
"Some of us blamed father for not 'leading' us the right way,or so they say,they just wanted someone to blame."

"Father is not the kind of man that would rob his sons from the liberty of this kind of decision."

"And he was criticized by the other devils for that."  
"Many clans found their end facing us,both enemy and allied,others were almost wiped out."  
"As such you can say we became a sort of black sheep."  
"Most devil clans despise us and go against us at every turn even now."

"Sounds harsh to be the Patriarch of our clan right now."

"Believe me it is,but the current Satans know that because of us,the remaining Drakos,we achieved victory,and they know that we have bled as much as they did."  
"So long they support us,we'll be fine."

"So long they support us you say." Nick pointed out again

"They are not heartless brother,besides you serve the sister of one."

"What?!" Nick was suprised

"Yes Rias Gremory is the heir apparent of the Duke of Gremory because her brother is Sirzechs Lucifer,being Satan stops you from becoming the heir of your clan,rules to keep the ones in power in check."

"Still,this leaves a question." Nick siad

"What question?" Aron asked

"What is my purpose in fathers schemes." Nick answered

"He made you a rook of Rias Gremory,probably to involve you in the affairs of Lucifer."  
"And he betrothed you to Emil Tepes daughter."  
"He is currently the closest thing the vampires have to a Lord over all right now."

"Sounds like he is preparing for something,do you have any ideas."

"No,not now at least,father probably wants us to find out on our own."

"Great." Nick said sarcastically

"Don't fret little brother,we'll get to the bottom of this,but for now farewell,i have been away for too long."

"By all means,i can comprehend a fraction of what you have to deal with."

A circle appeared.  
Nick had seen a circled like that before,only the circle he saw beared the sigil of Gremory.  
This circle beared a different sigil.  
Nick then realised that was his familys sigil.  
The sigil of the Drakos clan.  
A red two-headed Dragon spreading his wings over a black field.

 _Guess i won't be hearing those stories._

* * *

 **So nothing really big happened in this chapter.  
Well besides getting to meet Nicks older brother and older brother to be.**

 **Now an idea popped to mind.  
If you guys want to hear the story of the Drakos family during the Satan Civil war.  
I will happily to do it.**

 **I need the exercise.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lords Of Drakos

**And now that things are getting a little political i will have explain them to you.  
Simply put right now,the Vampires are still divided into their two factions,those factions being the Tepes and the Carmilla.  
If you don't know who these factions are,well there is the Tepes that is male dominated while the Carmilla is female-dominated.  
And now about the whole universe of DxD since it would appear(like duh) that me inserting a devil with powers on peer with Satans,will cause unbalance in the state of the world and power shifts from what we have read in the Light novel and seen in the anime.  
For example Valerie Tepes(a character not introduced in the anime yet).  
For those who know about her,let us say Valerion has plans for her.  
Also a small note about her,she managed to become the leader of the Tepes faction(the MALE-dominated one and despite being a Dhampir  
half-human/half-vampire).**

 **So you know,sooner or later she may join our dear Half-devil/Half-god friend here.  
Now regarding Valerions 'plans',they will be explained as the story goes on,if i told you now that would have been spoilers.  
(check the two lines above for the irony here)  
And from now on anything that must be explained,either because it deviates from the anime or is from the Light novels or deviates from the light novel or added by me  
(I do suspect the majority of you to have seen the anime but have not read the Light novels)  
They will be added as codex entries at the end of every chapter.  
** **  
Also i will call it from now,one of these days when i'm writing a chapter i will probably confuse Valerions name with Valeries,one could say their names are the same just in different gender.** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
Lords Of Drakos**

 **Underworld  
** **Drakos Estate**

"Welcome back brother." Aron was greeted by his youngest,well former youngest of his brothers  
And like everyone of his brothers he had the trademark of their family,red eyes and white hair.

"John...what are you doing here?" Aron asked

Here being Aron personal quarters.

"Waiting to hear about our brother,its not like this happens everyday." John said

"Why do i feel their is an ulterior motive."

"Why would-"

"I am leading us for a reason little brother."

"Yeah you do." John said in deffeat

"Well first...it went better than i expected."

"So is he coming here?" John

"It is too early for that." Aron pointed out

"Then when will it be not 'too early'?" John asked

"A few years maybe,he is not like us,born to our class us devils,he has to climb that ladder."

"Can't we help in some way?" John asked again

"We can,simply by existing."  
"Although that can a boon and a weakness."  
"He will be recognised but-"

"But the bad kind of recognition,right?" John said

"Hmm,you seem to learn."

"I got to grow up someday,don't i?"

"Hmph,all it took was another brother for to grow up." Aron remarked

"Hey,i don't plan on growing up so fast."

"Yesyes,can you do me a favor?" Aron asked

"Go ahead." John responded

"Go fetch the others,we got something important to talk about."

"Aye,aye Captain." John said as he left his brothers room

Aron sighed

A voice giggled  
A beautiful woman with purple eyes and black-hair that reached her waist walked in after John left.  
Wearing a black dress with the Drakos sigil on its back.

"How did father do it mother?"  
"How did he keep them in line?" Aron asked the voice

"I don't know,actually i kinda do,he had me by his side."

"Of course you would take the subject down that road."

"With good reason Aron,it is not just the fact that you are young and i want you to be happy,but it is also the fact that you are and yours are the last."

"You weren't that hasty before."

 **"Before all of your brothers were alive and well."**

Aron mentaly punched himself.

 _Good job stepping on that landmine Arron._

"I...i'm sorry mother,i shouldn't have spoken like that,i'm sorry if i have angered you."

"I wasn't angry,but now that you are apolosing i am,you are the Prince of Drakos."  
"Even if i am your mother it is you who should be angry for shouting at you."

"I'm not like that and i don't aim to be,humility is my strong point and you know it."

His mother giggled  
"Your father was like that when i met him."  
"So...how was your new brother?"

"More civil and understanding than i expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"Hostility."

"Why is that?"

"You know who his mother is and what she is."

Arons mother put her hands on his face and brought his eyes to hers.  
"Yes i do,but you know who his father is and what he is."  
Aron sighed

"Come on now,we have to break the news to your brothers."  
She said as she kissed his forehead

* * *

 **Earth Kuoh Academy  
Administrators office**

"Are you Lord Gremory?" Dragomir asked the crimson-haired man seated in the office

"Yes,who is asking?" Lord Gremory answered

Dragomir closed the door.  
"Dragomir Tepes,it is a pleasure to finaly meet you Lord Gremory."

"Ahh,i was wondering when you will show up,checking on your sister i take it." Lord Gremory said

"Actually i am here to check on my brother-in-law."

"Oh,well he is recuperating from a certain incident."

"No need for secrecy Lord Gremory i was informed."

"Then why are you here?" Lord Gremory asked

"Heard he is under the service of your daughter,yes?" Dragomir responded

"Yes he is,he is one of her rooks."

"Well i am here to inform about his condition,unless you already know."

"Lord Valerion told me everything when Nick transfered here."

"So you know you need better security."  
"Just because there are 2 peerages that are relatives of Satans that doesn't make it safe,he is a Drakos."

"Drakos value loyalty over all,when he learns to be loyal to my daughter,we can say goodbye to such incidents as last weeks."

"Still,can't hurt being cautious,he is not only a Drakos."

"If i recall your sister had a sword made from dragon fangs in her possesion."

"Hmm,i am not schooled to why that is important."

"Simple,dragon fangs are the only thing that can negate the healing abilities of a Drakos."

"Sounds a little...arbitary,aren't they suppose to be immortal."

"Their immortality is not the kind you have or the kind any other devil clan has."

"I don't really understand."

"Neither do i,only Valerion truly understands how their immortality works."

"That doesn't make sense either."

"Well,you can ask around,but the most accurate answer that i can give you is that Valerion forced his immortality."

"You can do that?!" Dragomir was suprised,making your self immortal was unheard of.

"He proves that you can,but he took those secrets with him,along with the how he tied a sacred gear to his bloodline."

"I knew my father-in-law to be was famous,but i was not expecting this."

"He made a name for himself during the 3 faction war,the fallen angels look upon him with dread and fear,the angels of heaven look at him with respect and curiosity and we the devils,his considered comrades,made him an outcast after our Civil war."

"An outcast?"  
"I was told he gave up his post as Satan."

"That is what everyone that wasn't involed was told."  
"The High class devil clans rounded up a posse outside his estate."  
"Demanding that he leaves the underwolrd and be banished to Earth."

"And you are telling me this why?"

"Because you will soon be part of his family,i'm certain your father knows where is getting into but i am not sure about you."

"I don't know what to make of Lord Valerion." Dragomir to a seat that faced the office  
"At one place,i hear a powerfull former-Satan,at another i hear a bad father,at another i hear a lecher."

"Only if you stick around him long enough you can understand what he truly is,he is literally a sleeping giant and when he awakes...only his friends are safe."

"So those rumours about him playing a big hand in finishing your Civil war were true." Dragomir said

"If by that you mean the outcome of the war dependent on him,then yes."

"Pretty sure that was an easy decision,if i was him i would be ambitious and would want more power,what better to join the rebels that wanted reform."

"He was going to, but then the majority of his sons joined the Old Satans."

"What,why?" Dragomir was suprised  
The few times he had spent with Valerions children had told him they followed their fathers will to the letter.

"Like i said,Drakos value loyalty over all."

"The irony,wouldn't have thought teaching loyalty to your children can bite you in the arse like that."

"And this is why Valerion is out to get revenge on some of the clans that banished him."

"He is what!?" Dragomir had first heard of this

"Your sisters betrothal with his youngest son was the first step of him announcing his return."  
"The Satans are getting worried."  
"However knowing him,he won't kill anyone,rather than that,he will probably make a statement."

"What kind of statement would that be?"

"The Drakos are no longer part of the 72 pillars,they are also been deprived from forming contracts with humans,currently my son Lucifer is trying to calm things as the news of another Drakos is reaching the Underworld and even though their leader Aron Drakos is an ultimate-class devil they are not allowed to hold any land in the Underworld."  
"He will most likely make everyone shit their pants when they hear he has returned."

"Sounds like something the Satans should worry about."  
"Anyways,about time i took my leave and leave you to your business." Dragomir said as he stood up and walked to the door

"Wait Dragomir there is something i should inform you about." Lord Gremory said

"Well then out with it." Dragomir responded

"My daughter had an encounter with an exorcist and he doesn't seem to act alone,be careful not to get discovered."

"Thanks for the ealry warning."

"And something else,i know of your sisters betrothal because i am a friend of the Drakos clan,but it would appear your father has yet to announce it."

"I'm pretty sure he will try to assess Nick first before accepting him,we vampires are more obsessed with keeping our blood pure,not announcing his daughters betrothal to a half-breed devil seems logical."

"Let us not forget her suitors."

Dragomir facepalmed  
"Ohh dear,i just remembered that Andrei guy is coming."

"Andrei?"

"My sisters former betrothed."  
"Neither he nor his father know about the change of plans."  
"Well then,I'll be off now."  
"Got to warn my sister that her former betrothed is coming."

* * *

Elizabeths return to class was as hectic as she foresaw.  
 _I wonder if the baldy will live to see another day._

Elizabeth thought as she pictured how Nick would react after learning about the full extent of the rumours.  
The fact that the first rumour was that he 'assualted' Elizabeth didn't help.  
She tryied to dispel the rumours but that simply backfired.  
"I read in a shoujo manga once that love can blossom from assault."  
"Is he blackmailing you!?"  
"What did he do to you?"

One could say Nicks reputation was down the shitter.

Elizabeth found a corner for herself to relax from the crowd.

"Wellwellwell,hello there lil sis." Dragomir said

"KYAAA,where did you come from!?"

"The corner..." Dragomir said

"I mean what are you doing here."

"Since when do i need a reason?"

Elizabeth sighed  
"Alright,alright,i wanted to check on you and inform Lord Gremory about an urgent matter,infact i am about to tell you." Dragomir said

"Hmm,you got my attention brother."

"It is about Nicks parents,more specifically his mother."

* * *

"SHE IS WHO?!" Said unified the 5 Drakos devils after hearing their older brother

 **Underworld  
Drakos Estate**

They were sitting in hall with a large circular table with 67 seats,needless to say,most were empty.

"You heard me well." Aron stated

"Why are we even allowing him live?!" Said the second eldest,Eric Drakos

"Because he is outside of our juridiction right now,besides think about it,we are the last of our clan and more on that none of us have been married,hell none of us has even been involved with a girl." Said the fourth eldest  
Arthur Drakos

"And on top of that we are not even certain we can kill him in our state,unless unlike everyone else,your powers haven't decayed the following years." Aron said to Eric

Eric punched the table.  
"We are getting close at reclaiming our rights as devils and then he shows up and fucks everything up."  
"Goddamn you father."

 **"ERIC!"**  
"Speak ill of father again and you will have to deal with me." Aron said

Eric growled.

"Still though never expected of father to go after such a woman."  
"Echidna,the mother of all monsters."  
"What in the name of hell father." Said the third eldest,George

"That ought to explain his spider forelegs." Arthur said

"But i thought Nicks mother was a goddess not a...whatever she is." George said

"She is a goddess,she is just different." Aron said

"Doesn't change the fact he is her son and is a possible danger,imagine one of us running around am-nay he did run amok." Eric said

"They stopped him." Aron said

"You think they can do that again,because i don't,next time he goes wild,i will kill him myself."

"And how are sure you can do that." George said

"I'll simply turn into a dragon."

"NO!"  
"We are prohibited from using our dragon forms." Aron said

"I don't think they will try and stop us from killing one another." Eric said

"I will not allow it." Their mother finally spoke up

"WHAT!?"  
"Out of everyone one of us you should be hating him!" Eric said

"Why is that?" Their mother said

"He is living proof that father has been with another woman."

"AHAHHAAHAHAHHA!"  
"You think i don't know the man that **I** married."

"What!?" Eric remained dumbfounded

"Right now he is with another woman,a human,her name is Elize and i know her and i am fine with sharing."

The reactions by her sons were mixed after hearing that statement.

"So what happens now?" Arthur asked

"I hate to say this but we can't really do anything,well i can send my familiar to watch over him but that is our limit right now." Aron said

"Bloody idiots,all of them,we bled aswell-nay we bled more than anyone,we had to become kinslayers of the highest degree,killing our brothers and still after that only jealousy and hate." Said the fifth eldest spoke, Augus

"Augus,what is done is done,besides you think father will really let them go unpunished." Aron said gaining everyones attention  
"This is solid proof that father hasn't given up."

"Your father is man that would never give up after going so far."

* * *

"Thats his mother?!"

"How about you don't scream and attract the attention you are trying to avoid lil sis."

"But that would mean..."

"Yes,Nicks father fucked a lamia."

"Then why isn't Nick..."

"Half a snake,well she is the mother of all monsters,now that i think about it that makes Nick related to almost every monster in Greek Mythology."  
"Huh,i wonder how he'll feel about this,certainly awkward."  
"Eh...Oi,sis you there."  
Dragomir poked her forehead

"Ahh sorry,did i space out?"

"You were just imagining a man having sex with a lamia,am i or am i right?" Dragomir said

She sighed  
"Guilty as charged."

"Who is guilty for what?" Rias had entered their conversation  
"And who are you?" Rias said looking

"My name is Dragomir Tepes,older brother of Elizabeth Tepes,firstborn son of Emil Tepes."  
"You must be Rias Gremory."

"Why are you here?"

"Direct,aren't we?"

"I don't trust you two so yes,i will skip to the point when it concerns my servants."

"Good to know Nick is in good hands,i came here to have a chat with your father and my sister,satisfied?"

"Hmph,anyways i guess you should know ther-"

"There is a exorcist on the loose,i was informed,he might be after you devils as primary targets but that won't stop him killing a vampire or two if he finds them."  
"That is common knowledge at this point."

"You shouldn't underestimate exorcists."

"Neither you should underestimate vampires." An unknown voice said behind Rais

"And who might you be?" Rias asked the person standing behind her

Said person was a blond woman in a business attire.

"Oh dear." Elizabeth said as she sighed

"What are you doing here Corina?"

"Came to inform my boss that he has been neglecting his job the day before the arrival of an important guest."

"Ahh yes...him."

"Who? Rias and Elizabeth asked

"Andrei your former betrothed."

"Former?" Rias asked

"Nicks father somehow pulled some strings and managed to convince my father and the fact that they know each other might have contributed to it."

"Why is he coming?" Elizabeth asked frustrated

"It would appear Lord Emil is yet to make it official." Corina said

"Make what official?" Rias asked

"That Nick and Lady Elizabeth are now an item." Corina said dissapointed

"Why are you dissapointed by that Corina?" Dragomir asked

"Well i...i tryied to lay claim on him,his is just my type."

"Your type?"  
"I thought you preferred defenceless lamps,not alpha wolfs."

"Alpha wolf?" Rias asked

"Valerion is the aggressive territorial type,i wouldn't expect less from his son."

"Lucky you Lady Elizabeth."

"Why am i lucky?" Elizabeth asked

"He won't let anyone else have you,whether you like or not,ohh the fun i could have with him." Corina was ready to touch herself but Dragomir stopped her

"What have i told you about you acting up in public Corina?"

"Sorry,can't recall." Corina giggled

Dragomir sighed  
"Go back to the hotel,get room,have your 'fun',clean up afterwards."

"Aye,aye,milord."

Corina dissapeared into the shadows.

"Be careful with Nick around her lil sis,she might serve me that doesn't seem to stop her."

"Why do you keep her around if she is pain to deal with?" Rias asked

Dragomir let out a long sighed.

"She is a childhood friend of mine." Dragomir said as he rubed his eyes  
"Don't know what happened to her really,but i don't really care,they say friends are the family you choose,i'm happy with my choice,its just that sometimes i want to slap my younger self for making us friends with her."

* * *

 **No Nick this Chapter,yeah well...he is literally trapped in his bed.  
Also we have reached the point where i can finally make this fanfic blossom.  
By that i mean that i can finally take the reins go forward without caring about the original material(to a point,i will still follow the story,till the rating game with Phenex,after that ITS A WHOLE NEW WORLD,admit it your brain is singing the song right now)**

 _ **Codex**_

 **Drakos Clan:The clan of Drakos was founded by Lord Valerion Drakos,an** **ultimate-class devil.  
As many of the devil clans have inborn abilities as devils so does the Drakos:**

 **Dragonification:All Drakos so far are able to transform into dragons,thus their Drakos,their name means Dragon in Greek.**  
 **Their power as devils also reflects on their power as dragons,another use of that ability is armoring themselves with scale mail.**  
 **Nick seems to be limited to just armoring himself due to the fact he is not a pureblooded devil and Augus is able to form a sword from his dragon scales.**

 **Velerions Gift:Is the name given to the immortality of the Drakos clan,mysteriously obtained by Valerion,some believe Valerion somehow tailored it to show the age as one feels in,for example George the 19th son and third eldest seems to be older than Valerion himself and John the 56th and sixth eldest appears younger than Nick.  
Another thing that should noted is that any weapon related to Dragons seems to negate the effect of immortality,meaning that the most effective way to kill a Drakos is to have another Drakos with you and hope that the one on your side wins.**

 **Fireblood:Any form of fire can't seem to be able to hurt a Drakos.**

 **Fireborn:Some Drakos may also be to rejuvinated from fire.  
** **The only ones to retain that ability is Valerion and John,suggesting that the ability is learned or mastered.**

 **Essense of the Incubus:The Sacred gear Valerion tied to his blood.  
The effects of the Sacred gear is self-explanatory.  
Much like 'Valerions Gift' its not known how he did tied it to his blood,Azuzel had been trying to replicate the hereditary effect without success.  
Some also think that this is the reason why Valerion has only sons.**

 **Lord Drakos:His name is Valerion Drakos,not much is trully know about him,only people that have been close to him trully know him.  
Even though not much is know about _him_ ,Valerions name is known throughout the Underwolrd,Heaven and any other world that life resides,with the exemption of the human,despite that his interference is seen,it is believed that Merlin was his son,that it was him that had laid with his mother and not an angel.  
He neither admits nor claim it wasn't him.  
 _"On this day the world we will know and remember our name my sons."  
Lord Drakos siding with the New Satans,same day when Lucifer,his father-in-law died._**

 **Lady Drakos:Her name is Alicia Lucifer,one of the original Lucifers daughters,she abondoned her name as Lucifer when she married Valerion.  
Although her marriage to Valerion Drakos was just a political move to assure Valerions loyalty to Lucifer,they were planning at getting married whether Lucifer felt threatened by Valerions growing power or not.  
She is also the woman who can claim she had Lord Valerions first time.  
** **After Lord Valerion was exiled from the Underwolrd she had to pick his successor from their children,Aron the eldest of their remaining children was her choice.  
** **She understands Valerions desire to have a harem of his own,after she had made it her goal for the clan of Drakos to thrive once more,and that can't be done by just staying alive,these are times of peace,times to make children.  
"I know what kind of man a Valerion is,for that very reason i can't help but be in love with him,and that is why i will look after Nick like he was mine."  
 _Lady Drakos explaining to her sons why she supports Nick after they learned of Nicks mother._  
**

 **Prince of Drakos/Lord Aron:6th son of Valerion and current eldest of the Drakos brothers.  
Like his father,he is an ultimate-class devil however due to popular request ****he is forbidden to hold any territory in the Underworld.  
** **Unlike his brothers Aron was ready to fully accept Nick with open arms,however he could not show that acceptance as his actions reflect on all of his brothers.  
** **Aron doesn't wish to lead,he always thought and still thinks that their mother should lead not him.  
** **Aron fought in the Civil War,killing two of his older brothers,Alaric the firstborn and James the thirdborn.  
** **He also fought Eric.  
** **Their fight resulted to them dogfighting through the skies of the Underworld and when Eric was downed on the ground,Aron spared him.  
** ** _"I have already stained both my hands with the blood of our brothers,i don't intend to stain them even more."_  
** ** _Arons answering when Eric asked why he spared him._**

 **That is enough for today.  
** **I will see you next time.  
** **Don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood And Steel

**So i changed the picture of the story (It represents the scale armor the Drakos have)  
** **The picture is not mine.**

 **Swordalfgun: As much as i would like to make him a vampire aswell i think it will be a little too much,remember the vampires are fanatics at keeping their blood pure,i am already pushing the limit with his betrothal to one of the important vampire Lords,however i am planning to go as far as to have Nick have children,they will be tri hybrids(well a few of them)**

 **Anyways,you could have realised by the previous chapter that the story is no longer only on Nicks point of view.  
Like i said i want to make this story blossom and so i will take away all restrictions.  
With good hope and if my ****inspiration wills it,i will not turn anyone into a walking Deus-ex-machima.  
I am looking at you Valerion.  
**

"I'm pretty sure you are the Deus in this situation."

 **Yeahyeah.  
** **Expect great changes in the historical events of DxD.  
** **Just in case you didn't realise when i said that Lady Drakos was Lucifers(the original) daughter.  
Whats that?  
You didn't know?  
Well here is a reason to read the codexs i leave behind at the end of every chapter(every chapter starting from chapter 8)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
Blood And Steel**

Elizabeth returned home to find Nick sleeping.  
 _Probably for the best._

Then she noticed that some weird marks on the walls and floor.  
 _Did he tried to get of his bed with his...  
_ She giggled.  
 _Stubborn aren't we._

Elizabeth laid on Nicks bed next to him.

Nick seemed to be having a dream,and a happy one at that.  
His smile which was something he usually showed to everyone was honest for once.

Elizabeth was reminiscing what Corina told her.  
 _"He won't let anyone else have you,whether you like or not."_

 _And here on i thought i would have to make you my slave.  
It would appear i can't do that._

Elizabeth knew that her betrothal to Nick was just politics,but she wouldn't just give herself to someone like Nick,a hybrid,son of an outcast Devil.  
 _You might not be that bad after all.  
_ "My little monster."

Nick reacted to that,he took a sudden deep breath and briefly openned his eyes.  
His eyes,one red,one yellow,proof of his heritage,were met by two blue eyes.

"I think i'll need a map." Nick said

"A map?"  
"What for?"

"I am getting lost in those beautiful eyes of yours."

 _Did he really just..._

"Why,why is such a lame line making me blush?"

Nick was taken by sleep again.

"Why you..."  
Elizabeth was ready to kick him but then she thought.  
 _Why were those your first words after waking_ up.  
Her face became even redder.

However Elizabeth didn't have time to think,a noise of something breaking was heard from downstairs.

Her eyes changing fro blue to blood red she fetched her dragon sword and made her way downstairs

 _"Please do not be alarmed."_ A deep voice said

 _What the..._

Elizabeth remained dumbfounded at the sight of a small lizard like creature with wings.

"Are you a-"

 _"Dragon,yes i am."_

"How are you-"

 _"My mistress has given me the ability to speak_ _telepathically."_

"Your mistress?"

 _"Lady Drakos."_

"Why would she-"

 _"I am just her familiar,i don't question my orders."_

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

The small dragon lowered his head.

 _"I'm sorry please don't be angry."_ This time the voice was childlike

 _Eh?_  
"Why did your voice change?"

 _"It depends on my mood."_

"Oh so now you feel like a scolded child then."

The dragon nodded.

"Well aren't you cute."

 _"Thank you."_

Elizabeth sheathed her sword.  
"So what does Lady Drakos want?"

 _"She requested of me to look after the young Dragon."_ The dragon 'said' with its deep voice

"Young Dragon?"  
"You mean Nick correct."

 _"Yes,a few objects came with me aswell."  
_ The dragons head turned to point at said objects.

 _A cane and a letter?_

The cane had a L-shaped cast metal handle that was adorned with sculptue work and featured what seemed to be genuine leather wrapping,the leather itself was crimson, it also had a wooden shaft with metal fittings and rubber toe to assist the users grip while walking.  
 _ **  
**_Elizabeth turned her attention at the sealed letter.  
She oppened it.

 _"My dear Nick,  
You may not know me,which is to be expected,i am Alice Drakos,your fathers wife,i am well aware of the life he is leading in the human world, about your foster mother and your biological aswell,know that i do not hate you for you are a child of the man i love.  
The cane i have sented you is no ordinary one,it has a sword made of dragon scales-_

"A WHAT?!"

Elizabeth took a look at the cane.

She found a buttom at the base of the handle,she figured that would release the blade.  
 _ **Author note:This specific sword cane is real,my grandfather has one,the model is "Kit Rae Sword Cane - Axios - Crimson Damascus".**_  
 _ **It is basically another version of "Kit Rae Sword Cane Axios Sharp 1045 Carbon Stell".**_  
 _ **If you want a visual representation i believe they are sold at "true swords",you can check them there.**_

She unsheathed her sword and compared the two.

Both were black to the core.  
She grinded them against each other and sparks similar to the first time she fought with Nick flew.

"How?"

 _"The swords we have were made from your dead brothers bodies,i know detestable,but your father wanted them to be with us forever,we made blades from them so even in death they can be with us,betrayers or not they are our blood,the one you have was made from Alaric,my first son,your fathers first son,your elder brother,i would find it fitting for the first to protect the last._

 _Now about the small dragon that came along with these items,he is my_ _familiar,Ator,treat_ _him as your own for now,he will also act as a way for you to learn about our family if you wish._

 _This is all i want to tell you now,i am looking forward into meeting you in person._

 _Alice Drakos."_

"Quite the woman Lord Valerion has at his side."

 _"Mistress is devoted to her_ _husband and his children,i don't think she even cares she is not Nicks mother."_

"That is obvious."

Elizabeth holded the sword cane.  
The was an inscription on it.

"Alaric." She said the inscription out loud

 _"The swords have all the names of the Drakos that fell."_

"I am not sure if Nick will like this gift."

 _"One can never know."_

"You have a point i guess."

 _"So is the young Dragon asleep?"_

"Yes,however i will warn you,he is not much of a dragon."

 _"_ _He is a half devil,i know that but we dragons don't really care about matters of blood,a friend of his is in a similar_ _position."_

"A friend of his?"  
"Wait how do you even know that."

 _"Ohh...i ahhhh..."_

"Ator,as your masters future wife,I order you to tell me."

 _"I don't see why i should obey that order."_

Elizabeth holded out the two blades.

"Do you see now why?"

 _"Lady Drakos has been keeping an eye on Nick through me."_

Elizabeth sheathed her blade

"It wasn't that hard now,was it?"  
She said as she looked at 'Alaric' with interest.

* * *

 **Underworld  
Drakos Estate**

"ARON!"

Aron sighed  
"What is it Eric."

"Where is Alarics sword?"

"Locked in its case,where else?" Aron said sarcastically

"Don't play dumb with me,you gave it to that bastard didn't you."

"ERIC,bastard or not he is our brother,so show some bloody respect." Arthur joined the two

"More importantly,why do you think i gave it to Nick." Aron asked

"The staff saidit's no longer in its case."  
"And the only person capable of taking it out of that blasted case is you." Eric said

"He isn't the only one." John joined aswell

"Little John here has a solid point." Arthur said

John simply smiled as he accept the praise.

"What?" Eric questioned

Aron facepalmed  
"Of course,can't believe she beat me to it though." Aron said

"She?"  
Eric gave it some thought.  
"Fucking Hell mother."

"Anyways you guys seen Augus today?" Aron asked

"No." Was the answer he recieved

"Your brother is not here,he is off right now speaking to Lucifer." Their mother said

"Lucifer?" Arthur asked

"Without Arons permision?" John asked

"He had mine,that is enough." She answered

"What is his purpose then?" Aron asked

"He wants to assess your brother with his own eyes."  
"See if truly deserves to be called Drakos."

"If it is Augus...i can accept that." Eric said

 _Little,little Eric,Augus doesn't follow that mindset anymore._  
Lady Drakos thought to herself.

* * *

 **Romanian Prince**

The 'Prince' was filled with the activity.  
The stuff,some vampire,some human that knew,had their hands full with preparing a ball.

"Sir,why are we in such a hurry?" Corina said as she tried to keep pace with Dragomir as he checked on the staff to see if everything was on schedule.

"Father called."

"Lord Emil,what did he say?"

"He set some conditions for Nick and left the last choice to me."

"What kind of conditions?"

"Father wants to make sure my sister is not marrying a craven,he wants me to check if Nick can handle to stand his ground in public."

"Public?"  
"Ohh i see,against Adrei."

"Exactly."

"I don't think we need to throw a ball for that."

"Corina,you know how much i hate Adrei right?"

"Yes..."

"What is better than to humiliate him in front of all my guests."

"I see,so the ball is your condition."

"Yes,i also want to see if Nick would have the balls to do something like that in a public event."

"To do what?"

"Claim my sisters hand."

Dragomir then spotted a familiar sight,a tall man with white hair and red eyes.

"Corina sent an invitation to Rias Gremory and her servants."

"Yes sir."

...

"A Drakos i presume."

"Hmm,you've met with my kin before?"

"Your father,your elder brother,i believe he a prince or something and the one with the strange colors."

The Drakos appeared confused.

"The one with brown and white hair,white from at the edges and brown at the roots,one red eye and one yellow." Dragomir explained

"Ahh Nick."  
"I am yet to meet him."

"So he truly was a hidden child of your father."

"I was told the master of this place is the brother of his betrothed."

"That would be me."  
Dragomir extended him hand

"Dragomir Tepes,son of Emil Tepes."

"Augus Drakos,son of Valerion Drakos."  
Augus accepted his handshake.

"You've arrived during a busy time Augus,we are arranging a ball."

"Hmm,for what reason pray tell."

"My sisters betrothal,in two days time,Sunday in other words,i will announce that my sisters previous betrothal is nothing but smoke and announce her betrothal to your brother."

"Hmm,i hear Lord Emil is wise,i don't think that this course of action suits a wise man."

"My father is not only wise,he is also very resourceful,yes this will destabilize our influence over our faction and will hurt my fathers efforts to overpower our rival faction but."  
"We will have gained a better alliance in the end don't you think?"

"I see where you are coming from Lord Dragomir."

"Please by Sunday we will be considered close friends."

Augus let out a small laugh.  
"I managed to hear those 'conditions' your father set."

"What?"  
"How?" Dragomir asked

"Simple magic really."

"Tch,your not gonna teach me that trick are you?"

"Not sure if i can."

They both chuckled

 _I like him.  
_ Both thought.

"Now i suspect you would-"  
Dragomir then spotted a face he did not want to see.  
"Ahhhhhhh,here he is."

"Who?" Augus asked

"Adrie my sisters **ex-** betrothed,he doesn't know yet so play along."

"Dragomir it has been a time hasn't it." Adrie said with a smile

 _A fake smile isn't it cutting here._  
The thoughts of both Augus and Dragomir could summarized like that.

"Adrei,it has been indeed,i hope you can stay for the Sundays ball,it is in your...ho...ho...honour." Dragomir fought with the word

"I wouldn't have thought you would do something like that brother."

"We are not brothers Adrei." Dragomir said with spite

"Ohh,come on,we will be after i marry your sister,not that your father has a choice."

"Doesn't have?" Augus spoke up

"And who might this plebian be." Adrei said

"Do i look like a pleb to you vampire." Augus anger could be felt through his speech

"You certainly act as one."

"Act as one?"  
"Are serious now you litt-

"Okey you two,how about you smack each other with comeback lines somewhere where my staff isn't working."

"I hear to that." Adrei said

"Unfortunally for you i am unable to as i have my own things to do."  
"Dragomir i would like-"

"Here is the address." Dragomir gave a small piece of paper to Augus that had Nicks address written in it and an envelope.

Augus examinded the envelope.

"That is your invitation,don't open it yet."

"And what about my brother?" Augus asked

"He'll get his own,don't worry,its not like i want him to miss the party."

"I'll see you soon then Dragomir." Augus said as he left

"Who was that devil Dragomir?"

"A friend of mine."

"Since when are you friends with devils."

"Since **I** chose to,don't involve yourself to my personal matters Adrei."

"This attitude of yours will have to change."

"HA,are you commanding the heir of Emil Tepes?"

Adrei walked away,continuing this conversation was not wise.  
 _At least you know when to back off._

* * *

Back at Nicks house things were oddly normal.  
As normal things can be when a vampire is having a conversation with a small Dragon about the family of a half-devil half-god.

"So Valerions wife is the daughter of the original Lucifer?"

 _"Yes,the marriage was done so Lucifer would avoid fighting Valerion,in truth Valerions reason for climbing the ranks back then was my mistress."_

"He doesn't like a man that would betray his wife." Elizabeth wondered

 _"Thats because it is not betraying per say,high ranking are kinda expected to have harems,the Satans however are forbidden to have harems of their own."_

"That is one way to discourage people." Nick said

"Nick,you are awake."

"Yes i am,i see you've changed my shirt." Nick said somewhat frustrated

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't recall wearing black and i recall there is suppose to be a hole..."  
"Right about here." He placed his hand on the spot he spoke of

"Don't worry i didn't see anything else."

 _Damn.  
_ "Well good."  
"Now about this little lad."

 _"I AM NOT LITTLE!"_ The Dragon argued,sounding childish in the process

"You sound little to me."

"He is your mothe-...ahhh your mother-in-"

"Just say Lady Drakos that will probably be better." Nick said to the troubled Elizabeth

"Anyways,i think this would be a better explainer." She handed him the letter

...

...

"This cane is a sword cane?"  
"More imporatanly,is it literally made of my..."  
"Hah..."  
"Never thought i'd feel this awkward."

"I told you he might not like it."

"Its not that i don't like it,its that..." He hold the cane

"This is literally what is left of my brother."  
"And for someone like me to hold it,Aron should be the one not me."

"Hey,don't talk like that."  
"I honestly can't figure you out,at one time you are assertive and the other you are like a humble servant."

"Servant is too far and it is not that i am humble,think about it,i will probably never hold real power in my Clan,so why give me,a bastard son by law,the blade of the firstborn."

"Because you will marry someone important."

Nick stayed silent.

 _You don't like when you lose an argument.  
Do you Nick?  
_Elizabeth thought victoriusly.

"Alright fine,but if i keep it i want a favor from you."

"A favor?"

"I want you to spar with me from time to time."

"Train you in other words."

"You can say that."

Then somebody knocked the door.

"Little one go to my room and find something to keep yourself busy." Nick said

 _"I AM NOT LITTLE."_

"I said you are cute." Elizabeth said

 _"It is different with you."_

"Ho,so dragons enjoy fair maidens sweet talking them." Elizabeth said

"Who wouldn't,now if you mind how about you follow my order."

Ator obeyed and flew upstairs.

Nick opened the door.

"NICK!"

"ISSEI,wait why are we screaming?"

"You alright man."

"Ah yes i think,you beat me good but don't forget i'm also a dragon."

Kiba cleared his throat.

"Issei-kun you are straying from the subject."

"Ohh Kiba-kun i didn't see you there."  
"You aswell Koneko-chan?"  
"What is going on?"

"Well you see we are about to go to a church-"

"You nuts or something."

"HEY,hear me out."  
"There was this girl that-"

"You can explain while heading there we are on the clock." Kiba said

* * *

 **Took long enough to release something.  
** **And that is because exam period T.T**

 _ **Codex**_

 **The Swords of Drakos:After the Civil War,Valerion Drakos gathered his dead sons.  
He was going to burn them,after death the affects of their fireblood don't exist,instead of burning all of them Valerion made swords from the ones that died while being in their Dragon Form,14 swords were made.  
Alaric,Amator,Lucifer,Belroc,Constans,Ceasar,Marc,Robin,Quirinus,Romulus,Irelious,Leon,Aeneas,Cupid.**

 **Should another Drakos die while in his Dragon Form he will be made a sword.  
Aeneas is held by John Drakos.  
Alaric didn't had a holder,had,his holder is now Nikolaos Drakos.  
Cupid is held by Eric Drakos.  
Amator is held by his mother,Lady Alicia Drakos.  
Constans is held by Arthur Drakos.  
Eligius is held by Augus Drakos,even though he can make his own sword he accepted the sword as Eligius raised him in a sense.  
Lucifer is held by Aron Drakos.**

 **The other swords are left without a holder as the other Drakos don't wish to wield them.**

 **Ator,the familiar of Lady Drakos:Ator is as old as Lucifer,maybe even more,he is black with red eyes and can breath fire that can make a Drakos worry.  
Due to the fact that he is no ordinary Dragon,his time with devils has 'changed' him,his fire is black as the night however no different from normal.  
And even though he is thousands of years old,he has the size of a newborn,reason for that is Valerion Drakos.  
When Lady Alicia married Lord Valerion,Ator didn't like it one bit,Dragons after all hate the males of other species by nature.  
Valerion didn't like him either,even though Valerion is a pureblooded devil one can categorize some of his behavior as one of a Dragon.  
Thus Ator fought Valerion,Ator lost,his punishment for going against the 'Supreme' Dragon was that he will live as a newborn until someone releases him from this curse,Valerion never mention who will brake the curse or how the curse will break,till that day Ator must remember not to go against the 'Supreme' Dragon or his scions.**

 **Note:You don't have to remember all the swords,this is just world building,ok?**


	10. Chapter 10: Blood and Steel II

**Chapter 10  
Blood And Steel II**

"So let me see if i got that right." Nick said as he Issei,Kiba and Koneko were running towards the church Issei mentioned.  
"We are going to a church that is occupied my fallen angels,to save a girl Issei met the other day,so far so good?"

"Yes." Kiba answered

"Also that fallen angel that Issei went out with,Youma,will probably be there."

"Yes..." Issei answered

"And Rias-buchou warned you not to go there."

"Not exactly..." Issei said

"What i am saying is that,did she allow you or at least hinted that you should go there."

"Yes she did,she said i shouldn't be alone."

"So we thought checking to see if you are combat able." Koneko said

"Well i am eager to try this out." Nick gestured towards his cane

"A cane? Issei said

"Not just a cane."  
Nick stopped.  
Nick unsheathed Alaric.  
"This is a sword made from dragon mail."

"Ohhh."

"Aren't you a rook Nick?" Kiba asked

"There isn't a written rule on the weapons one should use,well with the exception of the knight." He sheathed Alaric  
"Now as much as i would like to tell you about it,we can leave it for another occasion as time is of the essense from what i understand."  
Everyone nodded as they resumed running.

"Hey why isn't Elizabeth helping." Issei asked

"She is the daughter of a vampire lord and a vampire." Kiba said

"it is neither practical sending a vampire to a church nor good for a daughter of such an important man to be found in such an incident." Nick said

They started to reach the outskirts of town where the church was located.

"Ok here we go." Issei said as he was going to open the church door

"Wait,i'm feeling something."

"Feeling?" Kiba asked

"I know this is weird but something tells me to got that way." Nick pointed towards the forest next to the church  
"You go in,i'll join you later."

"Nick what are yo-"

"Leave him Issei." Koneko said

"Don't know what this is but it is screaming to me to go that way."

"Ok Nick-kun go,let us not forget you are also half a God,if something is screaming to go that way,you go that way." Kiba said

"See ya in a while." Nick started sprinting towards the forest

Nick then saw a barrier being erected.  
 _That is Akenos work.  
_ "Better head that way."

Nick then bumped onto something.  
When he looked there was nothing.  
However his hand felled like something was there.  
 _The barrier.  
_ It started becoming visable to him.  
He saw the sigils on it,it was the Gremory sigil.

Nick started pushing at it.  
"Come on you bloody thing,i am with her let me through."  
The barrier around Nicks hands changed from from red to purple and allowed to pass.  
"Hah didn't think this would work."

Nick then found himself in the middle of a standoff between his King,his comprade Queen and 3 fallen angels sitting on top of a tree.

"Nick-kun?" Akeno said suprised

"Ohh this gobshite." One of the angels said

"Ohh look, a little bird."  
"Hello,can i join this party." He said as his hand grew their scales and unsheathed Alalic and discarding the 'scabbard'.

"Tch,he is mine." The male fallen said

"Like wise,little birdy."

Nick lunged at him while the fallen threw his spears.  
He used his scaled and caught it and threw it at the child looking fallen.

"WHAT?!"

"Impossible!"

Nick smiled,the angels didn't know about his heritage by the looks of things.

"Akeno-san,Rias-buchou go find the others."  
"I changed my mind,i would like all three."

"Don't be reckless." Rias said

"Reckless?"  
"i am simply-"

"Helping the others is your job,now go."

"But-"  
A spear hit him.  
"Hey a-hole,can't you see we are TALKING HERE!?"

"Shut up." The male fallen said he threw more spears

"I kill this prick,then i leave."  
Nick grew his forelegs tearing the back of his shirt while exiting his body.

"What kind of monster are you?"

Nick stood tall on his forelegs.  
"The Drakos kind."

"Girls don't interfere,he has insulted me long enough." The fallen said to his comprades

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Why y-"  
He gasped as Nick appeared in front of him and hit him with the handle of his sword knocking him on a tree.  
"So you are not just a show off." He said

"A show off?You see a devil with 6 spider limbs and a black sword that came out of a cane and you expect him to be easy pickings."  
Nick giggled  
"Man i pity your superior."

"Don't think that i can leave an insolent worm like yourself go unpunished."  
He said as he took some height and materialising a dozen of spears.  
"No daddy to save you this time."

 _Can't dodge all of these.  
_ _Just gonna hope these limbs hold.  
_ His hopes rested on his forelegs surviving the first volley.

"DIE!"

The spears of light were thrown at Nicks direction.  
Nick placed his forelegs,dragon scale hands and Alaric as such so he will shield himself.  
The spears hit their target and smoked covered Nick.  
The fallen didn't know whether he got him or not.  
He got his answered as two lights started glowing within the smoke.  
A red and a yellow.  
Nick jumped up revealing his wings,his forelegs looking broken and shattered.  
Nick reached the highest point of which the barried allowed and dived below towards the fallen.  
The fallen desperately threw more spears at him,in response he deflect them with Alaric and his free hand.  
A few metres before reaching the fallen he stretched the hand that was holding Alaric forward.  
Alaric found his way through the fallens mouth to his throat and then the torso.  
Nick the yanked Alaric downwards spliting the fallen open.

"Don't fuck with me."  
"Hmm,it would appear the others got oblitarated." Nick said as there was no other fallen

"They made our King very unhappy." Akeno said

"I'll make haste to the others." Nick flew towards the church breaking the barrier in the process

"Did he just?" Akeno wondered

"It would appear Nicks power is still developing." Rias said

"Oh my,if that is the case he might be able to become an ultimate-class devil in no time."

Nick reached the main hall of the church and it would appear there was a fight here as the place is trashed and the dust is yet to settle.  
Nick heard someone weeping.  
Then he saw Issei crying over one of the benches.  
He approached him.

"Hey Issei why are you-ohh fuck."  
Nick saw a blond young girl that wore a white blouse that was placed with care on the bench.  
She seemed ok physically,however Nick felt it,she was dead.

"Thats the girl we..."  
Issei nodded while crying  
"Guess someone is getting his feathers plucked tonight."

Issei took the girl into his hands  
"Why?"  
"Why did you have to die?"  
"You were a kind girl that'd cure anyone who was injured,even devils!"  
"HEY,GOD,I know you are there!"  
"Don't take her!"  
"Please i beg of you!"  
Nick then silently faced behind them as he felt they were being watched.  
"She didn't do anything!"  
"She just wanted some friends!"  
"Won't you listen because i'm a demon!?"  
"Does her life mean nothing because she became friends with a devil!?"  
"Please,God!"

"A devil,repenting in a church?"  
Nick turned to face the source of the voice.  
"That is one nasty joke."

"Says the fallen angel."

"Reynalle!"  
Nick got infront of Issei who was holding the dead girl.

"If you are here then Kazuhira can't be far."

"Ohh,what are you planning on getting payback."

"Ha,payback such a nasty word."  
Nick grew a pair of his forelegs.  
"It may be payback,it will depend on what she-well shit."  
Nick spotted Kazuhira.  
"Hello Kaz."

"Nick!?"  
"But i thought i-"

"Well obviously you didn't do a good job." Youma said

"Where is Kiba and Koneko-chan?"

"Issei we got bigger concerns right now."

"Isn't this wonderful?" The Youma said as she placed her hand on a flesh wound on her left arm.  
"It can heal everything."  
"It's a wonderful ability for us fallen angels since we no longer have diven protection."  
"This firmly secures my-" Nick lunged forward but Youma sidestepped away from his blades edge

"I am bored when people monologue about themselves."

"I agree with you." Issei said with a serious tone

Everyone attention turned towards him.

"Ohh,are you getting fired up because i killed her for my goals." Youma said as she grinned

"She never descriminated between fallen and demons!"

"This is the fate of the chosen ones:"  
"those endowed with a Sacred gear."

"That is no destiny!"

"Issei i leave her to you."  
"Kaz..."  
"How about we take this OUTSIDE!"  
Nick runned towards and pushed her against the wall breaking that wall in the process.

"Open field yeah i can work now."  
 _Have at her Issei._  
"Well we are alone,for some reason this reminds of our first encounter,only we weren't already deadset on killing each other."

"I had fun Nick."

"Well i did aswell,then i got spear to the heart."  
The pair of forelegs Nick had grew then retracted in him.  
 _Ah fuck me this ain't good._  
Nick hadn't noticed but he was reaching his limit.  
 _I ought to be more careful on how i fight._

"Nick please you don't have to get involve,stand aside and let me-"

"Maybe what i saw was my mind playing tricks."

"What?"

"Maybe the reason i thought you weren't like her was that i am not fully capable of controlling with my Sacred gear."

"What are you-"

"But it would also appear you are naive,you almost killed me and now you are saying that i have choice of not involving myself."  
"Or do you have actual honest feelings that made you are blind to the fact that i am now a devil."

"I...  
She sighed  
"There is no reason to fight you."  
"I surrender do you."

The serious tone in which she said those words suprised Nick  
"Good...good."

"Nick-kun." Koneko said

"Koneko-chan,lucky for me for you to have joined us."  
Nick collapsed on his knees.  
"Not sure for how long i was going to hold."  
Nick then looked at Kazuhira.  
"This your cue you know." Nick then gestured his shoulder

"You sure you can trust her Nick?" Koneko asked him

Nick looked at Kaz then back to Koneko.

"I think there is saying about second chances,however it escapes my mind at the moment."  
"Decision remains."

Kazuhira then moved close to him,folding her black angel wings.  
"Thank you for trusting me even after i almost killed you."

"I'm getting some nasty deja vu right now."  
"Now answer me this."  
"Why did you surrender so easily?"

She took his hand and put over her shoulder to support him.  
"That answers your question?"

"Oh my,it seems you made some friends Nick." Akeno said

"Ah,Akeno,i see you got the...scabbard...gotta learn to keep that on me."

Then a sound of glass breaking was sounded from the church.

Koneko headed that way.

"We should be going aswell."

 **Small time skip.**

Reynalle laid beaten in front of everybody.

"So you are the girl from the Gremory family and you are that bastard from the Drakos family!"

"Why does everybody bring that up."  
"I mean come on,does it really matter,or even better you think i care."

"Oh that reminds me,we took care of your friends."  
"You know,those who came visiting." Rias said as she let three feathers fall in front of Reynalle  
"And it would seem you have to pick your friends carefully aswell."  
"You see Kazuhira-san would have fought with Nick-kun over here if she was truly assisting you."

"What!?"

"You really thought me a fool?" Kazuhira said

"So because you fell for that little devil you betray me."

"I wouldn't call him little,Drakos have a talent to go beyond expectations."  
"Besides,you think Azazel-sama would trust someone like you with such power?"

"You little-"

"Ohhhhh,i just got a reminder of why we came here in the first place..." Nick said

"Asia..." Issei whispered to himself

"So...Youma-chan,with which one do i start?"  
Nick started approaching her .  
He used his cane as he was limping.

"Eh?"

"You might have heard what i said before,about someones feathers getting plucked,so heres my dilemma,the left or the right,both seem equally appealing."

"Oh my,it would appear Nicks sadistical side came to join us."

"Issei-kun!" A girly voice that was known to Issei was heard from Reynalle  
"Help me!"  
"I know said and done mean things,but i had no choice!  
"It was my duty as a fallen angel!"

"Youma-chan?"

Nick turned to face Issei.

"Look,i still have-"

 **"Shut up..."**

"Eh?"

Nicks eyes were shining like before and his hands were emiting a dark aura.

 **"I was honestly having thoughts of letting you leave alive."  
** **"Now however,after seeing you trying to seduce my friend who has already suffered at your hands..."  
"Hoho,how much i want to split you open much like i did with that other fallen prick."**

Nick unsheathed Alaric.  
 **"I'm making Azazel a favor by killing you."**

"Nick-kun wait,it is not your choice."

Nick looked at his King giving him a direct order.  
He sheathed Alaric,however refused to calm down.  
He then looked at Issei.

"Please save me Issei-kun!"

"You are so..."  
"Nick,please."

 **"Hm,how about an experiment."**

Nick held his hand up.  
The aura around his hands formed a ball of purple flames.  
 **"Let us see..."**

"Nonono,please!"

 **"Thank you for that voice of yours."**  
He threw the ball at her for it explode into equally purple flames mid-air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Reynalle screamed as she was bathed in Nicks flames.

"Not even ashes left." Nick said

"What was that Nick?" Rias asked

"Pure anger i suppose,i calmed down surprisingly quick." He answered

Issei was standing over the dead girl.

"So she is Asia i suppose."

"Yes,you would love to meet her,she just wanted friends."

"She can still have them." Rias said

"What do you mean?" Issei questioned

Nick facepalmed.  
"Of course and i was getting all fired up for not being able to save a girl."

"What is going on?" Issei asked

"Simple,i will make a servant of mine."

"You can do that!?"

"For someone aspiring to become the Har-" Nick coughed  
"For someone with your goal in mind,you surely didn't do your homework Issei."

* * *

 **Meanwhile  
Classified underground facility  
**

"It would appear that the fallen angel has failed Sir,she is dead."

"Doesn't matter,that Sacred gear would just increase the likelihood of subjects surving the experiments."

"Should i report this to the director?"

"The director doesn't care so long we get results."

"Sir,test subjects 0 and 8 are ready to commence tests." A third man said

"Good,make sure subject 0 is in proper stasis this time."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Same** **facility,topside**

An armed group of men was about to storm the front entrance of a mountain facility.  
"This is Delta squad in position."

"This is Agent Omega,the camera system is down and manual alerts disabled."

"This is Alpha squad,we got you covered till you enter underground,after that you are on your own lads."

"This HQ,continue the oparation and remember the alerts are disabled their camera feed is dead and you may go loud."

"Roger."

* * *

 **The plot thickens.  
Huehuehuehue.**


	11. Chapter 11: Blood and Steel III

**Last chapter there was no codex as there was no new infomation to give you.**

 **Emoryhmorril: Thank you,but i am not that perfect my friend,even now i still find grammatical and vocaburaly mistakes in previous chapters,actually this is one of the reasons i am releasing chapters so late,i am double,triple,quadra,penta,hexa checking them and i still find mistakes.  
** **However the biggest hit is probably in my pride,i do believe myself to be a master when it comes to English and then there are my stories.  
Now about continuing this story...well let us say that even when this story ends(which will in probably 50+ chapters),there will be a sequel taking us further to the future of the world that is created.  
**

 **AKA,when this story ends,the next will take place in SPACE.  
And if you want i can probably work some kind of spinoff that will probably be a crossover,why,well...just cause.  
Just cause 3 XD  
Ok time i'll stop being random,for now.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
Blood And Steel III**

 **Classified underground facility  
** **Topside**

An armed group of men was about to storm the front entrance of a mountain facility.  
"This is Delta squad in position."

"This is Agent Omega,the camera system is down and manual alerts disabled."

"This is Alpha squad,we got you covered till you enter underground,after that you are on your own lads."

"This HQ,continue the oparation and remember the alerts are disabled their camera feed is dead and you may go loud."

"Roger." All answered

* * *

 **Alpha squad  
Squad size:2  
Affiliation:UK,Special Air Service(SAS)  
Location:opposite ridge  
Mission:Provide recon and sniper assistance to Delta squad and Agent Omega.**

"Delta,it would appear there is a snowstorm approaching,switch to thermals and wait for the storm,then begin your approach." Alpha 1 said

 _"I thought we were given permision to go loud,why are we being stealthy?" Delta 3_

 _"Gunner shut it,we don't know how many more are inside." Delta 1 said_

 _"Then why did command give permision to-"_

 _"They trust us with choosing the best approach Delta 3."  
"You follow Alphas suggestion,i'll make sure nobody finds out that the comms are down." Omega said_

"Sir i have eyes on Omega." Alpha 2 said

Alpha 2s scope was looking at the lone agent that was on the roof of the facilitys entrance.

"Omega you hear that?We got you on our scopes,you have some room to be careless."

 _"Roger that Alpha." Omega responded_

 _"Man we are just sitting here doing nothing." Delta 3 said_

"You yanks really need to shut up." Alpha 2 said

 _"Hey listen here you bri-"_

 _"For fucks sake Gunner be quiet."_

 _"This is Windmaster,Delta squad will maintain radio silence for now."_

"Roger that Delta leader."

"So captain,do you get the yanks or do i get them."

"Support the spetsnaz,i'll cover the yanks."

* * *

 **Agent Omega  
** **Affiliation:ex-KGB,current spetsnaz "L** **one Wolf" operative  
Mission:Copy all data in the facilitys hard drives and then issue a system wide purge**

Omega stayed proned on the roof and pulled out a radio that was on a different frequency than his comprades.

"Sir do you hear me."

 _"Loud and clear Omega,not for long though." The voice from the radion said_

Omega figured he knew about of the storm.  
"Sir the Americans don't appear to be informed of the gravity of the situation,they are too relaxed."

 _"This is a joint op between 3 world powers,briefing everyone on the_ _situation proves to be difficult with the time given,nothing we can do."_

"Sir what if-"

 _"Listen carefully Omega,your objective is the primary goal of this joint op,their mission is secondary."_

"Yes sir." Omega closed the radio

 _"What was that Omega?" Alpha 2 said over the radio_

"I contacted to see why the Americans are relaxed,turns out they weren't briefed properly."

 _"Just great." Alpha 2 said_

 _"Omega when you get to the elevator brief them to what is actually going on." Alpha 1 said_

"Roger that Alpha,the storm is about to hit,there are 3 in the room below me,when the storm hits snipe the 2 on the table playing cards,the one on the window is mine."

* * *

"Bloody hell,the bastard got them right."

"What was that corporal?"

"I mean he got them right."  
"They are playing cards."

"Don't get distracted,we got the easiest job of the 3 but that doesn't mean it will be easy."

"Noted."

Alpha squad place their scopes on the soon to be dead men.

* * *

 **Delta squad  
Squad size:4  
** **Affiliation:1st SFOD-D(aka Delta Force)  
Mission:Plant explosive charges at the facilitys main support ****structure.**

"Hey sarge,what do you think we will find inside." Delta 4 said

"We are going in blind due to time pressure and cause intel is scarce."

"Still why the fuck are we freezing our asses off in some Carpathian mountain."

"Gunner quite being salty that we are stuck with a secondary mission." Delta 4 said

"I ain't salty Ghost,i am just angry that we are freezing our asses here."

"You think the brits have it better,they have been at it in that ridge of theirs way before we were dropped off by chopper." Delta 2

"Still-"

"Quiet."  
Delta squad turned to look at its leader.  
"The storm is about to hit,thermals now."

* * *

 **Meanwhile  
** **Underground section**

"Topside you copy?" A man said over a mic

...

"Topside,do you copy?"

"Another wire must snapped from the cold again."

"Ahh for fucks sake,it's the fourth this week."

"Winter ain't doing us any favors,i'll get the maintence team."

"No wait."

"What is it?"

"The wires are fine,system says it should be working."

"So that means someone is sleeping on post."

"With this fucking weather i doubt it,get a security detail."

The man then flipped a switch with the incription  
 ** _Yellow alert._**

* * *

"What is the alert about?"

"It would appear topside has gone silent sir."

A tremor was felt.

"Earthquake?"

"No lad,that came from above."  
"Get all test subjects to full stasis,i want them frozen yesterday!"

* * *

 **Topside**

"FUCKING HELL!" Alpha 1 said

 _"ALL SQUADS STATUS REPORT NOW!" Joint Command Headquarters(JCHQ)_

"Alpha squad here,we are good."

 _"Delta here,Delta 3 is unconscious,rest of Delta squad is combat effective."_

 _"Omega here,got a flesh wound from some sharpnel from the explosion,combat efficiency unaffected."_

 _"What happened Alpha?" JCHQ_

"Some bloke caused an explosion in the main compound,half the place is shredded,the entrance to the underground seems to be intact,no avalanche to worry about."

 _"Delta get your men to the LZ andhand the explosives to Agent Omega."_

 _"That is a negative,i will not have time to complete both objectives."_

 _"Delta 4 and i will stay here,Delta 2 will take 3 to the LZ."_

 _"Alright then,Alpha while they are down there find out who or what caused the explosion and set up to ambush any kind of reinforcements._

"Roget that HQ,corporal stay here."

"Aye captain."

* * *

 **Next Day  
Kuoh Academy  
Occult Clubhouse**

"We are going where?" Issei asked

"Dragomir send us an official invitation to a ball he is organising."

"Ahhh a question Buchou."  
"What is a 'ball'?"  
"And who is this Dragomir fellow again."

"A 'ball' is another word for a party,and Dragomir will be Nicks brother-in-law."

"So Eliz is his sis."

"Correct."  
"Normally i would decline but since it involves Nick and...well i would like to give Asia a welcome,nothing better than a small adventure."

"Thanks again Buchou."

"Now give this to Nick." Rias handed Issei a package

"What is this?"

"His Lady Drakos asked me to pass it to him for today,can you do this for me?"

"Sure thing Buchou."

* * *

 **Nicks house**

Asia became Rias bishop,since her gift,her Sacred gear could heal all wounds,Rias told her to treat Nick.

In the living room Asia was treating Nicks wounds from last night,Nick was sitting in a chair while Asia was healing his back.  
Elizabeth was siting on the couch in front of them with Ator sleeping on her lap.

"I-I'm s-sorry,i can seem to be able to heal your...claws." Asia said

"Well they aren't exactly alive or anything."  
"However this will prove problematic."

"Come on Nick,i think you can handle yourself without your forelegs."

"Its not that." Nick started to removed his shirt

Asia face became red at the sight of Nicks body and Elizabeth blushed a little,she had seen him naked before,the upper part at least.

"See here." Nick placed his hand on his right side

The girls looked at him with confusion.

"Well it looks fine but come and feel it.'

"Ahhh."

"I'll do it." She said as she placed the black dragon next to her slowly so he doesn't wake up  
"i'll have to sooner or la-" Elizabeth didn't finish talking as her hand touched Nicks side  
"It is like its..."

"Broken to peices."  
"Now i am no medical expert but."  
"It would appear these guys have always been inside me,my body got used to them supporting it to stand upstraight,and now that one side is all jacked up-"

"You can't walk properly." Elizabeth said

"It would appear for the time being i'll actually be using Alaric for something other than slashing."

"I'm sorry Nick."

"Don't blame yourself."  
"I am a special case after all." Nick smiled at her

Asia smiled back.

"Now Asia let us get down to business."

"Business?" Elizabeth questioned

"Ahmm what do you mean by business?" Asia asked

"How long have you known Issei?" Nick said with a grin forming on his face

"How about you asked without looking like a creep."

Nick simply eyed Elizabeth with a look that said  
 _Don't smart-ass me now._  
However she shot back a similar expresion.

"Ahm-"

"Wait i just noticed something."

"What did you notice _darling_?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic."  
"Anyways,that uniform,it would appear i was focused on my pain that i didn't that you are wearing my schools uniform."

"Yes it is,what do you think?"

"You sure you should be asking that to me."

"I'll agree with Nick."

"But i don't know-"

"He lives across the street." Nick said

"Eh?"

"Issei you dummy,he lives exactly at the opposite house." Elizabeth said

"Although it would appear his house populace got raised by one recently."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked

"Rias-buchou moved in."

"She did?!"

 _Ohh Issei you lucky bastard._

"All right let us be real now Asia,do you have a crush on Issei."

"Ahmmm..." Asia blushed and started fiddling with her fingers

Elizabeth got close to Nick and whispered to his ear.

 _"I believe her response says it all."_

Nick gave her a positive nod.

The doorbell then rung.

"I'll get it." Elizabeth said

"Asia could you hand me Alaric."

"Oh ahh...you mean this cane?"

"Yes that one."

Asia gave Alaric to Nick who then proceded to going over to the couch where Ator was sleeping.

"Hey there little one,wake up we got visitors."

 _"I ain't doing no tricks for you John."_

 _Who the fuck is John.  
Probably one of my brothers.  
Wait...  
_ _I ain't doing no tricks for you John.  
_ _  
_Nick stood still for a few moments as he thought over what the tricks would actually mean.  
 _Biting his tail?  
_ _Setting fire on his tail,wait that is not possible.  
_ _Maybe-_

"NICK,YOU GOT MAIL!" A voice familiar to Nick screamed  
Ator jolted his head up and from his hectic movements it would appear he almost-

"If you had shaten yourself there i would have literaly skinned you."  
"And now."  
"The hell Issei."

"Hello Asia,good to see you are ok."

 _Did he just completely ingnore me?!_

"Thank you Issei-san-eh?"

Asia saw Elizabeth gesturing at her uniform.

"Oh yes."  
"Issei-san what do you think?" She said as spun around

"Nick this our-"

"Ohh now you notice me."  
"And yes this is our schools uniform."

"But how?"

"Have you forgotten that the the father of our King is our schools administrator?"

"I don't i think i've even been-"

"Anyways,so from this ma-well package is a more appropriate word." Nick said once he spotted the box Issei brought

"Buchou said it is was sent by someone named Lady Drakos,do you know who could that be?"

Nick and Elizabeth stared coldy into Issei.

"What?"  
"Guys you are scaring me a little."

"Why are you giving Issei-san those stares?"

Nick massaged one of his temples.

"Issei,what is my name?"

"Nikolaos Drak-ohhhhhh."

 _"Can't believe somebody like him turned out to the the Red Dragon Emperor." Ator said_

"The world sure has a weird sense of humour." Elizabeth said

"Hey!"

"Don't listen to them Issei,they are just jely."

"Jely!?"

 _"I can understand Lady Tepes being envious but me,no."_

"Well you are trapped into that body."

 _"Like i could have done something about it."_

"Not goind against my Father was something you could do."

 _"It is in our nature,you aswell will start to experience it soon."_

"Expirience what?"

As Nick and Ator had their fight,Issei helped Elizabeth open the package.

 _Ohh,this will look good on him  
_ Elizabeth thought.

What was inside was a set of black and red clothing.  
A black tuxedo,a red vest,black suit pants,black tuxedo shoes and lastly a pair of black gloves.

"Nick you got a present."

"Hmm." Nick walked over to her  
"Hoo..."

"There is a note." Elizabeth said

 _"Heard you will be going to a party,so i packed this for you.  
Should you wish to use your forelegs while wearing it i placed a spell on it in advance.  
_ _Your Father wore these once,let us hope they'll fit you,what am i saying,of course they will."_

"I think i am getting spoiled."

"Woahh,you are going to wear this at the party,the hell am i suppose to show up with?"

"Just your uniform i suppose."

"What party?" Asia asked

"There is this ball Elzabeths brother is making."

"Ohhhh yes."  
"That is today."  
"I better get going,Dragomir will probably have a dress i'll have to wear."

Before Nick or anyone could answer her she had already placed the clothing on the couch and left.

"Nick-san,i think you will look great in this."

"Yeah with that cane you'll look even more cool,man i wish i was you."

"That irony."

"Irony?"

"You wish to be me,well i wish to be you,you have one of the Thirteen Longimus."  
"I probably butchered the words."  
"You have Rias-buchou living with you while i have a drake and a vampire,who for some reason hasn't drunk blood yet..."  
"Ator?"

 _"I haven't seen her."_

"Hmmmm..."

"Something wrong?" Asia asked

"Probably nothing,it just that..."  
He sighed  
"...i don't know,i just feel uneasy about it for some reason."

"Anyways,you might wanna get dressed Buchou said the party starts at nightfall."

Nick looked outside to see the light of a setting sun.

"Fuckin-"  
Nick was going to swear but he refrained as he recalled Asia was here as well,she was a nun so cursing was probably new to her.  
"Ator."

 _"No,i cannot assist you with your clothes,i'm sorry."  
_ Then Ator started flying towards the door.  
The doorbell rung.

"Hmm?" Nick walked and openned the door

He a man taller with red eyes and white hair that was wearing a set of clothing similar to the ones he recieved.

 _"Lord Augus"  
_ Ator jumped and settled on his shoulder.

"Augus?"

"Yes that is my name,you must be Nick."

"We are brothers...i suppose."

Augus let out a laugh.

"Don't suppose when you know for certain."

"Well do come in please."  
"These my fellow comprades."  
"Issei,a pawn."

"A pawn that has absorded eight peices." Issei said

"No suprise you do are the Red Dragon Emperor." Augus said

"You know?" Nick asked

"Come on lil brother,our family name leterally means Dragon,you think we wouldn't involve ourselves Dragons."

"Point,and this is Asia,our newly aquired bishop."

"I heard about it from Lady Rias,you have my condolences."

"Oh it is ok,i don't regret becoming a devil,i can have friends that way."

Augus laughed  
"Looks like the rumours about Lady Rias taking lively characters under her service are true."

"Anyways you've caught me in a predicament really."

"Predicament?"

 _"He doesn't know how to dress properly."_

"Hey,i would have figured it out on my own,if i had the time that is."

"Well it is no problem,i can help you,i have to,i am your big bro after all."

"Well i will be going."  
"Asia come on lets go."  
"Ahh yes Buchou said to meet that the clubhouse ok."

"Ok."

Issei and Asia left.

"Buchou?"

"It is how he calls Rias,buchou means president."

"Ohh yeah,you guys have a club,gotta say good idea for cover."

"Although i'm pretty sure it was just Rias being Rias."

"Hmmmm?"

"She doesn't look like it but she is similar to our Father in the sense that she has a plan for almost everything."  
"She can also take something she personaly wants,the club for example,and make an elaborate and legitimate excuse for it."

"Yeah that sounds like dad all right."  
"Anyways we are losing time,if i am to-"  
"Why are you limbing?"

"It would appear my forelegs can't be healed by Asias Sacred Gear."

"That is preposterous."  
"Her Sacred is suppose to heal all wounds."

"Well they aren't exactly organic,when you think about it they are more like extensions of myself."

Augus giggled  
"You sound like Alaric."  
"Fitting for mother to give him to you."

"Anyways,you gonna help?"

* * *

 **Occult Clubhouse**

"Buchou we are back." Issei said as entered the main room with Asia

"I don't see Nick-kun with you Issei." Rias said as she noticed her rook wasn't with them

"Ah well his brother showed up and is now helping him get dressed,by the way are we gonna get dressed?"

"I had plans to."

"Had?"

"To be honest i knew we were invited before we recieved our invetation,however when i was praparing our cloths Asia-chan hadn't joined us yet."  
"And so since we are one big family we will be going with our uniforms."

"But what about Nick-"

"Issei-kun,this party is partially made in Nicks honour." Kiba said

"And as the family we are we must understand that." Akeno said

"Ahh,thats a bummer."

"Why is it bad Issei-san?" Asia asked

"Because Nick got a cool outfit while we are stuck our uniforms."

"Why is that a problem,it is his day after all." Asia with one of her honest smiles

"Ahh..."  
 _She_ _has_ _so much power._

"Ahh...fine i'll stop whining."

Rias then hugged Issei

"Don't worry Issei,its not like it matters what we wear."

"Buchou..."

"Rias-buchou has a point Issei,today we can be considered Nicks escorts at best." Kiba said

"Well that is one way to look at it." Akeno said

A magic circle bearing the sigil of Drakos appear on the ground.

"Speak of the devil." Kiba said

Nick and Augus appeared.

"Ok,someone really needs to teach this teleportation trick."

"Just cause you pack a punch right now it doesn't mean you are ready for magic."  
"But all in due time,patience is a virtue for a reason." Augus answered at his brothers comment

"Alright so come on,round up in a circle we should be going,the sun is already down."

"Round up in a circle?" Issei asked

"You don't expect me to walk there do you?"  
"I can barely walk even with a cane."

"Oh my,Nick-kun you look glamorous."

"Let us hope the other guests think that aswell." Augus said

"Why are we putting emphasis on how i look?"

"You got to look your grandest,remember what the main event is." Kiba said

"Ahh yes,so this Adrei...he isn't of those people who backdown is he?"

"From what i heard from Dragomir and Aron...no,expect a rough welcome by him."  
"Especially when he finds out."

Nick saw Rias with her hand on her chin,she was in her thinking pose.  
 _Ahhhh.  
_ _Alright lets see if i'll like this._

"Rias-buchou,what are you scheming."

"I am not known in the vampire society and i'm pretty sure Dragomir will tag along."

"So you are suggesting we take Kiba-kuns statement even further."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea,that way maybe we can make it through the night without a fight." Augus said as he understood what she was planning

"It would be preferable,i don't know how good i'll be in a fight in this state."

"Then again a fight might be just what you need." Kiba said

"Meaning?" Nick asked

"Remember when we-well you killed the stray devil,i chopped off some of your forelegs and you simply grew them back."

"You must have been absorded in the heat of the moment." Akeno said

"Well that is no suprise,our healing powers are their at their strongest when we are in a pinch." Augus

"So we all get that?" Nick asked

"We do have this special immortality our father gave us."  
"After all this years i'm certain it runs our desire to live."

"If you put it that way we are immortal so long we want to live?"  
"So besically the good kind of immortality,when life gets to shit and you lose the will to live you just die."

"That is my theory at least."

"Ahh guys i'm a little lost." Issei said

"So where did we lose you?" Nick asked

"At Buchous plan."

Nick facepalmed while everyone let out a small giggled.

"No seriously what is Buchous idea."

"Kiba said that you can be considered my escorts at best."  
"Rias-buchou wants to takes this one step further."

"Can you say it more simply?"

"Her plan is to pretend i am the King."

"Oh."

"All right i believe we wasted enough time,lets get going." Rias said

"So are we doing it?" Nick asked

"That is your decision my King." She responded

Nick grinned.  
"Alright then,time to assign your role as pieces for now."  
"Well only the bishop suits you Rias-buchou."

"Since when are you addressing your servants like that?" Rias said

"Thank you for pointing out my mistake Rias-chan."  
"Now,Akeno-chan,our destination:The Romanian Prince."

"With pleusure Nick-sama."

 _Ohhh i'm liking this._

* * *

 **The Romanian Prince  
Main Entrance**

Nick along with his "servants" and brother approached the main door,there were security guards,Nick could feel they were vampires.

"What is this some school trip?" One of two guards standing at the door asked

"A school trip at this hour?"  
"Then again the uniforms do mislead you."

"Ahh so you are here for the party,your invitation please?" The other guard asked

"Akeno-chan."

She handed them the invitation.

"This is a single person invitation sir,i'm afraid your friends can't follow."

"They are not my friends."

"Then what are they?"

"They are my servants."

"Still we can't let-"

"Hold it Vlad,the invitation addresses him as the future prince." The first one said

"What?"  
"Give it to me."  
His friend gave it to him  
"Ohhh."  
"Sorry for keeping you milord!"  
"You can go right in."

"Thank you."

They went past the door.

"Ohhh,we are lucky,he didn't leave angry."

"I wouldn't want to be the guy that ruined todays show."

"So thats the guy our princess will marry."

"Yep."

"You reckon we can sneak at the ball and see him kick Adreis ass."

"Yeah sure,and then we'll get our ass branded by Lord Dragomir."

"No need to be like that."

"There is no need to sneak in there you dumdum,our shift ends literaly in 10 minutes."  
"I'm pretty sure we won't miss the show."

* * *

As they were walking through the hallways they could see that building was decorated for a party.  
It was then that Nick saw am unfortunatly familiar face.

"Drake,is that you?"

"Hello Corina,it has certainly been a time."

"Only a few months,not long enough to forget your smell."

Nick sighed  
"You know why we are here,how about you 'introduce' us to the party i guess."

"Fufu,and who am i introducing a exactly?"

"Lord Nikolaos Drakos and his servants."

"Ohhh you've certainly moved up in life." She said sarcastically,she knew the truth after all  
"And how about you."

"Lord Augus Drakos." Augus said

"Ohhhh one his brothers,make sure to have his back in there."

"So jokes aside,does Dragomir have a plan or just go with the flow." Nick asked concerned of fucking up in there

"The flow."  
"Now lets go."

Corina gave the follow gesture.

"Drake?" Akeno asked

"It's the word for young Dragon,i think she gave me the nickname on day 1."

"Man must have been good working with her."  
 _There he goes again._

"Issei-kun,i would like to remind you that you are **already** very fortunate when it comes to the fairer gender."  
"So don't push your luck,especially now when i am under stress." Nick said as started to walk a little faster to be side by side with Corina

"Geez,what happened now?"

"Nick-sama is really stressed right now Issei-kun." Akeno said

"Which is a good thing." Augus said

"Hmm,why is it good?" Rias asked

"Him being stressed means he understands the gravity of the situation."

"That is an interesting way to see it."

"It also means he is not arrogant,seeing him now he reminds me of-"

"One of your brothers?" Rias said

"No,he actually reminds me of myself."

"That is a good thing right?" Issei said

"Well hopefully he won't go through most of the stuff i did."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Issei!"

"It is ok,how much do you know about the Civil War?"

"Ahh first time i hear of it."

"Then this will be a story for another time."

* * *

Dragomir was in the event hall.  
The hall had 2 floors,the first containing the large dance floor in which people were already dancing to a song,"Waltz With Vampires."  
Both floors had a large and diverse buffet ranging from simple to specially ordered dishes.

Dragomir being the host,was the center of attention,an unwanted attention.  
He took sip from his glass of wine a he offered fake smiles to those around him.  
He spotted Adrei with a group of vampire nobles,the nobles were serving his family,the Tepes.  
He rolled his eyes when he heard Adrei saying of how he made Elizabeth fall in love with him.  
He rejoiced at the thought that at any moment Nick will arrive,then the true party can start.

"My Lords and Ladies."  
 _Corina._  
Dragomir turned his attention to her voice but didn't turn to face her direction,he wanted to see Adreis reaction to the devils.  
"May i present to you my Lords friends from the Underwolrd."  
"Lord Augus Drakos."  
"And his brother Lord Nikolaos Drakos along with his loyal servants."

Dragomir saw that Adrei was not pleased,then their eyes met,Dragomir couldn't help but grin.  
He then turned his attention at his 'true' future brother-in-law.

* * *

"That is a big place." Issei said

"Good God,i can practically feel the stares." Nick said

"Hmmm,i don't see the future bride." Augus said

"She is yet to finish dressing." Corina said

"Is she now?" Nick said

"Hoo,you want to check?"

"Am i allowed to check?"

"Normally no,but i'll make an expectation for someone like you."

"Corina i thought i asked to keep your flirting with Nick to a minimun tonight." Dragomir said

"But i am yet to reach the minimun."

"Ahh,for fucks sake."  
"Changing the subject,what happened?" Dragomir pointed at the cane Nick was using

"Small injury,will heal,nothing to fret about."

"Anyways,Corina take Nick to my little Eliz."  
"Oh yeah,do come up with an act when you are with her,something fun please."

"I'll see what i can do."

Nick started following Corina.  
However they came to a stop when they heard something interesting.

"Would you at that?"  
"We meet again Drakos."

"Nick it is not for you come on lets go."

Apart from the fight Adrei was having with Augus.  
Nicks 'servants' stayed close to their 'Kings' brother.

"Asia-chan,you have been awfullly quiet."

"Oh,i'm sorry Rias-san,it is just that i feel odd."

"Well there is no reason to feel odd,besides we are doing this Nick-kun." Akeno said

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Here Nick." Nick entered the room whose door Corina unlocked

"This doesn't seem like-"  
He heard the door getting locked.  
 _Are you fucking we with me now.  
_ Corina pushed him against the wall.  
"Why now of all times,we are on the clock."

"Ohh come on,even a quickie will do." She said  
Nick struggled to move as the wall behind was as hard as the vampire in front of him.  
He dropped Alaric and tried to use his hands to stop Corinas hands however without success.  
"Alright we are doing this!" He said as he felt her hand gripping his crotch

"CORINA!"

"Lady Elizabeth?!"

Elizabeth was at the balcony bearing witness to this.

"Thank God you are here Eliz-

"You shut up."

"Ok..."  
 _Why the fuck is she angry, **I** am the one who should be the most angry._

"Even after i told you."

"You have to tell him yourself."

 _Tell me what?_  
Nick decided to wait this out.  
Geting involved in a catfight isn't the smarted idea one could have.

"You need to tell you him yourself,it is his own right to know after all."

"I know but..." Elizabeth turned her eyes to Nick

"Ok listen you two,i don't know what this is about,what i do know is that Dragomir is waiting downstairs."  
"So if their is something i should know,now would be a good time."

A minute of silence passed by.

"Alright now,how about we go downstairs."

"Ahhh for fucks sake,she is addicted to you."

Nick froze and Elizabeth turned all kinds of red.

"Say what?"

"She is addicted to you."

Nick slowly turned to face Corina.  
"The fuck does that mean?"

"We are vampires,and purebloods at that,the blood we drink has a major effect on us."

"So you are saying that Elizabeth is addicted to my blood..."  
"Are we sure about this?"

"Oh come on,be man and claim responsibilty for her first."

"H-her-w-what-...What?!"

"Not that first you moron her first-

"My first feed."

"Ohh,ok,so you are-were a virgin in that sense."  
"So what,just because i am her first 'meal' she is addicted to me?"

Corina sighed  
"I thought you'd come to the conclusion right away."  
"You blood carries power,son to the Devil Valerion Drakos and son to Echidna,Mother of all Monsters."  
"I'm pretty sure any vampire that gets even a drop of your blood will get an addiction to it."

Nick rubbed his eyes.  
"This is too much,i'm going downstairs."  
"Corina the door."

"No you are not going nowhere." Corina gave Nick a little push resulting in him falling in Elizabeths arms  
She then hastenly proceeded to unlock the door get outside and lock it again.

"Corina open the door!" Elizabeth shouted

"You are staying there till things are solved."

"For fucks sake." Nick said

Both realising that they will be stuck till the matter is 'solved',they exchanged looks at its other.  
Neither of the two had words to speak.  
Till Nick calmed down and decided to brake the 'ice'.

"So this is why i don't see you drink."

"What?"

"You know,blood and all."

"What makes you think that i would-"

"Alright sorry,if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Nono,its that i don't want to think that i'm a pervert."

Nick just stared at her causing her to blush.  
"Don't stare like that,this is what i want to avoid."

"Not doing a pretty good job."  
"So anyways,why would i think that you are a pervert?"

"Well its that ehmm."

"Alright,to bear in mind,i am no vampire,if drinking blood in public is considered lewd or something for some reason."  
"I wouldn't really give a fuck about it."  
"Now changing the subject,since i have calmed down i can think clearly."  
"And that clear thinking is telling me that **my** blood is the only blood you can drink,am i right?"

"Well...its not that i can't drink the blood of others,its just that i have heavy preference for yours."

"Heavy preference..."  
"That night we met...it wasn't the only time was it?"

"I...i sneaked one when i was changing your top the other day."

Nick let out a long sigh.  
"Please just...come on Nick force the words out." Nick said as he started turning red  
"Next time you need to...next time you need to feed just...for fucks sake just...just tell me,ok?"

Elizabeth giggled.

 _Alright bud,you are almost through this._

"Nick..."  
Nick then saw her blue eyes turning red nearly matching the color of her blusing face.  
 _Ohh dear._  
"Considering my previous statement,i don't think i can reject your request now can i?"

"No you can't,especially since you can't run." She said as she locked Nick in a tight embrace

Nick,the guy who you would expect to be bold was now now blushing red over a girl breasts having contact with him.  
However there was more,her sweet womanly smell.  
He was urged to respond to Elizabeths embrace and when he did his hand went intuitively for her butt.  
"You sure you wanna start a party up here."

"Oi,you gonna drink my blood,in return i get to cop some feels."

"I wouldn't call that some."

Nick giggled at that.  
"Come on,i can see you are starting to drool." He exposed his neck to her  
"Actually wait,will it hurt?"

"Don't be a wuss." She said as she suck her fangs into his neck

Nick gasped at the suprise,it wasn't pain,it actually felt good.

After she was done Elizabeth started licking her lips for any blood left,she made sure Nick was watching.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Our saliva is a natural aphrodisiac,this is why your little friend down there is up."

 _Little does she know he was up wayyy earlier._

Nick felt the marks of her bite healing,he also felt something else was healing.

"Hmmmm" Nick got up with no trouble and jumped a little

"Looks like we both got something out of this." Elizabeth said

The door was unlocked.

"Ahhh,come let us go downstairs before i lose self-control."

"Self-control?" Nick and Elizabeth said

"Lets just get going."

* * *

 **Classified location  
Debriefing of Operation:Terata  
**

"Alpha squad,your mission was to-"

"Let us cut to the chase,we are not the ones that went down there you know."

"Fine then,what can you tell us about the explosion."

"After i finished my check of the site sir,the explosion wasn't caused by any kind of military hardware,that i can say for sure."

"You mean the explosion was caused by something unrelated to weaponry."

"Yes,it was unnatural."

"Anything else that peaked your interest Alpha?"

"The screeches."

"The screeches?"

"Yes,when Omega and Delta exited the mine and exploded the charges some kind of strange screeches reached the surface."

The debreifer gritted teeth.

"You are not going to tell us are you?"

"Of course not,we are done,theirs a chopper to take you back to Britain,we thank you for your cooperation." The man got up and extended his hand to Alpha 1

"Because i know this is just the beginning for you lot,good luck." Alpha 1 accepted his handshake

Alpha left the room from the door behind the debriefer.  
He then pressed a buttom on a intercome on the wall.

"Sent Delta 1 and 4 in."

They entered through the opposing door.

"Take a seat."

As they took their seats the debriefer could it feel,there was a storm heading his way.

"Delta squad,your mission was to-"

"To plant explosive charges at the facilitys main supports,however it would appear you aren't telling us everything." Delta 1 said

"I thought things were made clear,we didn't have enough time to-"

"Then you should have gotten it,we got send down a into a lab field with monsters!" Delta 1 kept going as Delta 4 left his officer to his rant

The debreifer slammed his fists on the table.

"The organisation we are fighting is a cunning one,we are lucky we were even able to get you lot together in a day!"

"Oparation of such impor-"

"Importance can kiss my ass,how much time you think we had till they get wind of the fact that we got the facilitys location!"  
"Now shut the fuck,sit your ass down and tell me what the fuck you saw down there!"

* * *

 **Command room**

"He snapped again."

"This is why i don't like dealing with humans."

"Emil?"

"Some ask too many questions and some don't and follow orders,i hate this gamble."

"Anyways,got the files Omega took."

"So how much did they progress with the 'corruption'."

"Well they far from controlling it,they can barely even contain it by the looks of things."

"Good,deploy other agents to make sure no unwanted eyes pry around the site,we must make sure they never retrieve this subject of theirs again."

"Speaking of the subject,Omega has managed to get a picture of the subject."

"Oh dear,that old 'Dragon' isn't going to like this."

* * *

 **So to those guys that Private messaged me and asked "Where the fuck to the milatary guys fit in?"  
** **Well here is were they fit in.  
** **But now we got relevations,somebody is researching somekind of "corruption".  
** **Elizabeth got addicted to Nicks devil/god blood.  
** **Who is this subject and why will the old "Dragon" be angry about its identity.  
And this chapter ended sorta in a cliffhanger.**

 **Find out next time on Highschool DxD: A Lord of Vengeance.  
Even though the only little Vengeance that took place,took place a chapter ago and just that.**

 **Will Lord Prince remember to actually make the tittle fit with the story,or will he keep it there just cause it sounds cool.  
Find out next time on pointless ****lollygagging.**

 _ **Codex**_

 **Waltz With Vampires:An actual song.**

 **Augus Drakos:The 59th son and current 5th eldest of the Drakos brothers.  
Augus can be said to be the most caring of the Drakos brothers,however his way caring is a harsh one.  
One would expect a kind behavior to those he cares for and spoiling them.  
Instead Augus acts as a mentor and always will,he will give suggestions not solutions when someone he looks after has a problem.  
However he wasn't always like that.  
At the time of the Civil War,he was arrogant and hostile to anyone not agreeing with him,all but one of his older brothers.  
That brother was ****Eligius,the second son of Valerion,due to politics and being an overcrowded family even for Devils,Valerion couldn't find time for all of his sons,as such a few of the elders raised the young ones.**

 **Augus joined the Old Devils however he quickly became a turncoat when he had to kill** **Eligius.  
** **By the time he made the right choice** **Eligius was dead for 2 years.  
His brothers,father and mother had forgiven him for what he had done.  
However he had not forgiven himself.  
Augus lived a lonely and somewhat depressive life since the wars end.  
Lately however with the news of a new brother joining the Drakos fold Augus for the first time after ****Eligius death was happy.  
He feels he owes it to ****Eligius to help Nick mature and become the person he is suppose to be.  
Just like ****Eligius did with him.**

 **A special skill unique to Augus is that he can form his dragon scales into a sword,something he doesn't use as he prefers to wield the sword made from his brother** **Eligius,the sword a 'bastard sword'.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Dance With The Devil

**Fair warning,perspectives change a lot in this chapter,be prepared.**

 **Also there were some problems with this getting uploaded.**  
 **There may be missing words.**  
 **Sorry,this is the site itself trolling me.**

 **Now back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
Dance With The Devil  
**

"There have been gone for some time." Dragomir said

"You don't think your friend tryied to have her way with Nick." Rias said

"Hmm,i wouldn't doubt if she did,however she promised to keep herself decent for half a night."

"Half a night?"

"I know her,she wouldn't last a day."

"Sir the Carmilla representatives have arrived." A butler said

"Ahhh,let us hope they sent someone that actually wants to talk this time around."

"It is a gentleman Sir,i believe we can assume things will go smoothly."

"The Carmilla sent a man as a representative?"  
"Hmmm,intriguing..."  
"Rias when your King returns please to tell him of the schedule."

"I will Lord Dragomir."

"This way Sir."

Dragomir followed the butler.

"So what do you think Rias-san." Kiba said

"Nick-kun has his work cut out for him." Rias responded

"Knowing him he will accept the challenge with a smile." Kiba said

"Don't forget his devious grin,i wonder how he will handle this Adrei." Akeno added

"Weren't you with Issei?" Kiba asked

"I decided to leave him and Asia-chan alone for a little,so what is this i hear about Nick-kun and a challenge."

"Dragomir has almost everything set up from what he tells me,all that is left is for Nick-kun to do his part."

"Can we assist him?He _is_ our King right now." Kiba said

"Dragomir didn't-Oh look there they are."

Rias spotted Nick with Elizabeth and Corina.

* * *

"Hmmm,it would appear everyone is spreaded out through this mess." Nick said noticing Rias,Akeno and Kiba at one place.  
Dragomir going to another.  
Issei,Asia and Koneko nowhere to be seen.  
He sighed in his frustration.  
He wanted to be done with this quickly.

"I'll go find my brother." Like she always does Elizabeth left without Nick being able to even talk

"And i guess will stick with you milord."

"Corina,unlike a few minutes ago i can walk,plus i have cane,so explain why are-"

"Why am i putting your arm in my valley?"

"Yes..."

She let go of his hand.

"You are no fun."

"I think i made myself clear the last time we saw each other."

"Last time you were a little drake,now you are reaching maturity,what a better time to find a partner."

"Are trying to tell to be more aggresive with Elizabeth or are you just trying to get in my pants."

"Little bit of both."

Nick sighed  
"Besides i think it might be too early to say i am maturing right now."

"Age is just a number for us,especially for some like you."

Nick sighed

"Still hate losing an argument?"

"Yes and i always will."  
"Theres Augus,without Adrei."

"I think Dragomir managed to split them up."  
"Oh and there is Dragomir,come on Drake."

"Hold it,how about you use my name for a change."

"You are not my boss."

"I will be in the future."

"In the future and in a special sense."  
"Now come on."

* * *

"So how come the Carmilla send a lad like yourself as their representative?" Drogomir questioned the Carmilla vampire

"Well the council thought they should someone the Tepes will be...comfortable with."

Dragomir laughed  
"It is fine if you don't tell me why,it is only my curiosity that will be unsated,you should know that after my cousins attempted coup my father is trying to change us."  
"Whether it is for the better or for the worse change always has violent reactions when hundreds of years of tradition are involved."

"My moth-Our council wishes to know to where those changes will lead."

"I believe i can tell you this much."  
"The plan is to unites us under one faction adopting qualities of both the Tepes and the Carmilla."  
"In simple words my father is just supporting gender equality,sounds lame when you say it like that."

"On that we can agree,let us stick to calling it reforming for now,gonna have to make it sound pretty to others back home."

"Yesyes."  
"Have you been informed of the twist in todays party."

"All i know is that your sister,Lady Elizabeth,is getting married with a member of a powerful Devil family."  
"And now i hear this Adrei Carstein,pardon me for not knowing him,most of the Carmilla only knows your family."

"Much like that we only the head of your Council and her family."

"At any rate,i believe introductions are in order,in my case at least."

"Edmund Carmilla."

"Or not."

"You think i wouldn't remember you,you sneaky fox."

Edmund laughed at Dragomirs comment.

"Well here is your answer,i requested to be sent."

"So what do you think of my little party,realy jump from the ones Lady Carmilla made when we were little don't you think."

"Sorry to break to you but this party is as dull as my mothers."

"Good i wasn't trying to impress."

"Were you now milord?" Corina said followed by Nick

"Remember Corina Edmund?" Dragomir asked his old friend

"It is not like you can forget someone like her."

"Yeah she seems to have that effect on people." Nick said

"And who might this...young devil be."

"Young devil..."  
"Hmmm,i have grown too accustomed on getting insulted when meeting someone."

"Intersting to know,i suspect you are a friend of Dragomir." Edmund said

"No,not yet at least." Nick responded

"Then why would...ohhh,you are the groom then."

"Looks like it." Nick said

"Looks like it?"  
"What kind of attitude is that Drake."

"I see she still have her nicknames,say do you remember mine?"

"Oh let me see if i do."

Nick pulled Dragomir by the arm away from Edmund and Corina.

"What is it?"

"So what is the plan?"

"The Gremory lass didn't tell you?"

"I went straight to you."

Dragomir let out a sigh

"Well listen carefully,find my sister and stick close to her,have a dance if you get the chance."

"You sure you wanna see me dancing?"

"What you don't know how to?"

"Never danced at such an event,and i have a small fear i might fuck something up while-"

"Do you know the steps?"

Nick glanced at the dancefloor.

"Yeah,father took to classes when i was little."

"Well good,remember,ultimately your goal is anger Adrei,he doesn't really like devils so it won't be so hard."

"And then you drop the bomb?"

"Yes,worst case scenario he swallows his pride and accepts it."

"You really want to him get his ass handed to him don't you."

"You have no idea."

"Speaking of Elizabeth,she said she was looking for you."

"Well you found me first."

"And so my quest for the fair maiden begins."

"Good luck,i'll have to manage things as i am the Host."

"Yeah whatever,just don't-no suprises."

* * *

 _For the love of God.  
Where the hell did she go.  
You'd __expected_ _her to the center of attention.  
_ _Hey is that..._

Nick spotted a blond boy around his age,or just by appearence,you never know with vampires.  
From the people around him he had to be important.  
But he wasn't Dragomir nor his brother,that leaves one option.

 _Adrei i suppose.  
Hmph,i may not need to dance after all._

Nick joined the noble vampires around Adrei,though he wasn't a vampire they didn't seem to care and he made sure Adrei doesn't lay eyes upon him.  
It is easy not to be noticed when you don't utter a word and have your sight at different places.  
His ears listenning in,his eyes looking for the others.  
Ohh the laughter that was happenning his head.  
Adrei was apperantly telling a story of how he and Elizabeth "fell in love".  
However through other subjects that would seem trivial to Nick as he was not a vampire nor he was part of the political game of the two vampire factions...not yet at least.  
He decided not to cause a scene at this moment.  
There was a better,more pleasing plan.  
He went to find Dragomir,his plan required Adrei to actually stop bragging about events that by what Nick heard might not even have happenned.  
That or Elizabeth is one hell of a puppeteer.  
He found Dragomir talking with what appeared to be his old friend from the Carmilla.

"Dragomir,i have an idea."

"I'm listenning,what did you come up with?"

"I'll regret this...make an annoucement about a couples dance."

"A couples dance?" Edmund questioned with an eyebrow raised

"Ohohooooh,i see,although that is not the correct term is-"

"Look just do it,i couldn't care less since you got what i meant."  
"When you see me with Elizabeth that is your cue." Nick then left to look for his dance partner

"Consider me intrigued old friend."

"I think i know how this will turn out,Corina will probably bug me for week to get the repairs done."

"Repairs?"

"There will be a fight,that i can guarantee."

"Speaking of her where did she go?"

"I think she mentioned that blond devil."

"You don't think she would..."

"I don't know Edmund,but i wouldn't say she wouldn't go for the lad."

* * *

Nick was moving through the people,looking for the princess that would be make him prince.  
Like something out of a fairy tale,Nick kept that thought as the fact he couldn't find the 'princess' was finally getting on his nerves.  
 _Maybe i ain't prince Charming-  
What the fuck am i thinking,Jesus this party is getting in my head.  
_  
Nick then spotted her.  
"Now,for how much longer are you going to-" Nick stopped as he noticed

"Hmm,excuse me sir,i think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"It would appear so."  
On closer inspection,the girl before him didn't have Elizabeths white hair or her blue eyes.  
She was blond with reds eyes,around the same height as Elizabeth,which meant he was a head taller.  
However there was something about this girl,Nick got to feel the presenses of vampires but she was different.  
On top of that her dress was quite different for Elizabeths,the only thing they the two shared were their black color.  
"Pardon me asking but..."

"Please ask away,a purpose of events such as this ball is to socialise."

"Are you a vampire?"

"What kind of question is that?Of course i am,i wouldn't be able to be here if i wasn't."

"I was not asking if you are human milady,there are few among the staff,i was asking if **_you_ ** are a _**vampire**_."

"Ohh i see,you are a devil and a good one if you can the difference."  
"To answer your question,i am a **dhampir."  
** The word run around Nicks head  
 _Dhampir...  
_

"A half-breed,huh,so what is your story for being here." Nick said

"Mine is quite the interesting one sir Devil,however before i say anymore i would like to hear your name."

"Fair enough,Nikolaos Drakos at your service." Nick said as he took a bow

"A Drakos?!" The girl looked him in the eye like one would look at their sworn enemy

"I suspect you had a run in with my kin,judging from your reaction it was probably my father."

"Yes,he certainly was a thorn at my side when i tryied my coup."

Nick raised an eyebrow.  
"A dhampir girl was trying to perform a coup d'etat in the Tepes faction?"  
"And here i am a devil trying to mingle with vampires."  
"Call me old fashioned but i'm pretty sure we will find each other interesting."  
Nick finished with a smile on his face.

"Just from your name i find you interesting."  
Nick could feel the spite in her voice  
But what could he expect?That at least explains how he got Emil to betroth him to Elizabeth,who was still evading Nicks eyes.

"Listen milady,i am in no potition to apologise for whatever my father did,although i can guess."  
"Still however,am i to blame for the sins of my father?" Nick bowed his head in apology

The dhampir girl looked to debate with herself.  
"I guess it can't be helped,i wasn't really punished anyway."

"I'm happy to hear that."  
"Now however you have my name,how about yours milady."  
Nick wasn't really interest in her name right now,he just wanted to stop using 'milady'.  
Sure it sounds good,when used to sass to Elizabeth.

"You will have earn the right Nicolae _."_

Nick raised an eyebrow at the way she said his name.  
"It is your name in my language,quite interesting though."  
"Your name means 'victory of the people'."

"My father always had a thing for grand schemes."  
"Who knows maybe i'm to unite the world or more realistically put,the underworld."

"A Drakos uniting the underworld is plausable,the world,now that is a miracle."  
"I have heard of your clan,you made your Civil War a bloody affair."

"Let us not touch that subject,this is not the place to scratch old wounds or discuss matters of war,even the ones that have finished a long ago."

"Scratch old wounds?"  
"You weren't born then."

"Ha..."  
Nick then remembered an old friend and something he told him  
"There is a word for girls such as yourself."

"May i hear it?"

"Well really not sure if it goes around in Japan-what am i saying of course it doesn't."  
"Especially since a friend of mine that spends a tad too much time in books said it to me."

"Have you forgetten you are talking with a-"

"Valerie."  
She reacted in a manner that suprised Nick,however he did not let it show as continued to talk.  
"He would sometimes use the word when refering to the kind of girl you want to be friends with...and making sure not to mess with said girl."

"What a coincidence."

"Coincidence?"

"That is my name after all."

Nick stood in suprise,he never thought highly of that guy.

"Hmph,it would seem you live to your name,i on the other hand probably never will."

'Valerie' looked at him.  
"Why you say that?"

"I'm no leader,however i would make the best subordinate."

Valerie giggled  
"What is so funny?" Nick asked

"You sounded humble and proud at the same time."

"Well i always somehow contradict myself one way or another."

"You sure you are not a hyprocrite."

"Huh..."  
"Why not both?"

She sighed  
"At least you are honest."

"Nick-ku-ahh i mean Nick-sama." Issei said behind Nick

"Issei,Asia-chan,something you need?"

Issei closed to Nicks ear.

 _"Who is this hotty."_

"I can hear you."  
Nick formed a smile as Issei backed away when he heard her.

"Issei what have i told you about your behavior?"

"Haha...sorry."

"Well back on topic,why were you looking with me,shouldn't you be..."  
Nick looked at Asia and back at Issei.  
"Elsewh-"

 **"My fellow Lords and Ladies of the Tepes and guests from foreign realms."  
** Dragomir started speaking _  
Damn,Elizabeth not in sight.  
Well...maybe i can gain another ally however.  
_ **"Today you all have gathered here at my request to celebrate my sisters betrothal."  
** **"And no ball is complete without a grand dance,my Lord,my Ladies,my guests."  
"Find your partner and let us dance till dawn."  
**Everyone applauded at Dragomirs annoucement.

"I hope he is speaking figuratively." Issei said

"You won't be doing any dancing Issei."

"What i want to-"

"Dance with Rias-chan,please i am doing this for your own good."

"My own good?!"

"Before you whine ask yourself this question 'Do i know how to dance?'."

Issei openned his mouth as to answer but no words followed.

"Relax you'll get chances in the near future and probably next time you'd be more smart about it."

"More smart about it?"

Nick pointed to Isseis right.

Asia was blushing over the conversation.

"Oh-ah Asia i meant-"

"It is alright,it just means i will have to try harder."

Nick laughed then turned to Valerie.  
"I suppose you don't have a dance partner."

"Do you?"

"Huh,Issei keeps this for me." Nick gave Issei Alaric  
"So Lady Valerie,would you grant me this dance?" Nick said extending his hand and bowing

"Hm,I might aswell."

Valerie took his hand.  
They both then proceed to the dance floor along with the other couples.

"Come on Asia let's find the others."

* * *

"You are not going to dance Rias-san."

"With whom Akeno-san?"

"Oh,but why not Issei-kun of course."  
"Oh my,Kiba-kun you look terrified." Akeno said as she saw Kiba approaching with a scared look on his face

"I just escape the clutches of a vile woman."

"Vile woman?"

Laughter was heard behind them.

"So she actually went for him." Dragomir said

"Still the old Corina i remember."

"Lord Dragomir." Rias said

"You are not dancing Rias,i thought you were into that lad with the brown hair."

"Unfortunately he doesn't know how to dance."

"Pity,anyways you won't have to worry about Corina,she is Augus problem...for now."

"So she took him to dance,i'm pretty sure he will see something familiar in her." Kiba responded

"Speaking of dancing Dragomir,where is your sister and future brother?" Edmund questioned

"A glance at the dance floor will answer your question i believe." Akeno said

"Who is that dancing with Nick?" Kiba asked

"She isn't Elizabeth that is for certain." Rias said

"Wait,isn't that..."  
"Dragomir you need to see this." Edmund said

"If it isn't my sister i don't care-"

"It is her,isn't it?"

"What are they doing?!"

"Who is she Lord Dragomir?" Kiba asked

"Whomever she is,it would appear Nick has started to act like an Incubus." Akeno said

"I doubt it,he might have the looks of a ladykiller but not the character." Rias said

"Never the less,what your friend said is probably best case scenario." Edmund said

"Best case scenario?" Rias asked

"That girl is my cousin,Valerie Tepes,the reason my father is forced to marry off my sister."

"How so?" Rias asked

"She has a Longinus at her possesion."  
"Naturally when the opposing faction leader,that is to say my mother,found out...saying that relations went down the shitter is an understament."

"Which then forced my father with two options,marry my sister to Adrei Carstein therefore further unifying the faction but making war unavoidable."

"Or marry her to the Drakos family,intimidating the Carmilla into once again a status quo but causing division in the Tepes faction."

"They know of their power?"

"Your Civil War didn't effect only you,not to mention Valerions personal achievements during the Three Faction War."  
"The respect and influence that the Drakos command are only matched by their status in your world or so i have heard." Edmund said

"Father always said the Drakos were mistreated." Rias said

"But in truth they are a cunning bunch." Dragomir said

"How come?" Kiba said

"They use their status as pariahs to gain allies outside the underworld,my father for example."

"Oh look they have started." Akeno said

Abandoning the subject the group of vampires and devils watched the as pairs of people dressed in fancy clothing joined to at the dance floor to commence their dance.

Naturally most eyes were on the unknown Devil with quite the interesting eye and hair color and his partner the known Vampire who attepted a coup.

"Let us hope he makes an ally out of her." Edmund whispered to Dragomir

"You and me both."

* * *

The dance had started.  
Nick found himself dancing the correct steps.  
Something not strange as he was focused on making an impression.  
Sure he was getting married but he wanted to get attention.  
Both Adrei's and Elizabeth's.  
And most of all Valerie's.  
You don't just go and attempt a coup when you are a dhampir,she aught to be special.

"So how about you tell me how you were invited." Valerie said

"Interesting story really."

"You don't say,so what is this story?"

"I am...someone's lover."

"Hmm,quite the romantic of you."  
"However why are you not dancing with that special someone."

"Funny thing,sometimes i can't seem to lose her and the next moment she is nowhere to be seen."

"You sure you are not just a side dish."

"I would have agreed with you had it not been for a certain incident an hour ago."

"A certain incident?"

"I'm sorry that is where the story stops."

She pouted

"You'll find me difficult to even convince."

"Oh really?"

"Yes my dear,even now,this little dance serves a purpose for me."

"Are trying to pass cold hearted to everyone?"

"Only the ones i don't fully trust,which amounts almost everybody,besides a few people."  
"Speaking of people..."

Nick figured that when Dragomir spoke he was indeed speaking figuratively.  
Little by little the pairs of dancers was leaving the dance,to the point where the known traitor was left with the unknown devil.

As their dance continued Nick could feel the end of the song was coming.  
And the sly smile Valerie wore was telling him to do that cliche dance pose.  
However this wasn't one of those romance series or one of those soap operas.  
But this was a game in a sense and he needed to way to draw even more attention to himself.

"You think we should?" Nick asked  
And Valerie having understood his imply and answered.  
"There is a price for that."

"Well out with it,time is running short."

"Kiss me."

 _What...  
_ _She is bluffing isn't she.  
_ _Not worth the risk._

"I'd like my head to remain at its place,thank you."

"Is that lover of yours that possesive?"

"It isn't my lover i am worried about."  
Nick could only picture what Dragomir would do.

The song ended,no pose,no finale for the dance.  
Or so Nick thought.  
Nick felt his head being pulled down and his lips meeting anothers.  
Eyes wide and hands getting harder.  
She pulled away just before his scales would start to show.  
Nick stood dumbfounded as Valerie took a few steps away from him.

 _Ha...  
_ _This helps._

Everyone saw it was forced upon him.  
And so he escaped Dragomirs wrath and obtained the attention he wanted.  
He saw Valerie taking one last bow in front of him like the Lady she is,holding with her hands her black dress.  
He smiled and took his own bow,he lowered he his head forward,left hand at his back and right hand on his heart.

An applause was heard from crowd.  
"Unexpected." Nick said

"They liked our perfomance Nicolae,i don't see why they would not."

Nick let out a small laugh and started walking towards Dragomir.  
Who was neither pleased nor angered.

"Interesting friend you made Nick."

"It would appear we are both suprised Dragomir."  
 _Take the bait..._

"Brother who is this disrespecting Devil." Adrei said

Dragomir sighed  
"An acquaintance."

"Acquaintance or not he shouldn't be here,i had enough of-"

"Funny thing that your problem is with me and yet you whine at Dragomir."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you are whining at Dragomir when your problem is with me vampire."

"Do you know with who you are talking to?"

"Trust me when i say this,i am the one who should be making that question."

"Why you little-"

"How about you fight in your private time." Dragomir tried to avert the fight  
Not trying as hard as he would if actually intended to stop it.

"Dragomir i would like you to remove this disrespectful worm from the hotel grounds."

Dragomir turned to face Adrei and with a blank face answered him.  
"How about you do it yourself Adrei."

Adrei then conjured a blade out of thin air.  
 _Ohhh my.  
_ _I got to learn how to do that._

"This feels real stupid right now." Nick said

Adrei started approaching Nick.  
 _Well better arm up.  
_ His sleeves burned with a dark colored fire revealing his scales under them.  
He kept his forelegs inside,he wasn't planning on naming himself a monster now.  
"Hands of a fiend,fitting for someone like you."

Nick laughed  
"You don't even why i'm here,you don't even know who i am."  
 **"And yet you did the dumbest move you could do."  
** Nick was ready to dash forward but was stopped when a person came between them.

"Stop it you two." Elizabeth said

"Eliza,where have you been?" Nick said sarcastically as she was suppose to help provoke Adrei

"Eliza!?" Adrei said suprised  
It also raised whispers from the people around.  
Nick was praising himself over how well this is proceeding.

Elizabeth wink at Nick as she approached him.  
Nick scales then burned with the same dark colored fire this time revealing the sleeves underneeth.  
His cloths were made for a Drakos who could transform to a Dragon after all.  
By that time Elizabeth had closed the distance and pulled him into her embrace.

 _"Follow my lead."_ She whispered

"You shouldn't have come here,why?" Elizabeth's voice even echoed a little in the silence that had fallen over the crowd.

"I am not sure myself really,Eliza."  
He said as he kissed her forehead.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY PRESENCE!?"

Nick gave Adrei a cold stare.  
"We obviously don't care."

"Name yourself you bastard."

"His name is Nikolaos Drakos,the lover of princess Elizabeth."  
"Also the one who took my first kiss." Valerie said from the crowd

 _For fucks sake pick a side and stick with it.  
_ All the while Nick started blushing,looking down he saw a face of anger.  
 _"I'm gonna hear it aren't i?"_ _  
_

 _"You have no idea."  
_

"Elizabeth step away from that lecherous devil."

"Before you start calling names know try and recall that you watched me not taking but recieving said kiss."  
Nick felt a pinch at his side,he didn't have to guess who did it.

"You bastard!"

"Eliza give us some room."

"No." Elizabeth unsheathed her sword

"What are you doing!?"  
"He is-"

"I'll admit,he is not without flaws."  
"He may be a lecher."

Nick grunted.

"But he is my lecher."

"And she may be a little arrogant,and from what i collected bad with words."  
"But let us state the fact,we belong to each other."

"i had enough!"  
"I don't care who i fight you or Elizabeth,i will have your head."

"Old fashioned." Nick bore his scales as he stood at Elizabeths side

"MEN!" Other vampires strode to him

"So you really are spineless after all." Elizabeth said

"Alright people give space and enjoy the show." Corina said

However a very specific group instead of backing away approached the so called lovers.

"Here Nick-kun." Issei handed the unsheathed Alaric

"Are we allowed to join in?" Akeno said playfully

"You kidding,Akeno-chan,not sure if i could stop you even if i wished."

"12 vampires and Adrei."  
"Nick?" Kiba said

"Leave the brat to me."

"Like i would make it this easy."

A fog was conjured out of nowhere and covered the building,outside and inside.

"This is problematic." Rias said

"I can barely see my hands,how are we suppose to fight?!" Issei said

"Eliza?" Nick asked

"Wait a moment Nick."

 **"No cheap tricks Adrei."**  
The fog was dispersing at Dragomir's command.  
While dispersing Adrei and his vampires did their move.

They came dashing through the dispersing fog.

Adrei's blade met with Nick's as he parryied him on reflex.  
Adrei dashed back and thrusted again.  
Nick had seen this kind of fighting in duel matches,the one thing he wanted to pick up but hasn't yet.

 _Well this aught to be a lesson for me._

Nick couldn't spare attention to the others.  
His eyes locked at Adrei's rapier.

Issei was getting protected by Kiba and Koneko as he couldn't even keep up with how quick the strikes came.  
Not to mention he only had his sacred gear protecting his right arm,the rest was flesh.

And then it hit him.

"Buchou!"  
"Does this place count as enemy lines?!"

"Yes it does!"

"Promotion,Queen!"  
"Ok now i can be useful for a change."

"Lady Elizabeth,there is not need-"  
The vampires attempt to convine his princess was interrupted by her sword slashing his sword arm.

"No need to fight?On the contrary."

Nick got hold of Adrei's rapier.  
Adrei quickly turned into bats and got behind Nick and punched through Nick's chest.  
Grunting Nick dropped Alaric and the rapier and took hold of Adrei's hand that had punched through his.  
In a sudden movement he pulled Adrei over his back and dropped him on the ground.  
He let go of Adrei's hand and it slowly exited his back.  
Blood gushing out of his back and chest he took Adrei's rapier and his Alaric.  
Adrei had stood up behind him,clearly having a rib or two broken,he was dropped to the ground by a rook.

Nick holded the rapier from the edge of the blade,the hilt facing towards Adrei.  
"Go on..."

Adrei took it with a quick movement and immediately thrusted to Nick's chest.  
Nick predicted it but he let the blade's edge hit his flesh.  
Nick grunted as the rapier pierced through him.

Adrei stood still as Nick stopped moving.  
Nick quickly grabbed Adrei's hands,locking them in place.  
Adrei's hands locked on his rapier by Nick's hands that had grown their scales.  
The rapier's blade inside Nick.

Adrei's vampires were holding their own against the devils.  
Adrei figured Nick wanted their servants to finish it.  
He wouldn't have it.  
He tried to escape the rooks hold without success.  
Turning to bats wouldn't do it,not in this kind of hold.  
Suddenly Nick pulled his closer.  
The whole blade in him,the hilt remained outside along with the blades edge as it had exited Nick's back.

Adrei looked into Nick's eyes,his right eye(red eye) had turned yellow.

 **"Now i'm serious..."**

Nick let Adrei's hands,as soon as he did that he tryied to pull away.  
He couldn't.  
Nick's flesh was replaced by his dragon scale mail.  
Nick slowly removed the rapier from his body and then split it in half.

Adrei conjured a stream of fire towards Nick,unaware of his fireblood.

Nick walked through the endless flames Adrei was throwing at him.  
Adrei couldn't see whether Nick was there or if he had pushed him back,however he felt the punched Nick threw at him.

At this point all the others had stopped fighting.  
Gazing at the Vampire Lord and the Drakos Devil.

 **"Fire...against a Drakos...not the best choice..."  
** **"We wouldn't be called dragons if we feared fire."**

"Ok then..."  
"How about ice."

Adrei's made ice shards from the air and threw them at Nick.

Nick simply stood as his scale mail armor deflected them.

 **"Let me show you with who you are dealing with."**

Nick revealed his wings and floated in the middle of the dance floor.  
His 6 spider-like forelegs exited his back.

When they were out Nick let himself fall to the ground,his legs leaving a mark on the floor.

"What kind of monster are you?!"

 **"Not any monster Carstein."  
"I am Nikolaos Drakos."  
** **"I am son to the Devil Valerion Drakos and son to Echidna of the Olympians."  
** **"I am Elizabeth's future husband."**

"You sure you aren't daydreaming you pitiful-"

"Actually he is right Adrei."  
Dragomir said capturing the attention of everybody in the crowd.

"This is the true purpose of the party."  
"The annullement of your betrothal with my sister."  
"And to celebrate the new engagement between Nick and my sister."

"WHAT?!"  
"But what about the faction,the plan was to unite against the Carmilla."

"Obviously Lord Emil saw that an alliance to secure peace was better." Edmund said  
"I,as the Carmilla representative,am very satisfied with today."  
"War between us will not come."  
"There is not need to fret."

"YOU LITTLE-"  
"When my father hears of th-"

"Your father will what?" Corina asked as she was approaching Adrei

"Shut the hell up you bimbo."

Corina moving like shadow hit Adrei behind his head and knocked him out.  
"Tch,tch,tch"  
"Poor foolish lad."  
"Alright."  
"Staff please escort our guests to their assigned rooms."

Dragomir approached Nick was still armored.

"Gotta say,i expected more."

Nick returned most of his body to normal,his limbs were still wrapped in his scale mail.  
"You butted in,i wasn't done,not even close."

"I see,mind making yourself decent now."

"When i'm angry or fired up they stay like this whether i want it or not."  
"I either wait to calm down or actually adress the reason i am angry."

"Good fight Nicolae." Valerie stepped close to Nick as he stared his yellow eyes

Nick felt Elizabeths stares.

"Thank you Valerie,can't say i appreciated your help though."

"Ohh come on,you liked it didn't you."

 _Ohh i will never hear the end of it.  
_ "Above all else...i am a man,so yes i can't lie."  
"Then again name someone who wouldn't."

"Nick come on,after this you of all people need rest." Elizabeth came between them

"Can't say i feel tired,then again remembering the other times i became like this."  
"Yeah probably a good idea being close to a bed."

Nick heard giggles coming behind him.  
It was his _servants_.  
He figured that tommorrow things will go back to normal.  
Rias wiil be king again and he the rook.  
He couldn't help but smile with honesty.

* * *

Nick and Elizabeth entered their room.  
Nick had somewhat calmed down.

His right eye back to its red color.  
His forelegs having retracted.  
He threw his suit black suit on the table and fell on the sofa.

He grunted as adrenaline stopped being into effect and started to feel his exhaustion.

"Good thinking calling me Eliza back there."

"What..."

"When i came in between you and Adrei,you called me Eliza."

"Oh that...i just called like that on impulse."

"You did..."

"Yeah,now where were you?"  
"You said you were going to find your brother,i found him before you."

"Well you had luck."

"You are avoiding direct answers..."

"I looked."

"You are talking to walking lie detector."  
 _When it comes to women at least._

"Ok i didn't,i needed sometime to think."

 _Neither a lie nor truth.  
_ _Ok then  
_ "Still...can't feel you are angry about something."

"She kissed you before me!"  
"Why wouldn't i be angry!"

Nick laughed at the realisation.

"So you are jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Walking lie detector." Nick got up and walked towards Elizabeth who was sitting at the bed.

"Don't forget a walking disaster."

"Hmph,you are like me in the matter."

"What?"

"I gave it some thought."  
"Why would you be nowhere to be found most of the time and don't get me started on your choice of words."  
"Lecher?"  
"Really..."  
"Although i will not deny it,but you could have used something else."

"Like what?"

"Since when am i suppose to teach,you the suppose highborn lady,how to express yourself."

Elizabeth didn't respond.

Nick his hands having returned to flesh,he placed them on her petite face.

"I too,hide behind a persona,something to cope with people."

"But i don't-" Nick covered her mouth with his hand,

"How about we drop the lies and be truthful,like that time when you fed me while i was bedridden."  
"Now,the next that will come,i want them to be truthful."

"Why did you let her kiss you?!"  
 _Ok that...  
_ "I try my best to approach you,everyone says that you are shy in truth so i have to take the lead!"  
Elizabeths eyes started getting teary.  
 _Oh dear,my one weakness.  
_ "And yet at first you rejected my approaches,which was to be expected really."  
"But you didn't even try to resist her."  
"Do you know how it feels to lose to your cousin?!"  
Elizabeth started sobbing.  
Nick sat next to her and brought her face to his shoulder.

"You got every right to be angry."  
"My turn i guess."  
"Your approaches,simply started a storm in my head,not the good kind."  
"The kind in which there is a lot of noise and in the end you got no idea what to do."  
"So i was rejecting you as this was the only response i knew to your kind of flirting."  
"But...i almost killed you and the others,then i woke up to find you on lap sleeping."  
"Whats more is that you have been taking care of me."  
"I do believe what i'm feeling right now is something close to love,i think."  
 _It was the same feeling with Kazuhira.  
_ _No Nick,not now,now it is Elizabeth,get your shit together and don't stray._

"But you said you liked it..."

"I liked what?"

"Her kiss!"

"What kind of a man wouldn't like getting kissed."

She pouted

Then Nick decided it was his turn to tease.  
"If only there was another woman in my life to help rid my mouth of her taste."

Elizabeth slapped him.  
"Too far?"

"Shut up."  
She pressed her lips against him.  
Nick decided to let her have him this time.  
He moaned as he offered no resistance to Elizabeth's tongue exploring his mouth.

Their lips parted as they both required to breath.  
A string of saliva connected their mouths,Nick slurped it up as he pressed his lips pressed hers.

This time Nick taking the initiative,he tryied to explore her mouth.  
However entrance was denied,she kept her mouth closed.  
He forced his way in nonetheless.

She pushed him down on the bed,his tongue still pleasuring her.  
She pulled away,her eyes having turned red.

"Ni-Nick...please."  
He smiled as he placed his hand on behind her head and catching her waist with the other.

"Go ahead,my little nosferatu."  
He pushed her head to his neck.  
He felt her fangs pierce his skin.  
However having already kissed her twice her saliva,her natural aphrodisiac was already into effect.

He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"No..."  
"I'm not ready for this." She said blood dripping from her mouth

"I won't force you Eliza."  
"But do me a favor."

"What is it?"

 _Ok out with it,you are the man here._  
"C-Can we sleep like this?"

She took some seconds to answer.  
"Ok,i...kinda like it too."

 _Good...good._

* * *

 ** _Codex_**

 **Nicks armored state:  
** **Red eyes=Insane,no control,can't be reasoned with  
** **Yellow eyes=Nick is in total control**


	13. Fragments of old: The First Sin

**Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Fragments of old  
** **The First Sin.**

 _ **"I'm here again..."**_

 **...**

 _ **"Answer me Devil."  
"Why do you seek the power to bind the world?"**_

 _ **"To save it...from itself."  
"Now i have killed her..."  
"There is no going back..."**_

* * *

 _"My wishes..."  
"How will that power grant."_

 _"Those kind of answers are known only to you."_

 _"But what if-"_

 _"Anything can be ruled over,it just needs the correct person."_

 _For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction._  
 _The creation of the world was an action._  
 _Will it's reaction be it's destruction?_

 _A group of devils and angels setted out for the answer._  
 _Out of the twenty sent,all knew what they would find...but only two knew what will have to be done._

* * *

 _"Is this where God commit the act?"  
And island in the middle of the ocean housed a large temple.  
_

 _"Should be..."_

 _"Wait Azazel,you sure it is wise to let devils here."_

 _"We invited them in the first place Raynare."_

 _"You should listen to your fellow angels."  
"We are missing a few of devils." Said a devil_

 _"Seeing that you said so yourself i don't think this part of the plan."_

 _"There was no plan."_

* * *

 _"Why have you not...helped us..."_

 _"I came here to find something,not betray the trust of the angels."_

 _"Kill...please...kill me...i beg of you..."_

 _"No...we went on our way sneaking out of the Underworld,you will bleed to your death."_

 _Said the devil to his defeated fellow devil._

 _"Sister..."_

 _"I know...but we risked so much,i won't leave anyone go unpunished now."_

* * *

 _"So this altar is..."_

 _"One of the first objects of creation."  
"Now Devils,i believe it is your turn."_

 _The two of the Devils that decided to stay with the angels walked at the top of the altar.  
When they reached it a quake started and clouds darkened as the sky roared with heaven's rage._

 _"I knew this was a bad plan!"_

 _The angels armed themselves with swords and lances of light.  
In response the Devils armed themselves with what unholy weapons each brought along._

 _"Protect Helen and her brother!"_

 _"Asmodeus!"_

 _"No!"  
"We came here for a reason now do it!"_

 _"Little Brother..."_

 _The Devils in the altar ingnored the fighting as they continued._

* * *

 _There was no equal reaction to the birth of the world.  
_ _There was to God's action.  
_ _Free will was his grantest of gift.  
_ _To chain ones will...that was the reaction...that power comes at a cost..._

* * *

 _"This is not looking good." said an angel_

 _"This storm is getting-" A lighting struck Azazel_

 _"Shit..." Asmodeus realised  
_ _"We have been found by God!"  
_ _"We need to leave NOW!"_

 _Circles on the ground appeared taking the devils away,and the angels flew to the sky._

* * *

 _The power to chain someone's will...it needs a willing_ _sacrifice._

 _"I'm sorry brother..." Helen fell on her knees  
_ _"I am not the one...that will take this mantle..."  
"Perhaps this was God's way of making sure this doesn't fall to the wrong hands."_

 _"What are you talking?!" Her brother came to her side holding her to a tight embrace_

 _"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me to receive this power,this means you take it."_

 _"No...no!"  
"You are joking..."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!"  
_

 _The power to chain someones will,God make sure that it will be granted to someone that will respect order.  
Someone that is willing to give his life for to become someone else's power._

 _"I'm sorry...little brother...i left you alone...forgive me Valerion..."  
His sister fell lifeless to his hands._

 _"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

...

"Oi,dad..."

"Hmm..."

"If you need sleep we can go home,dad."

"Ah..."  
"No..."  
"I'm ok..."  
"When i was little i had this dream of mine."  
"I'd become a hero fighting for a better world."  
"However in my effort to become so..."  
"When time passes,it is hard to keep calling yourself a hero."  
"How much i wish i could have realised it earlier."

"Well..."  
"If there is nothing you can do..."  
"If you can't do it anymore..."  
"Leave it to me,we can be like King Philip and Alexander."

"Philip and Alexander?"

"Yes..."  
"Today in histoty class we learned that Philip started to conquer Persia but died before he succeeded."  
"His son Alexander conquered Persia and went as far as India."  
"Just leave it to me."  
"Your dream..."

"Ah...in that case,i feel at ease."  
"Come on now Nick,dinner should have been made by now."


	14. Chapter 13: My New Enemy

**Chapter 13 everybody**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
My New Enemy I  
**

 **Tepes territory  
A Red Light Distirct.**

"You sure he is here..." Emil looked at a building with a...questionable sign.

"I'm afraid so."

"Fine wait till i come out."

"Yes Lord Emil."

Emil entered but didn't make eye contact with anyone.  
There was a bar in the building and probably the floor above was reserved for the...specific activities.  
The place wasn't crowded per say,most customers were probably upstairs and the ones down are probably just for a drink.  
He took a seat and waited the bartender.  
Emil was wearing a cloak so not to be recongnised.  
Sure this was his realm.  
But for him to be found in such a place would be scandalous.

The bartender approached him.  
"You here for a drink or fun."

"Neither,i'm looking for a friend."

"A friend you say...what kind of friend?"

"A customer of yours."

"Not sure if i can do that."

"His name is Robert Rubbock."

"Listen,i'm the bartender i don't-"  
Emil allowed him to see his face.  
The bartender gasped.  
"Ah-Lord-."

"Please i came here to talk to a friend,don't make a fuss."

"Yes your maj-"  
"I mean...i can check if he wants visitors sir."

"That'd be enough,tell him i want to talk."

* * *

"Finally..." Emil let a sigh of relief as he entered the room to see his troublesome friend alone

"Ahh,Emil,haven't seen you in a while."

"You are a hard man to track down."

"The fact that your vampires actually found me means i ain't doing a good job."  
"I was even hiding under your nose."

"Still...you knew i was coming...why stay at such a place."  
"And on my territory."

"What is wrong with this place?"  
"This is in your territory meaning that if somebody actually tries something it will be an enemy i know."

"Valerion...I Emil Tepes,grandson of Vlad Tepes,de facto ruler of the Tepes Faction of the vampires."  
"I,the person who is ruling over this territory..."  
"I am currently at a brothel."

"A private room at a brothel."  
"Nobody can hear us."  
"I made sure."

"I noticed,the field you put isn't really...inconspicious to us."

"Well you wanted to find me...so i made sure you know you got the right place."  
"However you actually came to talk to me even though i am in such a place."  
"What is it that you need?"

"I came with some good and bad news."

"Let's start bad,eh."

"Here..."  
Emil gave Valerion a sealed file.

Valerion openned it and pulled out the contents.

"An operation report."  
"Operation:Terata."  
"Monsters?"

"Don't pay attention on the name,read the report."

"Before i read it when did this took place."

"Yesterday."

"Secret underground research facility in the Carpathian mountain range..."  
"Private security corporation..."  
"Unknown affiliation..."  
"Data taken from the site identifies subject codenamed D-0 as a Devil half-breed!"  
"Shit..."

"Keep going..."

"Research facility purpose was deduced to study a supernatural force codenamed 'corruption'..."  
"Data reveals no progress was made,all test are recorded as 'failed'."  
"All tests end in the same outcome..."  
"Subject X come into contact with subject 0...0 then consumes X's mind..."  
"The subjects lose their minds to the point of insanity,intelligence remains the unaffected for a random amount of time for each one..."  
"Several notes repeat themselves: I need more Blood..."  
Valerion put the file down.  
"This will get ungly..."  
"Especially if this subject 0 is the person i think."

"There is a picture..."

Valerion found the picture in the file.

In the picture there was a chained teenager.  
She had long hair and white hair.  
However what sticked out the most was her eyes.  
A yellow and a purple.  
And 6 long forelegs that looked very similar to the sets someone else had.  
Valerion gritted his teeth.

"I thought you only had sons Val..."  
There was no mistake,Valerion suspision was on point.

Valerion rolled his eyes.  
"I need to see this facility for myself."

"This is the summary i'm afraid,the facility is below a mountain right now."  
"By that i mean we destroyed it."

"Subject 0?"

"Buried with it."

"Let us hope it will stay that way for now."  
"Till we find someone to deal with it that is."  
"Do we know what kind of blood they need?"

"Vampire blood..."

"Vampire?!"  
 _The Trihexa maybe...  
_ _But i helped seal that thing how...  
_ "We might be in deeper shit than i originally thought."

"Why you say this?"

"When you mix talk with Vampires,blood and one of my children in the matter things can..."  
"Escalate drastically."

"How drastically are we talking about?"

"We might have to reveal ourselfs to all of humanity...that much."  
"Now...you had good news to right?"

"Before i do that,who is this girl Valerion."

"She is my flesh and blood that much i can tell you..."  
"But i'm afraid that is where i run short of answers."

Emil laughed.  
"So Echidna had twins and kept it a secret."  
"How does it feel getting outsmarted."

"As much as i would like to turn this to a laughing matter i can't."  
"There are humans know of her existance as this report says."  
He sighed.  
"So what is the good news?"

"Well in few months time maybe we can call each other brother."

"Ohh,so think him good enough?"

"Yes and i would like to avoid war with Carmilla,espacially when somebody schemes behind the scenes like that."

"There's nothing we can do today..."  
"You up for some fun?"

"Aren't you married and have a human lover aswell?"

"Remember what happened to the last person that told me how to live my life?"

"I don't think i ever heard of someone who did."

"Exactly..."

"Anyway,there is something extra i need to ask of your son."

"Hold that thought."

Valerion stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Did you call for people?"

"No why?"

"There are vampires outside...with guns."

"They must be my sisters."

"Ohh Nemesis."  
"Is she still angry about that one time?"

"I believe the armed vampires outside hold answer to your question."

"Ha."  
"I see."  
"But it was just a compliment."  
Valerion started to perform magic to teleport.  
Through his hands blue flames were spewed forth painting the two-headed dragon that was the sigil of Drakos.

"You complimented her ass." Emil said

Valerion chuckled.  
"I am a honest man when it comes to such matters Emil."  
"Tell her i said hello will ya."  
Valerion kneeled as his blue flames were engulfed around him.  
"Ohh yeah."  
"About the facility,leave it to my people."

"You got people?"

"I'm a Devil Emil."

Valerion was now gone along with his flame.  
The sigil now not able to be recongnised as the whole room was now scarred by fire.

An armed man broke down the door.

3 more followed after him.

The moment they noticed Emil they saluted saying in unison.  
"Your Majesty."

"At ease."

* * *

 **Japan.  
Romanian Prince**

Sunlight hit Nick's eyelids causing him to slothfully open them.  
A pain in his chest reminded him of the previous night.  
And a pain on his neck reminded him of something else.

 _This is gonna become part of my daily life isn't it.  
The things we do for love...  
Oh dear...  
Love...  
Elizabeth...Kazuhira...Akeno.  
Wait what...Akeno?  
How did she came to mind?  
_

Elizabeth interrupted Nick's thoughts as she wriggled around on the bed.  
However it started another line of thoughts inside Nick's head.

 _Commitment...  
_ _Am i ready for-  
_ _Ohh shit...  
_ Nick stopped bothering as he was reminded by something he probably hates more than a moral dilemma.

"Fuck Mondays..."

He carressed Elizabeth's cheek in an effort to wake her.  
"Five minutes..." Said her weak voice

Nick sighed.  
"Where my phone?"  
"Oh yeah...i didn't strip."  
Nick reached his pochet,thankfully it had survived last night's party.

7:03

"Well i think we have window for at least half a hour."

Nick slowly got up as he didn't want to disturb Elizabeth furthermore.

There were two sets of his school's uniform on the couch and a note next to them.  
One male and one female.

 _"I thought you might need this Drake."  
"Leave your other clothes for your brother to take."_

"Thanks i guess."

He strip off his red shirt and black pants and changed into his uniform and then fell on the couch.

He stood there his mind having gone blank for a second.

He then got and took his phone and walked towards the bed.  
He openned an app.  
He lowered the volume to one.

The first notes started playing.

 _ **"Got not time for-"**_

 _"Blacklite District:With me now,nah."_

He pressed random.

 ** _"This is what i brought you"  
"This you can keep"_**

 _"AFI Prelude 12/21..."  
"No..."_

 ** _"Hey-o here comes the danger in this club"  
_** He increased the volume to full and started to sing along.

 ** _"When we get started and we ain't gonna stop"  
"We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot"  
"Everybody sing,Hey-o"_**

He heard Elizabeth sighing.  
 _ **"Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more"  
**_ _ **"Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball"  
**_ _ **"This is your last warning, a courtesy call"**_

 ** _"Hey-o here comes the danger in this club"_**

 ** _"When we get started and we ain't gonna stop"  
"We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot"  
"Everybody sing,Hey-o"_**

 _ **"Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more"  
**_ _ **"Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball"  
**_ _ **"This is your last warning, a courtesy call"**_

 _ **"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way"  
"When it hits it shakes me to the core"  
"and makes me stronger than before"  
**_

 _ **"It's not a question about trust"  
"But will you stand with us"  
"Can you feel it"  
"Make it real."**_

"Ok ok i'm up!"  
Nick smirked.

 _ **"I think it wash aw-"  
**_  
"I'll leave you by your lonesome to change."  
"I'll see you at school."

Elizabeth yawned.  
"Yeah...sure."

He poked her forehead.  
"But first you have to get up."

Elizabeth sighed.  
 _Fine then.  
_ Nick removed the bedsheets.  
"NO WAIT!"

 _Why the fuck..._  
"Why are you stark naked?!"

"Cause that is how i sleep!" She said while covering herself

"Naked?!"

"Why-"

"HEY!" A voice said behind them.

"Corina."  
"Come on join the fun-solving-mystery."

"Fun what?"

"The mystery of how Eliza stripped while being in bed with me."

"Ohhhh." She sighed in dissapointment.

"Why are you-"

"Sighing in dissapointment princess?"  
"Well it is that you had this perfect shot at tasting his-"

"Corina."  
"Spare us the smut if you can."  
"What is it that you want?"Nick said in a serious tone.  
Corina knew that whatever joke she made was enough for now.

"Dragomir needs to talk to you about something."  
"Now,before you leave."

"Alright."  
"Lead the way."

"I'll see you at school Nick."

"Yeah see you later."

* * *

Nick entered Dragomir's office.

Spacious and tidy.  
It would have been the sterotypical office of a business man if it weren't for said business man's legs on the table.

"You asked for me brother?"

"Brother...hah."  
"Gonna have to get used to it."  
Dragomir put his legs down on the floor and stood up.

"Tell me,what do you know about us vampires?"

"Well...you need blood first of all."  
"You hate garlic and can't walk across running water."  
"To heal you need to sleep in your coffins."  
"Basically the stereotype before..."

"Before the twilight movies."  
"I never use God's name."  
"But by God,i haven't laughed so hard since i heard what happened between my aunt and that Devil."  
"And aren't you forgetting the whole sun thing."

"I've seen Elizabeth out on sunny days...so i thought you weren't-"

"Ohh we very much are."  
"That was just your influence over her."

"My influence?"

"Your blood."  
"We vampires draw power from blood."  
"That was how Adrei was able to use fire and ice."  
"He must have drunk the blood of something that allowed him to command these elements."

"And in my case..."

"Elizabeth was no longer weak to the sun."  
"I should thank you know."  
"One of the days you were still in bed after your ah...after you snapped let us say."  
"She told me that the blue sky is one of the most beautiful things she has seen."

"She must be exaggerating."

"Let me tell you something."  
"What we imagine to be is quite different from what it is."  
"To you,who has slept and awaken under that blue sky means nothing."  
"To her,who had the stars and the black of night to sleep and awake."  
"What do you think her reaction would be?"

"You raise a good point."

"Good."  
"Glad we got that out of the way."  
"Now to business."  
"I need you to go somewhere."

"What do you mean?"  
"Go where?"

"Your father called."  
Nick stiffened up.  
A call from his father means trouble ahead.  
"What did he say?"

"After having a talk with mine."  
"He told me to get you a plane to Bucharest."

"The fuck am i suppose to be doing in Bucharest?"  
"And why a plane?"

"That i was not told."  
"However my father called after that asking about Valerion."  
"After learning his request he told me to obey."  
"Tommorrow you leave for Romania."

"Rias won't be happy about this."

* * *

Nick went to school with Issei.  
The others had already gone ahead.

"Oh yeah ah...Nick..."

"Yes Issei?"

"Have mercy on Matsuda and Motohama."

"Have mercy on-"  
Then he remembered what Elizabeth told him.  
"Ohhh God no."  
"How bad is it."

"Well the ahm...the Noble duo stopped being a duo and..."  
Nick stopped walking.  
Issei stopped aswell and saw that Nick was smiling.

It wasn't the good kind of smile.

"I'll see the damage...if it can't be helped i might even embrace it."

"So you won't-"

"I wasn't finished..."

"I figured..."

"I'll rat them out every time they try to be peeping toms."

"That wasn't so bad as i would-"

"Have expected?"  
"Yeah really it isn't so bad."  
"Maybe a trip to the hospital..."

"Ok ok,we are going to be late so let's go."

* * *

"Nick how long has it been?"  
The English teacher,the teacher placed to be responsible of Nick came into the classroom after the bell rung.  
Elizabeth followed carrying a stack of papers.  
Kiba moved to help her with the papers.

"Ahm well...i'm sorry i just couldn't come-"

"No need to worry about that really."  
"What you need to worry is about this stack of homework."

"Oh my..."

The teacher chuckled.  
"For a top student like yourself this shouldn't be much."  
The teacher left.

"Gonna kiss life goodbye for some time." Nick said as Kiba and Elizabeth was placing the now two piles of homework on his desk

Nick went through a few.  
His heterochromic eyes openned fully.  
He had no idea what half of the pile was.  
"Kiba-kun..."

"I guess i can help you with most."

Nick sighed in relief  
"Thanks man...i owe you one."

"There is no need,we are friends after all,right?"

 _How can a devil be so saint-like._

Nick then heard from behind them giggles.

The girls of the class were into their corner while looking at him and Kiba.

"Kiba-kun...this doesn't look like the usual..."

"Yeah i know...i guess Elizabeth-san didn't tell you."

"Tell me?" Nick said as he turned his gaze at her

"Ahm...well there is this ah...sensation sweeping the school shall we say..."

"Sensation..."  
 _I don't like where this is going._

"You know...yaoi...right?"

"Yes..." It could be heard in his voice that he was now scared.  
He was now living of the next words Elizabeth says.

"The Noble duo...became the Lo-"

"Stop right there...i think i know what follows..."  
"I'm gone for a week...and this happpened..."

"They won't believe whatever i say." Kiba said

"So half the school...thinks that i am in an master-servant relationship with Eliza."  
"And the other half...thinks i'm gay for some reason..."  
Nick then started hearing voices.  
"Oh God the upperclassmen."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked

"The _senpais_ ,i can already hear them."

"No Nick-kun that is actually them coming."

 _Wow.  
_ _They are really making a fuss._

* * *

Nick having escaped his fellow students went and found the trio.  
It was their turn.

They were sitting a corner talking about butts and boobs no doubt.  
Nick sneaked behind them.  
Issei saw him as he approached Matsuda and and Motohama from behind.

"Ahh guys...why did you tell those things about Nick?"

"Why?!"  
"Why indeed dear Issei-kun?"

"I were under the impression that Nick-kun stood with us."

"Instead he got himself a hotty taking care of him at home."  
"Wait...didn't he say that when he gets a girl he would-"

"There's no in hell i'm doing that now." Nick grabbed Motohama by his hair and Matsuda by his ear as he didn't really have hair to grab.

"OUCH!"  
"NICK-KUN PLEASE I DON"T WANT TO END UP LIKE MATSUDA!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU TRAI-"  
"AHHH OUCH OK STOP!"

He let them free.

"Maybe not spreading false rumours is a good way of staying away from my wrath..."  
Nick sighed.  
"But you can't help it can you..."

"Thanks for underst-"

"You haven't seen naked boobs like us."

"WHAT?!"

Issei for the first time facepalmed over something Nick said.  
Something Nick was actually proud of to see.

* * *

 **Later in the club.**

Nick had went with his brother Augus to tell Rias about Nicks-

"Absolutely not!" Rias responded to the news that Nick had work to do back at Europe.

"Rias-buchou please."  
"It is important."

"Before offering anymore resistance listen why i cannot allow that."

"I'll guess it has something to do with the...maid."

"This is Grayfia-san,my brothers wife."

"The wife of Sirzechs Lucifer?!"  
"What would she be doing here?"  
 _A better question why with that get up._

"Hey all!" Issei along with Asia and Kiba came in.  
"Grayfia-san?!

"Looks like you're all here."

"Milady,should i talk to them?"

"The truth is-"  
A teleport seal started appearing on the floor.  
Soon after fire spewed forth and shriek of a phoenix was heard and a figure started appearing.

"Phenex..." Kiba said

"Riser..." Augus said with a growl.

Riser sighed.  
"I haven't been in the human realm for quite some time."  
He turned around around to face them.  
"I have come for you,Rias,my love."

"Who's this guy?"

"Indeed,he made a flashy entrance."  
 _Ok calm it,don't try not to sass._

"This is Riser Phenex-sama."  
"A pure-blooded,upper-class demon and third son of the Phenex family." Grayfia explained

"Phenex?" Issei asked

"He is also the fiance of the Gremory family's heiress apparent."

"Gremory family's heiress apparent?!" Issei said

"In other word Rias-bochou."

"Precisely,he is engaged to Lady Rias."

"Engaged?!"

"Issei knock yourself out of shock before i do." Nick said

"Now i would like some tea." Riser as he sat on the couch.

"I'll get it ready." Akeno said

Nick was pulled back by his brother.

"That is Riser Phenex Nick."

"Yeah i got the memo."  
"So what is the deal with him."

"Besides the fact that he comes from a family that rivals ours well...rivalled."  
"But still that hasn't stopped from showing face against us."

"How so?"

"He takes pride in his fire and fire is our blood."  
"This is why Rias wants you to stay."  
"You are to counter him."

"Hmm,Augus is that you."

 _"May hell be blown all over."_ Augus whispered

"Yes Riser,it has been some time."

"Feel like losing again."

"Losing?!" Nick said

"It wasn't of being inferior,it was a problem of being too powerfull."

"Keep saying that to yourself you sore loser."

"If you recall you fought my servants you didn't fight **me**."

"They still lost."  
"How was that girl,still scared of fire?"

Augus growled.  
"She's better."

"Hmm i can imagine."

 _"Augus you can leave you want."_ Nick whispered

"I already told you Riser,i will not marry you."

"There not many pureblooded devils left after the war."  
"We are becoming a rarity."  
"Which is why our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good."

"If you are the average pureblood i'd call that a good thing."

"Hmph and who this boy.

Nick straightened up and took a bow,right hand at heart and left in back.

"The name is Nikolaos Drakos."

"Hmm never heard of you."

"Nobody is supposed to,but i guess i'll make my debout sooner or later."

"So another grandson of the first Lucifer..."

"No...my mother is Echidna of the Olympians."

"So Valerion decided to taint his bloodline."

"Taint!?"  
 _Screw it he is getting it._

"Yes,we are the last pure Devils,it should be his duty to make children with his wife."

"That is a bit impossible when exiled."

"And whose fault was that?"

"The jealousy and fear had a play in it."

"Still what makes you think you have the right to back talk to me."

"My blood!"

"Your blood?"  
"You are a half-breed."

Nick could feel his forelegs hardenning inside.

"Half-breed yes."  
"But enough blood runs through my veins to call me a Drakos."  
"And as such i am a Dragon,the bird that spits fire rules the sky as sovereign."  
"So i got no intention of ever bowing to you or anyone else other than intriducing myself."  
"And i am a half-breed but before that i am a proud son of Valerion Drakos and i choose my master."

Riser started clapping.  
"Well said,well said."  
"But-" Riser got up his fire shining with fire were met with Nick's glowing heterochromic eyes.

"Ever been burned?"

"Have you already forgotten i can't get burnt birdie."

Riser tried to punch Nick but was stopped by a foreleg that had made it's way up Nick's back and pooped out of his shoulder to meet with the punch.  
"I can't have a brat like you sully my name."  
"I am the face of the Phenex family."

"Said the third son."  
Nick's hands started showing their scales and Riser's hand started emitting heat.

"Please calm down."  
"Milady please control your servant."

"Nick-kun..."

Nick took a deep sigh.

"Yes Rias-buchou."

Nick retracted his foreleg hid his scale and went to lean against the wall.

"I guess your appetite for tea was lost Lord Riser." Akeno said holding the tea

"Damn right it was."

"Bring it here."

"Ok but be careful it's-"

Nick gulped it down on one go.

"-hot..."

"Now back on subject."  
"Milady,Riser-sama,as i am here on Sirzechs-sama's orders."  
"I have no intention on standing idly by."

"When it is the mightiest queen saying that even i get a little worried."  
 _I bet_ _._

"He predicted that something like this would happen."  
"As such,i have been charged to carry out last resort measures if agreement is not reached."

"Last resort you say..." Augus said

"What do you mean by last resort Grayfia?"

"If either of you is disagreement the issui will be resulted through a Rating game."

"Rating game?" Issei asked

"Think of it as matches between two devil families." Augus said

"Right the student council president said something about that."

 _The student council are devils?  
_ _I shouldn't be suprised..._

"But you aren't quilified to partake in such."

"Indeed,only seasoned devils are allowed to have rating games." Augus said

"Then we are at a complete disadvantage."

"It gets worse." Koneko said

"Indeed it does."  
"Rias are these all your servants."

"What if they are?"

"Hahaaha."  
Riser snapped his fingers and in the same way he appeared 15 more devils appeared.  
"That is cause i have 15."

"So are of those 15 bark no..."  
Nick noticed something wierd.  
They were all girls and good looking one.  
"...bite."

"Beauties."  
Issei started his thing as usual.  
But Nick was busy with something else.  
If there was problem in the rating game,that would come from them.  
Fire is not his enemy,but fists and weapons...that is defferent story.

Nick was brought back to reality by his brother patting his should.

After shaking a little Nick saw that Riser was kissing on of his servants.

He broke into chuckling laughter.  
"What is so funny kid,you won't be getting this."

"On the contrary,i did last night."  
"But i will derive another kind of pleasure from-"

"Nick...don't fall."  
 _Wish you weren't here to stop me._  
"Did you get this?" Riser started groping his servants.

"I can't believe you!"  
"Even though you are going to marry Buchou you still flirt like that in front of her!"  
"You promiscuous chicken shit! Issei said

"Don't you know your place imp?"

"Like i care!"  
"All i care for is my position as Buchou's servant!" Issei brought forth his boosted gear  
"I'll take you all on right now!"

 **"Boost!"**

"Not now!" Augus jumped in front of Issei engulfed in flames.  
"You will get your shot at the rating game."

"Out of my way!"  
 **"Boost!"**

Augus uppercutted him and throw him to the roof.  
"Even i allowed you to,you are too weak as it is."

"W-What do you know?"

"You are speaking with someone that has lived over a millenium(1.000 years)."  
"However you are not knocked out...you have ho-"

Nick passed over him.  
His eyes blood red.  
Augus catched his leg by reflex and slammed him on the floor.

"Bloody hell brother."

* * *

Nick woke up with Asia's hands over his head and with his head on Akeno's lap.

"Ahhhh,what happened?"

"Augus says that you had lost it and stopped you."

"Aha..."

Nick woke up in the middle of Augus trying to convince Rias about something.

"Which is why he can't leave."  
"i have already prapared a training program for him and Issei." Rias said to Nick.  
Augus could see the predicament Rias was in and decided to assist his brother's King.

"Which is why i have the following proposition."  
"A matter that requires Nick to leave should not be ignored,especially when it comes from father."  
"So i now implore you Rias Gremory."  
"As a Devil to a Devil,allow my lil' brother to leave."  
"And allow me,Augus Drakos the most powerfull of the Drakos brethren to train the Issei."  
"He is weak,but a few days with me will certainly grant rich results."  
"Besides,Nick will most certainly be back in time for the rating game."

"I'll give it some thought..."

* * *

 **Chapter 13 people.  
If you think Nick was too aggressive with Riser.  
Please remember what his blood does,immunity to fire sure is nice,and us not forget he knows it.  
Also like i said in chapter 12.**

 **Red eyes=** **Insane,no control,can't be reasoned with.  
** **So basically Nick is a monster in that state that follows instinct and his feelings.**

 **Yellow eyes=Nick is in control,any action was made with thought put into them.**

 **yellow and red eyes(In armored state)=Run for the hills nothing is safe,it is a coin flip,he might have control or he will be a literal monster on a rampage.**


	15. Chapter 14: Becoming Better

**Jake334: _haram_ (XD)Like i stated before Nick isn't weak to the power Lolis but he is weak to the power of character.  
Maybe yes maybe no.**

 **RedCide47:Yeah...i was planning for something else to happen but that would actually make sense after the Rating game sooo...yeah.  
Or would it before.  
But i can't just have Nick always on the spotlight-  
 _The remainder of the answer was deemed as pointless_** ** _lollygagging.  
_** ** _As much as i would like to give a detailed response to...such a simple comment(Talking about RedCide47 review).  
_ _Anyway i ain't giving it because it will probably take a 1.000 words or so.  
Those could have been 1.000 words of story instead of explaining plotpoints and spoiling the future.(meanwhile the actual chapter 14 is 2.000)  
Now back to your _****_regularly scheduled program(ahhahaa,i wish this was_** ** _scheduled...*minor depresion over incompetence of stable update_ times*)**

 **Ok i'm over it.**  
 **Have fun my dudes and dudettes(female version of dude [:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
** **Becoming Better**

"Which is why he can't leave."  
"i have already prapared a training program for him and Issei." Rias said to Nick.  
Augus could see the predicament Rias was in and decided to assist his brother's King.

"Which is why i have the following proposition."  
"A matter that requires Nick to leave should not be ignored,especially when it comes from father."  
"So i now implore you Rias Gremory."  
"As a Devil to a Devil,allow my lil' brother to leave."  
"And allow me,Augus Drakos the most powerfull of the Drakos brethren to train the Issei."  
"He is weak,but a few days with me will certainly grant rich results."  
"Besides,Nick will most certainly be back in time for the rating game."

"I'll give it some thought..."

"Asia you can stop with my head."  
"Ouch..."  
"I think my right arm got dislocated."

"Nick-kun..." Rias was looking at him with very judgmental eyes.

"He is not at fault."  
"He is the son of his mother after all."  
"We should be thankfull he hasn't already curled up in hole killing anything that approaches." Augus defended his younger brother.

"Eh?" Nick asked

"You know,like your other siblings did,till they were dealt with by other demigods."

"Ohh right...had forgotten that detail."  
"Anyways,sorry for that,i hope i didn't do much."

"You didn't thanks to your brother." Akeno said.

"Speaking of which,let us place that arm back in place." Augus said kneeling in front of him.

"This is gonna hurt,ain't it?" Nick got up from Akeno's lap.

Augus placed one hand on Nick's shoulder and the other on the dislocated arm.

"On three."

"Ok."

"Three!" A loud crack was sounded as Augus pushed the arm back to place.

Nick bit his lip trying to hold in a scream.  
However quickly the pain went away as Asia was quick with ther Sacred Gear.

"Thanks..." Nick moved his hand around.  
It felt a little numb but it was definitely there.

"You ok Nick?" Issei asked from the other couch.

"Well it is like it never happened...what i'm concerned is why i did it?"

"You were like that time with the stray devil." Kiba said

"Then i guess i went feral again."

"Feral?" Everyone asked

"We how to name that state of mind somehow."  
"And i think the word describes my actions."

"Good thing I was here."  
"Somebedoy might have gotten hurt." Augus said

"That is an understatement." Akeno said

"How so?"

"You weren't there to see with what way Nick-kun disposed of the stray devil."  
"It even gives me some chills."

"Can we stop talking about what happened like a week ago and start talking about tomorrow."

"That is up to your King."  
"If she accepts my offer that is."

Rias sighed as she fell in her chair.

"Do what you must Nick-kun."  
"Augus-san,please help train Issei."

"Since we got 10 days at our disposal..." Augus placed his hand on his chin.  
"Yes...i can make it happen."  
 _But first i will have to find you tick...Red Dragon Emperor._  
"Now then Nick up you go we got things to do."

"Things?"  
"Define things?"

"Well we got to get some of your blood."

"His what?!"  
"My what?!"

"It is your fault you know?"

"My fault?!"  
Then it hit him,the reason why his blood is needed.  
"Eliza..."

"Yes little brother."  
"Congrats by the way,her fate is sealed with yours no matter what...in a way." Augus said

Nick sighed.  
"Let's just get his over with."

"Good luck Nick with...what ever you got to do." Issei said

"You should be wishing yourself luck Issei." Augus said in manacing voice

"Issei let's make a deal."  
"If by the time i return you impress me i will..." Nick placed his hand on his chin  
"Actually i'll leave that to you."

Issei then grinned.

 _I might regret this..._

* * *

 **Next Day.**

Nick was half-sleep as he took his seat on the plane.  
His eyes felt like they were burning and he had a headache.  
His skin was a bit pale as apparently Augus took a bit much 'just in case'.

 _"You'll regenarate the blood over the flight,don't fret."  
Don't fret my ass._

He tried to sleep however there was a problem.  
That problem being the African tribe on his head beating drums.

Nick's discomfort was heard by his blonde partner.  
Corina went with him as he is still a minor.

"Exhausted Drake? Corina said with a low voice

Nick chuckled at Corina's question.

"I don't get it,Eliza has bit me two times,but neither of the two where like this." Nick answered with a similar volume

"Our saliva is an aphrodisiac and you heal better when you are in a pinch." Corina said with her hand on her chin

"So wanting to get it on is considered a pinch?" Nick questioned

"Well...fucking is something that demands a lot from our body."

That gave Nick an idea.  
An idea he'd rather not have thought as it is a solution that it will cure him of his physical condition.

"Corina..." Nick eyed her cleavage.  
Corina always made sure her clothing placed emphasis on her breasts.

"Say no more Drake."  
"Bring your head here."  
She took Nick's head and placed it on her lap.  
Making sure he got a nice view of her 'valley'.

"Try to sleep."  
Corina decided to sing a song to put Nick to sleep.

 _ **"Hush child,the darkness will rise from the deep."  
"And carry you down into sleep."**_

 _ **"Child,the darkness will rise from the deep."  
"And carry you down into sleep."**_

 _ **"Little Drake,strong you must be."  
"For your father has plans for you to succeed."**_

 _ **"You might not understand,the source of your strength."  
"But always know you are not alone."**_

 ** _"Bonds..._** ** _Bonds..._** ** _Bonds..."  
"The Bonds that tie us..."_**

 ** _"Little Drake,you think you are alone."  
"For you _****_ignore the flowers that stride for your heart."_**

 ** _"And sooner or later,one of those blossoms will force it's way in."  
"For that is how she will show you her love."_**

 ** _"Love..._** ** _Love..._** ** _Love..."  
"The Love you do not understand."_**

 ** _"Hush Drake,you'll soon understand."  
"That you were blind to the treasure."_**

 ** _"And when your eyes will open."  
"You'll see,that you were never alone."_**

 ** _"Hush Drake,the darkness will rise from the deep."  
"And carry you down into sleep."_**

* * *

Nick opened his eyes to see a giant black and red dragon to his right sleeping on a next made from hill around him.  
And a giant yellow spider on his left sleeping in a web,the web was attached to the giant trees around it.

In the front of him a teenager that shared the same face with him.  
Only his hair was full white and eyes red like his own right eye(his red eye).

"Welcome young Drakos." Said the teen

"W-W-What..."

Nick then gave closer attention to his surroundings.

A valley beyond the nest of the dragon were volcanos spewing lava till it met a river behind from where the teen witht he similar face stood.  
Making the river have a color of black from that side.  
The green forest of gaint trees could be traced the mountains behind it.  
From that side,the river was blue,clean.  
It gave the sense of a border between the two.

"This shouldn't suprise you."  
"But since it does,please try to understand." The teen said

"Ok...i will try."  
"Who are you?" Nick answered

"I am what is left of a person long gone,an echo if you will."  
"What was left of me was given to you by the woman who brought to life."

"Alaric..."

"Bingo little brother."

"But aren't you-"

"Dead?"  
"Yes i am...but it would appear my work is far from over."

"What do you mean far from over?"

"Pretty sure this is my punishment for going against father."  
"At any rate,the why i'm is as much mystery to me as it is to you."  
"However i will use this chance to teach you."

"Teach me?"  
"Teach me what?"

"How to be a Drakos and how not to repeat any mistakes i did."

"You mean the mistakes in the-"  
"I probably shouldn't mention."

Alaric gritted his teeth.  
"In honesty...i was doing it to protect the others."  
"Some brother i am."

"Well...i can't really judge either way."  
"So what is this place?"

"This place can have many names."  
"Your soul...your mind..."  
"It is up to you to choose which interpretation you prefer." Alaric said

"So the dragon and the spider?"  
"How..."

"They are part of you."  
"If you are angry they are angry,if you are calm they are calm."  
"They are you and you are them."  
"And since you are sleeping,so are they."  
"The Dragon represents your devil and dragon blood,the Spider is your...god blood."

"So they are basically me split in half?"

"Wrong."  
"They are the side effect of the seal."

"You mean the seal that was placed on me to protect."

"Yes."  
"You can't really seal anyone's power completely,what you can do however is to keep it busy."  
"By that,i mean that the seal created these two in such a way that without you they can do nothing but fight each other."

"Fight each other?"

"Your eyes represent the balance between them."  
"This is why they are like that."  
"Haven't you noticed?"

"Yes..."  
"When both of my eyes are red..."  
"I lose control."

"You don't exactly lose it."  
"You just give in to your instincts."  
"That was how the Red Dragon Emperor brought you back the first time."  
"He is your friend,you realised it then and stopped yourself." Alaric explaiend

"So what happens when they are both yellow,when the Spider takes over?" Nick asked

"The Spider and the Dragon were made to be different."  
"The Dragon will blindly follow it's instincts."  
"The Spider will think it's actions."  
"And when your are _normal_ ,when one is red and the other yellow."  
"You have absolute control."  
"However...should the _two_ agree on something you do not."  
"They will destroy anything in sight."  
"Good thing they were made to contradict each other."

"So what happens when _we_ all agree to something?"

"In such a state,you are almost unbeatable."  
"It would take a really powerful and cunning foe to stop you."  
"For will both have control over your actions and your unshackled power."

"Unshackled?" Nick asked

"That feature was added by Zeus."  
"After the seal brakes,the Spider,the Dragon and this realm will slowly be returned to their master."  
"In other words you."  
"This realm is your power incarnated."  
"However,even though it exists,even though it is yours."  
"You must first learn to use it first."

"So that is how you will train me."

"This world is raw power."  
"Raw power needs to be given form."  
"And this is why we will be training when you come here."

"But i...i don't know how i came here the first place."

"Fear not,when it is time for a new trick to be added to your sleeve you'll come here on your own."  
"Or when i decide,like now."

"So...shall we begin?" Nick questioned

"Stretch a hand forward."

Nick listened.  
Then Alaric's hands spewed forth fire.  
The fire formed a cane on Nick's hand.  
It was his cane.

"I heard you saying you needed to learn this trick."

"So how do i do it?" Nick said excited

"Our blood is our fire."  
"Even though we are half-brothers you should find no problem bringing _me_ forth from fire."  
"However,i noticed you are not the...magic-type."

"Yeah...i'm a rook."

Alaric placed his hand on his chin.  
Nick unsheathed the sword cane.

"You reckon i use the _scabbard_ as a blunt weapon." Nick said his mind

"Blunt weapon?"  
"Well...yes the shielding of the cane is made of my dragon scales aswell."  
Alaric gave the subject some more thought.  
"I have an idea you might like."

"I'm all ears."

"Hold the sword on one hand the scabbard on the other."

"Like so?"  
Nick dual-weilded the two.

"Yes...and with the little trick i'll teach you..."  
"Yesyes,this you'll have a very unique combat style..."  
"You'll have to think of it on your own...but it will perfect."  
"It will be without prediction...fitting for someone like you."

"Ahm...Alaric...you are kind losing me."  
"What is so unique about holding a sword at one hand and a _club_ at the other?" Nick said confused

"Silence."  
"Now concentrate on them."  
"Concentrate to the point where you feel their heat."

"They are cold."

"Well...you aren't going nowhere,pretty sure the flight will last enough time."  
"Now concentrate,you're not leaving till you feel it."

* * *

Issei was struggling as he carryied a large bag uphill.

"Come on,Issei."  
"Hurry up." Rias said as waved at him.

"It's delicious." Said Akeno refering the water she drinking.

"Okay!" Issei said,each step being harder than the next

"U-Um,should we help him carry the bags?" Asia asked

"It's okay,besides Augus said not interfere with him and Issei."

"I'm going ahead." Kiba said passing by Issei carrying a similary large bag.

"Damn for showing off how easy you have it!"

"Pardon me." Koneko said as she passed Issei with a...outrageously bigbag.  
Issei fell back from shock the moment he saw how large it was.

"I give up!"

Augus picked Issei up and removed something from inside the bag.  
"Try now."

"Ohh...it is lighter but still heavy."  
"What did you-AHHHH!" Issei yeld when he saw what Augus removed  
It was chunks of metal.

"Why were tho-"

"Issei get your legs moving!" Augus yeld back

"YES!"  
"But why were-"

"If you want to refer to me you will start with and Sir and finish Sir,you got that!"

"YES!"

Augus formed a stick from his scales at the palm of his hands and striked Issei's leg with it.

"I didn't hear you!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good,now up the hill."  
"If you want to show that chicken what for you need to be stronger."

"Sir yes sir."

* * *

"I kinda feel it." Nick said

"I can see them glowing red,that was you just heating them yourself." Alaric said seating at a chair he had made to appear

"Damn...you noticed." Nick sat on the ground and sighed at his failure

"However,if you can actually heat them..."  
"Hmmmm..."  
"Try directing your magic on your hands and your aura flow on the sword and scabbard."

Nick got up and heeded Alaric's instructions.  
"Done now what?"

"Try and imagine them as a piece of clothing,gloves for example."

"Ok...here goes."  
Besides the sword and scabbard shining red this time nothing changed from before.

"Nobody is after you kee-"

The sword and scabbard slowly started turning into flames.  
Said flames engulfed Nick's hands.  
The flames disappeared leaving behind black gloves on Nick's hands.

"Alright...now this is cool."

"Told you you will like the idea."  
"Now listen,the reason of why you combat style will be unique is because you should be able to turn them at will."  
"One moment it a glove the other the sword or the scabbard."  
"Master and i am sure you can do that mid-fight,suddenly turning from a dual-weilder to a regular sword weilder and vice versa."

Nick's mind was exploding with the possibilties.  
"But first i will have to learn how to use them."

"I believe you have a selection of sparring partners." Alaric said

"Yeah i do."

"Good,now have a rest."  
"You'll need for whatever father is sending you to do."

"Good poi-What the"  
Nick's legs were on fire and slowly dissapearing with the rest of his body.

"Oh yeah,i'll try to keep the Dragon in check."

* * *

Issei was exhausted after this long day.

He gave a shot at training with Kiba at swordfighting.  
Kiba was...deserving of his position as knight.

How trained with Akeno and Asia at magic.  
Asia was a natural Issei on the other hand...was too _distracted_.

He then trained with Koneko.  
Needless to say...he got his ass handed to him.

And now it was Augus's turn.

"A corpse are we?" Augus said standing above Issei who was down on the ground

"Sir yes Sir..."

"Well i guess they gave you quite the day."  
"Then again,you actually learned something today."  
"Magic...now magic is a fascinating thing."  
"For it needs one thing to work."  
"The catalyst from which magic takes form or acts."  
"Imagination."

"Sir,You sounded like a little childs cartoon,Sir."

"Did i?"  
Augus chuckled.  
"Tommorrow you'll train with them aswell."  
"I need to prapare the playing field if we are going to have serious training."

"Sir,ok...looking forward to that,Sir."

"Drop the Sir,you pass for being obedient."

"Thanks Augus-sensei."

* * *

 **So taking into account the confusion that is created by...well my writing and story skills.**

 **Nick's Harem:  
Elizabeth Tepes(he got her)  
Akeno(he is working on her)  
Kazuhira(Hoping he'll get another chance)  
Valerie Tepes(She was his first kiss...and vice versa)  
Corina(He wouldn't mind,should Dragomir not disagree...)  
?(The last one is a special one,why?)  
(Well she will be from the Harem Issei gets in the anime)  
Ares's daughter(Yet to make an appearance,she is coming soon though,soon being 1 or 2 chapters)**

 **So to sum it up,Nick's harem is/will/may be composed of 4 OCs and 3 actual characters.  
2 of which 'belong' to Issei's harem.**


	16. Chapter 15: Plots and power

**Chapter 15 is out.  
Well obviously cause you are here.  
Also now this is turning _sorta_ into a crossover.  
Well we got no stories intertining just characters from universes,not sure if they make this crossover,usually crossovers involve their stories colliding.  
Now i will really try to explain as to why they are here,as it goes on.  
However one thing.  
 _Imagine me taking the "aliens guy" pose.  
_ "Valerion"  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
Plots and Power  
**

It was night.  
At the roof above a dark alley stood a _very_ inconspicious pair of people.

Both were keeping watch over as they were expecting...similar people to arrive.  
Well...at least one was keeping watch.

"Rian...will you stop playing with that?" Said the woman to her partner  
The woman was wearing a black hooded robe covering her features.

 _ **"You Lose."  
**_ _ **"Game Over."**_

"Well done boss,now i have to start all over again from the BLOODY START!"  
"Then that's the beauty of it,i wonder how they came up with the thought."  
"Beating the game not because you just the main protag who is some OP guy that beat anything with one hand on his back but actually has tobeatitthroughbeingtenacious!" **  
"BREATH!"**

"Rian..." The woman was dissapointed  
The two had met but a few days ago,conditions put them together.  
The condition:Loyalty to their King.  
However her loyalty was a different kind than the one Rian had hers was...more personal.

Rian sighed.  
"Ok i'll stop." Rian said with dissapointed as he put the game device in on of his leg pouches.

Standing up Rian streched himself and unsheathed his katanas and examined his _beauties_.  
Rian was wearing a black bodysuit with red accents on the shoulders,along with his outer ribcage and dark red ovals around the eye slits.

"So...who were we expecting again?" Rian said scratching the back of his head

"Valerion's son." She answered

"Yeah but which one?"

"The one you kept asking about."

"Ohh the half-breed..." Rian grinned under the mask

"Not sure if it is a good idea to play around."

"Of course it is a good idea to fuck around with dragons,especially devils that are also dragons for one reason or another,that is common knowledge silly."  
"Hahahahha,no for real now i may look dumb but believe me when i say this...you do not want me angry."  
"From who do you think i took-nonoon not took,made these babies from." Rian said gesturing his katanas.

"It will be the sixth time i-Rian..." She said dissappointed

She had noticed something about the side of the roof Rian was _watching._

"What is it bossss...opps..." Rian saw what caught the attention of _boss_

"How long have they been there Rian Mort?"

"I-ah...well we see them now right?"

* * *

Nick was thinking back to the plane,this echo that claims to be Alaric, his older brother.  
Is this what happens when devils die?  
Do they become echoes or is it just them being special thanks to their father?  
Do devils even go to some form of afterlife?  
Nick was getting tired hearing and learning of how special they were.

Then again-

"Drake."  
"Drake!"

"What?" Nick answered with spite as interupted his thoughts Corina

"Don't fall asleep." She joked

"Remind me why are here?"  
Here being a dark alley.  
The sun had already set else Corina wouldn't be able to come.

"This is where we are-"  
Corina conjured a fireball and threw it behind Nick.  
Nick then a shadow-like figure dodging the fireball and disappearing afterwards.

"Corina!"

"A barrier is up no need to hold back."

"Hear ya."  
Nick mophed his left hand in scales and brought forth Alaric with his right.

"Ohh he got a blade." Said a male voice in a comical tone

"And the other can use fire magic..." Said a female voice unlike her partner however her voice was more stern

"You are messing with the wrong people." Corina said

"You know,under any other circumstance...you would have been right lassy."

 _"They are above us in the roofs."  
Nick whispered._

 _"Yeah,need help getting up there."_

 _"You think my wings are just for show?"_

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

"Rian focus."

"Yesyes boss."  
 _  
_The man poped his head at the side of the roof looking down on them.  
He was wearing a black mask and dark red lines on the spots where the eyes are suppose to be.

"So you me and-" _ **  
**_Corina threw another fireball,'Ryan' dodged it by backing his head and poped out again.  
"Hey i wasn't done-"

 **SLICE**

Nick sliced his throat as he landed behind the now dead man as half of his body started hanging from the roof.

Nick then looked for the other person only to see spire of fire being raised from below the alley.

"What the fuck?!"

"Let us see what you can do vampire." Said the woman dressed in black robes.

"Corina!"  
Nick jumped his Alaric ready to slash downwards.  
Something catched his leg and then forced him to hit the wall...repeatedly  
 _ **"**_ That's cause that my neck hurt!"  
"That's cause my back is itchy!"  
"That's cause i get aroused when i smack people!"  
"That's cause you made look like an idiot!"  
"That's cause..."

"What the fuck is wrong with him?!" Corina asked out loud

"Your enemy is here not up there."

"That's cause i feel like it!"

Nick had enough,he bared the scales on his face and hands and dug his left arm in the building with the right chopped off the fingers of the man holding him.  
Not able to hold on any longer the man backed away.  
Nick wings grew from his back letting him float as he watched the man grab his hand whose fingers were dismembered.

"Ahh man,now i'll have problems wanki-oh wait there they are."  
Nick watched as the bleeding from the cut fingers stopped and was replaced with flesh and bone regenerating in but a few seconds.  
Boy was this strange to look at from the outside.  
Is this how he looked when he was regenerating.

"Ohh,is this the fir-"  
Nick's knee interupted Rian.  
Landing a few metres away from Rian as he placed his nose back in place.

Nick then made the scabbard appear.

"Ohh you got a stick and a sword?"  
"All i got are these babies."  
He unsheathed his katanas.

"Ohh shut up!"

"HERE WE GO!"

Nick and Rian rushed towards one another.  
Rian was praparing to lock blades with Nick but through the scabbard at him he deflected it.  
Nick then feinted to strike with his hand.  
Rian decided to use that feint to let Nick on something.  
He penetrated the scale mail on his hand with his left katana.  
Nick lost his focus giving Ryan the opportunity to thrust the other katana through him.  
Nick gasped as he struggled to breath from the sword that had gone through his lung.  
Rian headbutted him and kicked away afterwards.

Nick grabbing his head with one hand and standing guard with the other.  
"The fuck..."  
He examined his hand,the katana had gone right through him.  
"Motherfucking dragon-

"Oh yeah kiddo."  
"This are made from dragon scales,the motherfucker chewed off and ate 3 hands and 2 legs and it took 2 years to make these babies."  
"TWO YEARS IN A FUCKING COLD ASS STUPID FUCKING MOUNTAIN!"  
"But they were worth it."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The disregarded scabbard became fire and returned to his master's hand.

"Ohh,nice trick ya got there."  
"Anyway that aught to be enough."  
He sheathed his blades.  
"OI BOSS!"  
"How are things on..."  
Ryan looked down at the alley to see his companion at the mercy of the vampire holding a whip of fire over her.  
"...end...shit."

"Identify yourselfs you cretins." Corina demanded

"Okokok,now i know they may sound crazy but-"  
Nick kicked him down the building.  
"MY LEG!"  
"Ohhh it's cramping."  
Nick fell on him as he thrusted his sword through him pinning him to the ground.

"Sooo...you into BDSM?"  
Nick hit him in the with the scabbard.  
A satisfying sound of bones cracking was heard.  
"Wln yn cetan..."  
"Ohh me fraking jawn."  
After placing his jaw back in place.  
"Well you certainly are a sa-"  
Corina kicked his in the crotch.  
"Ohhhhhhh...hit below the belt...judge i demand her disqualification." Rian said cringing at the pain inflicted by the vampire

"Denied."  
"Now,who the fuck are you two?!" Nick said

"You see as i was trying to say when i was in the roof before i somehow found myself-"  
Corina this time stepped on his crotch.  
"OHH AT LEAST DO IT WITHOUT HIGH HEELS!"

"So since your friend is deliriously happy or just retarded."

"Hey,i prefer the always smiley and-OHAHHAHO OKOK!"

"We are here by order of Lord Valerion." The female said her hood covering her facial features

"FATHER?!"

"Ding ding little prince."

"What are your orders?" Corina asked

"To escort Lord Nikolaos to the underground facility."

"Facility-wha...you lost us." Nick asked

"It would be for the best if we explained on the road."

"Wait?"  
"Corina we don't know they are telling the truth."

"Yes indeed,i say i feed on that one,you try to find a way to kill the other."

"I can prove to you that we follow your father."

"Ohh she follows big boss alright."

"May i be allowed to stand."  
Corina dispelled her whip.  
"One wrong move."

The female stood up.  
"My name is Elize."  
She said as she removed her hood.  
A blonde woman with hair that continued into the cloak without their end seen as the cloaked covered it.  
However Nick knew that her long hair reached just a bit further from her shoulders.  
Nick stood in shock.

"Nick,Nick?" Corina said

"Did a cat eat his tongue?"

"Mom..."

"Ohhhhhhh..."  
"I had forgetten about that minor detail." Rian said

"Quiet Rian."

"What are you-why-what?"

"Oh my little Nick,father still keeping in the dark." She said as she embraced him.  
Corina was watching with interest as Elize intuitively pressed him against her chest.  
In her eyes it was something forbidden.

In Nick's eyes it was the embrace his mother,she not have been of her flesh,but he was her creation nontheless.

"Ohh that really touchs me where i feel."

"Now if you would vampire...TAKE YOUR LEG OFF MY CROTCH!"

"Is that what you want,cause i'm feeling something hard." She said as she started caressing Rian's crotch

"Ohoho,i would but duty calls sugar."

"How about a booty call then?"

"Well..."

"Corina not now."

She sighed.  
"Fine my Prince."

Nick left his mother's embrace to answer.  
"Ohh so when it suits you i'm Prince and when it doesn't i'm Drake?"

"Till you marry get used to the turn around."

Nick sighed in disappointed.  
"I see life has been keeping you busy my son."

* * *

 **Now to our other heroes...**

Issei,Kiba and Augus were at the mansion's bath.  
On the other side of the wall...the girls.  
Issei was breathing heavily while Kiba was minding his own bussiness actually bathing himself and Augus watching his young trainee. **  
**

"Issei-kun this is pointless-"

"Shut it,this is also training,i'm making this trainning."

"Are you trying to see through the wall?" Augus said

"Quiet,this is my specialty,i'm a pervert so i must be to-"

"Stop right there."

"Ah?"  
"Sensei?"

"Don't just go ahead and say it,words are nothing but air and time spent,don't talk,focus."  
"Hands on the wall."  
Augus stood up and stood behind Issei.  
"Now empty your mind to nothing but your lust."  
"Imagine Rias,Akeno,Asia and Koneko stark naked and wet bodies on the other side."  
"You see image?"

"Yes Sensei,now what the wall is still there."  
Augus slapped him at the back of the head.

"No useless words."  
"Close your eyes and focus on your right hand,were the sacred gear resides."  
"The wall is an obstacle."  
"You are a devil and a dragon,at times it is better to be the devil but now..."

"I gotta be a dragon!"

"Exactly now break that wall!"  
"YOUR PRIZE AWAITS!"

Issei's Sacred Gear appeared on his arm

 **"BOOST!BOOST!"**

The wall broke and the girls immediately started screaming in shock.

"Ohohohohohoho!" Issei was drooling.  
 _Rias-buchou!  
Akeno-san!  
Asia-chan!  
Konek-_  
"Hoah!"  
Augus hit Issei at the back of his head rendering him unconscious.  
"HAHAHAHHAAHAHAH!"  
"Good job lad!"  
Augus said,even though he knew Issei wouldn't hear his praise.

"AUGUS!"  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Rias said trying to cover herself from the naked devil

"Ohh don't be like that Rias."  
Augus submerged his body to hide his exposed manhood from the girls.  
"Real case you got here."  
He said gesturing to Issei.  
"But now that i know what drives him..."  
Augus chuckled which had a hint of evil in it.  
"Starting tommorrow,you'll train with Issei on my trainning course."  
"There is also a special condition..."

"For long are you gonna stare at us?" Koneko said annoyed by the Drakos kept his eyes on them

"If you think i have eyes for little girls kitty,you are mistaken."  
"Anyway,the special condition is,if Issei manages to outmatch you in trainning and do something extra i want."  
"He will get to cop a feel of a person of his choosing."

"Pervert."

"Oh my."

"Ahh,well if it is Issei..."

"Issei-san will..."

Augus was enjoying this,sure it would be him that would have the fun but he always liked the feeling of teaching others.  
His younger brother John was his first attempt,these devils have proven to be more...obedient and not as mischievous.

"Augus,you mentioned something extra,what did you mean by that?"

Augus kneel to the unconscious who was floating in the water.  
"Ddraig,you hear me?"

Issei's right hand where his sacred gear was,boosted gear.  
The green jewel shined for every word uttered.

 _"Would you look at that?"  
_ _"A scion of Valerion wants to talk."_

"Spare me your grudge against father and tell me about your wielder."

 _"If i find it interesting i will answer."  
"Let us not forget you put him to sleep."_

"Balance Breaker."

" _Hmmm,he is weak at his current state."  
"He cannot."_

"Listen Ddraig,do you understand the concept of honour and pride?"

 _"You are speaking to one of the Two Heanevly Dragons!"  
_ _"You insult me by even assuming."_

"Good,cause it is a matter of both."

 _"I may be trapped in my own prison with this boy but i am not deaf."  
"I know what is at stake."_

"Then i'll have you know,a defeat for this Devil King is another defeat for me and my family."

 _"And i should care because?"_

"Well,if you are in the mood for waiting another generation or two to fight with Albion again..."

"Augus what are you-"

"Rias...Dragons are negotiating."

The Dragon gave a deep sigh.

 _"He can't take it,his body can't."_

"We know there is an altenative to this Ddraig."

 _"But i need his approval."_

"Then it is solved."

* * *

 _ **Now all the way back to Europe...**_

"Listen!"  
"I know i can't die cause of some stupid reason i am yet to explain!"  
"But why in GOD'S name are we going on foot and having my balls freeze off!"

The group of 3 devils and 1 vampire were following a mountain trail leading to their destination.

"Ohh fuck off you lazy ass."  
"You lucky the chopper brought up the way it did." Corina said

Corina and Elize were ahead of Nick and Rian.

"Women,am i right?"

"You came up here with just the bodysuit." Nick pointed out as everyone else was wearing winter clothing

"Anyways,since we got nothing better to do."  
"Let's get to know each other."

"Sure why the fuck not."  
"I'm sure mom and Corina are doing the same,when Corina doesn't yell at you."

"You think i got chances with her?"

"She is a vampire..."

"Anything else?"

"I ah..."  
Nick sighed  
"Listen to me she is a mystery,first time i met her i thought she was a nympho."

"Thought?"

"Well now i'm not sure."

"Ha,great."

"How much further?" Nick asked the pair ahead

"Not far,the others should wait for us on the other side of this ridge." Elize answered

"Others?" Nick asked Rian  
Maybe not the best idea.

"Yeah the others."  
"I'm a knight by the way,your mama is the Queen your papa is the King."

"So bussness was-"  
"Wait...my father was exiled how did he-"

"Found peices for us to use?"  
"Well exiled means he is not allowed to return,that doesn't include sneaking back in."  
"At that is what he told me."  
"There's also the others-"  
"You know what you'll see them yourself."

"So how did you meet my father."

"Well...let us say the place in which we are going...is home in a sense."

* * *

 **Outside the notorious underground facility.**

"Omega how are these suits coming?" Said the british corporal

"3 remained undamaged under the weather conditions."  
"I recommend the young Drakos and 3 others armed with him."

"Alright give me one,if somebody is going in there might aswell be the weapon expert."

"But i thought we became devils,we are we using guns?" Said the british captain

"We are trying not to leave traces,Lord Valerion made the decision to have you included permantly as you already knew too much."

"So that explosion back when we raided this place."

"Yes...it was something supernatural."

"Price,this still sounds shady hell."

"You can't deny the photos they showed us or the tr-the magic they showed us."

"I had troubles coming to deal with the situation."  
"However i'm sure after going down there...you will lose all doubt."

"That stills the question of why we need this suits,these look armor."

"The Akrid."

"The creatures on the photos are called Akrid?" Price said

"The creatures on the photos are mutated humans."

"Wowo,mutated?"  
"This isn't some comic book."

Omega sighed.  
He streched his hand toward the opposite ridge.  
Lighting started gathering at his closed fist.  
Upon openning his fist the lighting struck the other side causing a small rock slide followed by snow.

"Yes Corporal Soap,this isn't some comic book."  
"Comic books got nothing on this."

"OI OMEGA!"  
"What the fuck was that?!" Yells a man at a black bodysuit

"Whose the clown in the black suit?" Price asked

"You may call him Rian,get used to his cheery voice,he never shut ups unless you put a gun a his head...sometimes it works."

"Great..."  
"And the others?"  
Soap refered to the to the other that followed after Rian.

"The blond on the right is Elize,Valerion's lover,the teen is Nikolaos Drakos,Valerion's son."  
"The other is Corina,she is a vampire."

"Vampire's too,eh?" Price said

"We really walked into deep shit."  
"And to think we had volunteered for that joint op."

"Deep shit or not,suit up you are going down there."

"Ohh Omega,i see still raising hell."

"Corina...it has been...a time."

"Ohh is that how you greet your sire..."

"Sire?"  
"Wait you made Omega a vampire?!"  
"I knew i had a good feeling for you."Rian said

"So..."  
"Care to explain why there are two S.A.S soldiers here?"

"We question that ourselves lad,all we know that we know too much about something and it is either get fully involved into it."  
"Or be...taken care of."  
"And what is a kid like you doing here anyways."

"They are new to supernatural Prince,the mean no disrespect."

"Disrespect?"  
"What because we take orders from his father we are suppose to-"

"I was under the impression the United Kingdom was under a monarchy."  
"Though it is constitutional,you should be able to understand why you must respect the Prince."

"Omega your name was?"

"Yes your Highness."

"Ok...i'm no Prince,my father is an exile and i yet to be married to Elizabeth."

"Then i shall refer to you as Nick."

"I'm pretty sure you have lost us." Soap said

"We can explain such matters after we are done,Omega is Anton done clearing the entrance?" Elize said

"You talking about that Russian giant?" Price said

Elize nodded.

"He radioed not to long ago that he cleared it,not gonna ask how." Soap said

"So this Anton...a rook?"

"Dead center,and he is twice the rook if you get my meaning."  
So two pieces...

"Enough lollygagging."  
"Rian,Soap,Price."  
"Suit up."

"Hey,i ain't leaving my swords behind."

"Good thing these are special ordered suits."

"Ohhhhgimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimme."

Omega openned a crate.

"Ohhh...it's so...beautiful."

"This suit is reinforced with both fibrous armor padding as well as various hardened armor plates that protect areas of the human body that do not flex or bend."  
"The suit also utilizes a unique helmet desigh with the intention of exposing as little of the as possible to any kind of hostile enviroment the wearer is in."  
"The helmet is also tri-goggled to avoid lack of vision for the wearer and to allow night vision and thermal vision modes."  
"The design also intendsto protect the wearer from general firearms,shrapnel and pressured released from explosives such as grenades and the occasional explosion."

"Omega,i didn't understand most of what you said,but i know one thing."  
"I got an outrageous boner right now."

"To help you finish i also had your pistols brought."

"Ohhhhh yes!"

* * *

 **Sooo...yeah.  
Price and Soap from COD are here...  
And i am sure you can guess who Rian is suppose to be.**

 **Now the Akrid...i literally pulled the name out of my arse.  
Anyway the Akrid are varitions of the crawlers from Killing Floor(mighty good game by the way)**


	17. Chapter 16: A Monster And A Demigod

**Chapter 16 is here and this little side story will soon so we can go back to the main story.**

 **Although this also serves to let you guys(including the characters) in on something.**

 **Otavio kirki: Seeing you spam those reveiws gave me joy XD.**

 **And to the guest i guess:I have to say i got no bloody clue who the fuck Kagarino Kirie was(well now i do cause you peaked my interest).  
But since you pointed that out i can't tell you with certainty cause she is part of a visual novel that was to be translated in english but then they just left it...  
So i don't know about her personality or the way she acts around people.  
Unless someone who is japanese owns the visual novel and is in the mood to enlighten me.  
However she does kinda fit the profile...guess you can use her as reference when trying to image Elizabeth.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
A Monster And A Demigod  
**

Nick openned his eyes.  
A red flashing light was shining on them.

"Ohh you are awake."

 _The red one was Rian...right?  
_ The red light was coming from Rian's hemlets goggles. _  
Ohh.._ "What the fuck..."

"Headache setting in kid?"

"Price...are we hanging of-"

"Hanging above a buttomless-looking pit?"  
"Yes we are..." Rian said

Nick moved his head around.  
All 4 were into cocoons with their heads peaking out,said cocoons were hanging from strings of web attached to an obscured by darkness sealing.

"What happenned?"

"Those fuckers dragged us here."  
"If we weren't wearing these suits you made us wear...we'd probably be just a bunch of meat and cut off limbs."

"Well...story time!"

"Ohh for fucks sake!"

"GOD NO!"

"Not another one Rian!"

"We had enough!"

Judging from their reactions...they must have been hanging here for a couple of hours.

"Oh trust me,you'll like you this one."

"Don't make swing my arse to your face!"

"If it is to any consolation,i was about to tell our mio amigo here how we got here."

"The moment you sidetract-"

"Yeahyeah your arse at my face,thanks on wrecking the hemlet the first time by the way."

 _What the fuck did i miss?_

"So where should i start oh yes-

* * *

 **Earlier...**

"Oh my babies i missed you."

"2 M1911 single-action,semi-automatic,magazine-fed,recoil-operated pistols that have been champered for custom made .45 cartidge."

"Basically these are just Colts turned into the weapons of an Exorcists,with an unholy touch." Rian said to clarify

"So please...and i mean it...don't aim these at the others." Omega said as he holded the two pistols

"Yeah sure,besides,if there is somebody that knows about my itchy-trigger finger that is me."

"I'll be standing behind him." Soap said

"So Omega these suits of yours?"

"You can wear them over your equipment Captain Price."

"OMEGA!" A voice from within the entrance

"That must be Anton."  
"Is it clear?"

"When has Anton ever failed you friend?"  
Nick and the others saw a 2 meters tall man.

"Their is always a first."

"You wound me with those words."  
"And who are our new arrivals?"

"Lord Valerion's son and his partner." Omega responded

"Hmm..."

"I am not his mistress if that is what you are wondering."

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me things i actually don't recall?"

"Oh?"  
"What you don't like the fact that i-"

One of Nicks spider legs broke free from his tangled with web body.  
"I'm telling this cause we won't be here for long so cut it short."

"We got into these sci-fi looking suits that actually saved our asses." Soap said

"Then after you talked with Anton about your relation with Corina and the whole betrothed to the Princess of Vampires thing."  
"We walked down the Cargo elevator and got to the facility corridors." Rian said

"We went in,lots of blood,no bodies to speak of however." Price said

Nick got one his hands free.

"You're bleeding." Rian noted  
Nick had used the foreleg that got free to cut the web,not with the best of precision that is.

"Noticed,i ain't a surgeon with these limbs."  
"So...blood but no bodies?"  
"Sounds peculiar."

"Well,we kept going till we started hearing something in the vents." Price said

"Yes...i think i recall a little,we were being stalked,correct?"

"That was when something grabbed you up the vents." Rian said

"And then this clown got into the vents and followed you and whatever grabbed you."  
"We followed and then we got cornered by them."  
"They looked a lot like you."

"Huh...define looking like me?"  
"Were they devils?"

"What Cap is trying to say is that they had that red eye of yours or were they just bloodshot?"  
"Oh yeah they had like 4 of your limbs,pretty sure it one tore through me..."

"Interesting..."  
"Ok so who is gonna get freed first?"  
Nick asked,his body no longer attached to the web and his forelegs holding him in the air as the gripped the wall like scythes.

"That might have to wait spiderman."

"What?Why?"  
Nick got his answer a loud cracking noise was heard him.  
It was the wall cracking,it was something breaking the walls behind that one and making it's way here.

"That didn't sound friendly."

"Hmm,might be Anton,we've been here for a day."

 _A day?!  
_ _I'm probably gonna get-  
_ _What the hell?!  
_ _I'm trapped in somekind of underground facility and something is breaking it's way to where i am.  
Priorities!_

"It's getting closer." Nick said

"Then again...Anton is the gentle giant type and pretty sure Omega would be against the idea of breaking the walls of an undergrou-

"Rian you said you know this place what is at the bottom of this." Price said

"To be honest this is new,it wasn't here last time."

"Well i like to gamble sometimes." Nick said

"Wowowow,you are not going to-"

"Oh yes i am."

"At least wait till we confirm!" Soap pleaded

"You are an SAS,not to mention a devil to."

"And what if-"  
Soap was cut of by another wall breaking.

"Whoever it is,it is right next to us."

Nick took potition and prepared to cut his 3 partners free.

As silence took over them,they could hear every step that was made,whoever the person was,he was wearing heavy armor.

The footsteps stopped.

 **CRACK  
** Nick was hit by some of the debri as the wall that broke was behind him.

Turing around he saw a figure fully clad in medieval fulll plated armor with a sword in its scabbard at the belt,spear and shield at hands.

The figure observed Nick for a moment.

"Maybe a friend after all-"  
Nick grunt as the _man_ impaled him with his spear.  
"DEFENTLY HOSTILE!"

"RIAN!"  
"WAY TO FUCKING JINX IT!"  
Nick screamed as he cut them loose cut them loose.

"MISTAKES WERE MADEEEEE!"

Nick gripped the spear.

"I don't know who you are mate..."  
He tried to pull the spear away but instead Nick pulled him closer.  
"But you are no devil nor angel."  
"Which automatically makes you the loser!"  
Nick shattered the spear with his left hand he grabbed his advesary and threw him down the pit with his right.  
Nick grabbed the spear's end that was left behind.  
"This will be interesting."  
He potisioned himself as such that when he pulls his forelegs they would slingshot him downwards.  
Fires at his hand bringing forth Alaric's sword cane,unsheathing him Nick took one final breath.  
"Here we go."  
Launching himself downwords Nick rearranged his forelegs in front of him.  
Descending into darkness Nick now had the advantage over him or so he thought.  
His claws met with his shield and where chopped off in an instant.  
Nick then striked the shield shattering it in the process.  
He heard his enemy click his tongue as he saw that the limbs he just chopped were regenarating.  
They both ingnored the fact that they falling at a high speed and interlocked their blades.  
Bullets started grazing them,Rian managed to get one of his pistols and hand free.  
The slow rate fire meant he was taking his time with each shot.  
All Nick had to do is time his strikes with Rian's shots.  
Finding a window he thrust only to have his blade grabbed by the opponent's free hand.  
"AHHH FUCK!"  
With that Nick and his enemy realised the others hit the buttom.  
They both tried for one last desperate strike.  
Nick proved to be the lesser swordman,the sword had thrusted through an unprotected spot by his scales on his chest and now he was facing downwards as his opponent was standing on him.  
In a quick move Nick tried to slow down with his forelegs but they weren't strong enough,or better said,the weight was too much.  
They were being eaten away as they touched the wall as a result of the speed of their fall.  
He tried to have them grip the walls like scyths but they had already become too short.  
"Fuck!"  
Suddenly Nick saw a sword's edge below his vision,a sword went through his throat.  
Spouting out blood and running out of time Nick tried to move and make them hit a wall in effort to get the advantage.  
Nothing moved,the sword had broken his spine,his body simply could not respond.  
 _Well at least i won't feel the fall...huh,thanks i guess.  
_  
That thought gave him a small grin.

Nick's body hit a rocky floor,his enemy standing on him after checking if he was alive.

"Drop the sword pal." Rian said as he aimed at the armored man as Soap got the second pistol Rian had and Price had a combat knife at hand

"So i saved you from the clutches of this monster and this is your response,you ungrateful mortals." Said a feminine voice

 **"Mortals?"**  
"What the-"  
Nick's forelegs impaled deep in the wall pulling him up out of reach.  
His eyes yellow and his body covered in scale mail.

"How are you-"

 **"Alive and kicking?"  
"The same reason they are."  
"We are Devils."**

"You unleashed those infested in our Underworld."  
"Don't play the innocent,we got rid of your mate."

 **"Infested?Mate?Your Underworld?"  
**  
"Don't-"

"Listen here lassy,we were tied up there by those infested." Rian said waving his gun at her

"Yeah...and what did you mean by _his_ mate?" Soap said

"White hair,a yellow and a purple eye,consuming the minds of all that she touches."

 **"She?!"  
** **"Rian that's-"**

"I know your sis,FUCK!-"  
"Wait do you mean you got rid of her...she's a Drakos."

"A Dragon?She is closer to a spider than a Dragon."

"Wha-wa-what?How did you made that connection."

Nick dropped down,his scale mail having dissapeared and forelegs returning inside his body.  
"Drakos means dragon in Greek and the Underwolrd you speak of must be the realm of Hades."  
She took an offencive stance towards him.  
"I am no enemy,infact reason of which we are here is to provide help."  
She showed no signs of believing him.  
"Let in on a secret of mine,if that sword of yours isn't made from dragon scales...you got no hope in killing me."

"I can get rid of that head of yours."

"Huh...well it will slow me down i guess."

"Anyways,lass sit your ass down and listen to our side of the story."

* * *

A net filled with boulders was hanging of a cliff,the net was being holded by a devil in training.

 **"Boost."**

"That is four,Koneko another one."

"F-For how long do i have to do this Sensei?"

"Till either you or the net brakes."

"Figures...Ohhhhh crap."  
The added weight of Koneko adding another boulder nearly made his lose balance and get carried away.  
"That one was larger than the others!"

"Really?I didn't notice."

"Why you-"

"Issei,less talking more holding."

The net was attached to a vest Augus made Issei wear.

"Now then...Koneko every time he uses _boost_ add two."

"TWO?!"

"Yes Augus-sensei." Koneko answered

"Now then...for how long are you going to sit silent?"

Augus addressed the other Gremory Devils as they watched their friend in his predicament.

"If so...Augus-sensei don't you think this is-"

"A bit cruel?Asia you care for Issei here and he is lucky to have a friend like you."  
"But sometime in order to improve we got to push our limit and he is the Red Dragon Emperor,on full strength he can even make my father tremble."  
"And that is a word i use lightly."

"Augus..."

"Rias?"

"You said you'd train us to."

"But that is why i gave Koneko that instruction and why i carved this huge crater behind us."  
"You will be fighting me ther-"  
He was interrupted by his phone ringing.  
"Speak of the devil."  
"Dragomir what is it?"  
"What do you mean she left?!To where?!"  
"Fucking hell!"  
He hang up.

"What happened?"

"It appears Elizabeth left without a word."  
"Huh,maybe we should have told her of where Nick is going."

"Speaking of which-"  
The phone rung again this time interrupting Rias  
"Must be my lucky day."  
"Who is it?"  
"Corina?  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST-"  
"I'll call you back later,just stay where you are."  
This time he broke the phone in his hand by clenching his fist.  
 **"FUCK!"**

* * *

 **The next chapter will get us back the main story.  
** **Also since this is taking too long next time i sidetrack from the main plot with an added side story i shall do it one large singular chapter to save time.**


	18. Chapter 17: Before the Storm

**Welp...it's been ahm...*checks when was his last update***  
 ***March***

 **Well yeah it's been 4 months.**

 **On top of that i was planning this to be up the previous week,note to self today it's 27 of June.**

 **So fair warning,this chapter was put together over those 4 months,so you may notice a few...** **differences from part to part.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 17  
Before The Storm**

"So you are not hiding here." The Demigoddes said sheathing her sword

"If i was hiding i would do it at place sight,somewhere with a lot of people so somone like you can't just charge at me."  
"That is if i was hiding." Nick said crossing his arms

"So what is the plan now,wait for the others to take notice or start climbing this." Price said

"Rian please tell me you know the teleportation trick."

Rian coughed.  
"Mort teleport agency is accepting requests,who would like a trip to...let's say surface."

"Good you get your friends out of here and i'll take the mon-...i'll take _him_ to clean up his sister's mess."

"Sounds like a plan." Rian said

"Aren't a bit too eager to leave me alone with someone we just met Rian?"

"You said it yourself,only dragon related things can kill you,scales,fangs and that pesky disease,the closest thing to a dragon is my blades and yourself,plus i am not suppose to follow."

"Wait you mean you knew-"

"AWAY WE GO!"

A bright flash of red light blinded Nick and stumpled on the ground.  
He openned his eyes.

"That fucker,ahh shit,my eyes are burning."

Though Nick immune to fire his body identified the pain as burning.

"Not sure if i catched it,your name was Nick?" She said offering a hand to help him stand up

"Yeah,short of Nikolaos."

"Ash,short for Ashley i guess?"

"Alright then Ash,give a sec for eyes to stop hurting and my vision to clear." He said as he rubbed his closed eyelids

* * *

 **The _Sixth Heaven_**

The Sixth Heaven is one of the Heaven's seven regions.  
The Sixth Heaven,also known as Zebel,serves as the current core of Heaven where the Seraphs,also knows as Burning Angels,reside.

"Gabriel,it would appear Azazel's assumption was correct." Micheal said to his fellow Seraph and sister Gabriel

"You talked with with Azazel?"  
"And on what did you take his advice?" Gabriel the King of Hearts(even though she is of the female sex) answered.

Gabriel is hailed to be _The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven_ ,a title she has earned with her curly blonde hair and voluptuous figure.

"He came to me not so long ago about the how Valerion tied a Sacred Gear to his blood."

"Hmmm,sounds like fun,what **did** he say?"

"All he said was:"

 _"I ain't certain how Val did it,but i'm sure if there is someplace i can find clues of what he **did**."  
"That would be the Seventh floor of Heaven,where the Sacred Gear System itself lies."_

"Thinking on it,it's like he actually wanted to hint at me to check,and then he said that he can't check himself,for reasons obvious."

"But why did he come to you?" Gabriel asked playing with her culry hair

"With the problems looming in the horizon,the Khaos Brigade and the ever slow recovery from the war."  
"News of the Heavenly Dragons reappearing once again and,even though not so important to the grand scheme of things,there is a new type of hybrid Devil,and a Drakos no less."

"So what did you find?"

"Not much of physical proof Valerion has been there,but the Sacred Gear system did record a very weird Sacred Gear being granted."

"And that would Valerion,right?"

"Well the system itself is incomplete,but i was able to see what it was,so yes,it fits the Sacred Gear Valerion has at his possesion."  
"And he must have used the fact that the system wasn't finished to make hereditary,essentially allowing it to duplicate in his children."  
"Cunning." He said with a smile

"It is really a pity we never finished it."

"Well...God's death stopped us."  
"So that makes it two things Azazel was correct in,Valerion abused the fact that the system was unfinished and created a _bug_."  
"Good thing too that we will be meeting Azazel today,i wonder what else he found with his research."

"Today?"

"Yes,it was i who made the arrangement,now let's not forget we also ought to talk about his first encounter with Valerion."

"Oh of course not,i do wonder really,why would Valerion need a Sacred Gear like that."

"He was young during the war,at least i hope it was then when he got here."  
"Hmmm,how did he even got here."

"Maybe on that _Day_..." Gabriel said with her mood saddenning

"Perhaps...but no it would have been too late."  
"However as a way he may have used the way from Limpo,perphaps it was he that collapsed it."  
"Well we ponder at it another time,we have a meeting to attend to."

* * *

 **An Unknown Island**

The sun was dawning over to the east.

3 Fallen Angels were watching him rise over the horizon.  
While waiting for their former _siblings_ right after they had finished a small... _investigation_ of the island they were waiting upon.

"So have you found anything interesting?" Azazel asked

"Besides the fact that almost every nick and cranny of the island had been burnt,sure the plantlife regrew but it can't really hide it."  
Kazuhira said holding a handful of ash that she found _._

"Baraqiel?"

"Besides the corpse of that girl...the same as Kazuhira said,also the other side of the island bares scars of a fight." Baraqiel said standing above said corpse

The girl had certainly been laid with some care,a large hole in her chest says that something went through her heart and was likely the cause of the her death.  
Her body was well preserved,as if she was alive,and some of the plant life had actually grown on her,through the hole on her chest a red rose was at full bloom.

"So this might have actually been the place..." Azazel said rubbing his chin

"Not to mention that there is a corpse of a black dragon near the what i assume to be the battlefield." Baraqiel siad

"Anything in particular about the dragon?" Azazel asked

"He appears to have been a Broken Dragon." Baraqiel responded

Broken Dragons is the nickname of the Evil Dragons recieved after their extintion.  
Probably the most powerful Dragons that were destroyed by their own warmongering.  
Evil Dragons could only be controlled by Evil Gods.  
Though in a sense they have won,as they wanted to destroy everything as much as they wanted to destroy themselves.

"Governor General?" Kazuhira asked refering to Azazel with his title as leader of the Fallen Angels.

"This island is off the human maps and it also is a place of legend for them,and some looked like crazy when they heard of it's legend."

"I'm afraid you lost me sir,Broken Dragons?Island of legend?." Kazuhira said

"This island housed the Fountain Of Youth."

"The Fountain of-But there should have been at least some sign or ruins of sorts then." Kazuhira remarked

"Wasn't there a pond in the middle of the island?"

"Yes but nothing resembling a fountain."

"Just cause something in is refered to as a fountain in **human** legend,it doesn't mean it actually is a fountain in reality."  
"But i guess we won't learn of it's figure or it's true nature,the way i see it,only four people knew."  
"God,that broken dragon,the guardian and...Valerion."  
"The first three dead,the latter on the other hand...is proving difficult."

"And this girl Sir?"

"Her?Well she is the guardian and she has obviously been bested."  
"From whom however...that i do not know."  
"May it been the Dragon,may it been Valerion."

"You'd think the one guarding the fountain of youth would be immortal." Baraqiel said

"Maybe she was but she was killed by a dragon."

Baraqiel gave Azazel a strange look before frowing releasing at what Azazel was suggesting.

"So...you think that the Broken Dragon killed her...even though she was immortal."

"Like i said, _Maybe_ ,would make sense for a catch to exist,we are talking about immortality granted cause you took some water."  
"There has to be some catch or some kind of weakness."  
Azazel sighed in frustration.  
"Once again Valerion hold the answer from me."

"Still Sir why bring us here to meet the Angels and now speak to us about Valerion."

"Because my dear Kazuhira,i am setting the tone,a hunch tells me a lot of things will happen and my _dear old friend_ Valerion will have a big deal in it."  
"Not to mention the reason we are meeting the Angels is to discuss some his...probably...some of his actions."

"So Nick will be involved aswell."

"Yes,but the main subject is the following:"  
"When i _met_ Valerion he was young and weak,his sister was the strong one but that soon changed after her death,and they were definitely not immortal at the time."  
"So in a world where you are either born immortal through your bloodline or granted immortality by God,to whom will a Devil aspiring for immortality turn to?"

"The Fountain..." Baraqiel said

"Yes...however it appears the _Fountain_ is _destroyed_ and the only witness is out of our reach." Azazel said as he kneeled to the dead girl

He picked the red rose only to find that another rapidly replaced it.  
"Ohh,i do love mysteries."  
Azazel felt magic on the rose,judging from the rate at which the rose regrew the _Fountains_ effects still remain on the flower.  
Was that pond the fountain?Is it that its power still lingered and allowed the island to spring back to life?  
Or was it the body of the girl that did this?  
Azazel picked the flower that regrew for the same result to happen,in but mere seconds another rose was at full bloom,he placed the now two red roses in a pouch he had.  
Experiments were awaiting.

"So Kazuhira...ready to meet the Archangel?"

"He can't be that different Governor General."

"Ha,optimistic i see,Baraqiel?"

"Last time we spoken was at the peace treaty and after we learnt of God's fate."

"Yes...can't say it was pleasant,sure we have _fallen_ but he still was our father in a _sense_."  
"And we were fewer in number back then,if it weren't for Fallen Angels like Kazuhira here."  
Azazel hinted at the fact that out of the three faction the Fallen Angels had taken the worst of the fighting,Fallen Angels like Kazuhira was a good sight in his eyes,it meant some hope for them as a species.

"Kazuhira one more thing,speak your mind here,the fact that you are means i trust you enough to be here,Micheal will catch that at first glance."

"Hmmm...i do wonder how is he?"

"Probably the most saintly being in existance,he won't give a damn what you are,he will care however of what you do."  
"In a phrase,a paragon of virtue."

"Glad to see your opinion of me hasn't changed Azazel." Micheal said behind them

"Micheal,so where's the heavenly light?" Azazel jokingly asked

"You didn't say where on the island."

Azazel chuckled.  
"Is that a sign of developing humor i heard?"

"Hi Azazel,long time no see!" A voice said from above

 _Ohh no..._  
If Azazel wasn't a Fallen Angel or if God wasn't dead he would have prayed it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Azazel i'm talking to you." Gabriel said as she landed in front of him

"I noticed." Azazel said as he glanced at Micheal to see what one would assume was a grin behind a honest smile.  
 _Why bring her of all people..._  
"It has been a long time indeed Gabriel."  
"Baraqiel take over please." Azazel turned around facing away from Gabriel and set his sight in the ocean

"Sir?"

"Kazuhira let him."  
"Micheal,Gabriel,so what do you have to say."

"Azazel's hunch stood corrected,Valerion had indeed manage to find his way into the Sacred Gear System's chamber." Micheal paused as he awaited an answer from Azazel

"You are not angry are you?" Micheal asked

"I don't get what is going on." Kazuhira said

"Me neither,i am Gabriel by the way,Seraph." Gabriel offered her hand for a handshake

"Ahm-Kazuhira,Fallen Angel." Kazuhira awkwardly accepted her handshake

"Hmm,i don't remember you." She said as she eyed Kazuhira form head to toe  
She continued snapping her fingers in realisation.  
"Were you born Fallen?"

"Y-Yes,i'm 18."

Gabriel placed her hands at Kazuhira's cheeks.  
"Good to see the Fallen have been busy,hihi."  
"It would be sad for you to cease to exist,fallen or not,you are still relatives...in a sense." Gabriel said flashing a smile

"18 you said?"  
"Hmm,aren't Fallen Angels supppose to possess seductive bodies?" Micheal said

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Relax i am teasing you,no wonder you caught Nick's eye."

"Now Kazuhira go find that Broken Dragon's body and me back some scales,if a flower can grow on a corpse i would like to see the effects on that Dragon's body."  
"Gabriel...you mind going with her?" Azazel said hoping she would agree

"Not a problem."  
"Come on now Kazu."Gabriel interlock her arm with Kazuhira's  
"I saw that Dragon's body when i was flying."

With the female _angels_ leaving their partners,Azazel cutted straight to the matter at hand after taking releasing a sigh of relief.

"Now that that's taken care of."  
"You know what this place is right?"

"Fons Adolescentia,the fountain of youth is houses here-well was housed here." Micheal responded

"So you know this girl." Azazel pointed at the girls body

"Yes,but she never had a name,and if she did i was never told."

"Her purpose here?" Azazel asked though he could already guess

"The fountain was created by another God as way to settle a grudge with _father_."  
"The matter was taken care of and the same God made it so that no human can reach this island..."  
"And that God is long dead."

"And about the island..."

"Only humans,much like us,others can find their way here."  
"The God refusing to destroy his creation left her here as a guardion."  
"She knew neither good nor evil,she only knew that she must not allow anyone to drink the fountain's water."

"Huh,you actually knew a bit more than me."  
"So...you knew that Kazuhira has seen Nick before."

"One of my Angels has a special interest in the Drakos family."

"I don't recall angels being vindictive...then again it probably isn't my place to judge."  
"Anyways,i believe this is were Valerion became immortal,and on that note...was i correct on the Sacred Gear matter?" Azazel asked for confirmation of his theory

"As the humans say,'right on the money',there was a specific Sacred Gear that fit the description of what Valerion has,and to top it off...it wasn't created by God."  
"It only leaves so _many_ candidates..."  
"So...i believe it is time you shared your encounter with Valerion."

"Ohohoh,that is a long time back,before the War started,well techically the first sparks of war showed up at the time."  
"And our encounter was one of them."

"So one of your many misdoings while still being an Angel."

"Yeah...remember the one that almost cost my position as Archangel?"

"Yes-wait does that mean-"

"Yes,Valerion has the power to overwrite someone's freewill and make them into a loyal servant,and to _corrupt_ and _leech_ the powers of others."  
"Though that is more of passive effect."  
"But he hasn't used it...not even once." Azazel said

Azazel believed the saying that "power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely"  
That power can be said to be the absolute power.  
To simply take over someones soul and turn them into a puppet.  
Valerion could have easily launch a coup and take over the Devil underworld and then continue into taking over the other worlds.  
But he didn't,instead it's like doesn't even have it.

All was adding to Azazel's opionion of Valerion,what was frustration over the elusiveness at which Valerion covered his trails and powers had turned into respect over the course of time.  
Valerion could take care of all his problems with one move.  
Instead he is exiled from his own home and family is denied normal rights.

"Well so long it is not being used...it should be fine."  
"And besides,that trap was placed so that power doesn't fall on wrong hands."  
"We should talk to the Devils about this." Azazel said putting the thought to rest

"I already considered the option."  
"The Khaos Brigade threat,Heavenly Dragons,a First Devil having a child with The Mother Of All Monsters."  
"I do hope we think alike in this subject." Michael said

"An Alliance then?"

"Yes,i do believe it is time we turned our uneasy truce to an Alliance,albeit such an Alliance sounding impossible we got to try."

Azazel chuckled.  
"You know there is human saying,'you don't know someone until you've fought with them',let's see if old enemies can be new allies."  
"Baraqiel,i hope you are prepared for a lot of whining."

"Even if the others do whine Azazel,so long you are Govenor General they will obey." Baraqiel answered

"Yes,they will obey but i'm afraid some just can't stand by and watch such an Alliance happen." Azazel responded

"Then we will simply kill them." Baraqiel answered

"Direct always."

A white teleportation circle appeared behind them.  
"Oh and here comes a Heavenly Dragon." Micheal said at the White Dragon Emperor,Vali Lucifer

"Vali how come you are here?"  
"Wait don't answer that,you coming here means you found something."

"Yes i did Azazel."  
"Though you did tell me to find Valerion,i found someone...who should catch your eye."

"Hmmm,i'm all ears."

"Currently there is somekind of Devil hybrid raising hell in the Realm of the Dead."  
"And given the fact that the _dead_ there have joined that Devil and the fact the Devil is making it's way to the gates of Tartarus..."  
"I felt someone of your...political authority would be interested."

"Hmm,Baraqiel go back home alone and tell Shemhazai to take care of house."

"Azazel?"

"Just tell him to do his job as Vice Governor General."  
"I'll be going hybrid hunting."  
"Vali keep up the search for Valerion,if such an event is taking place he is bound to show up."

"It's not like i have anything better to do."

* * *

 **Olympus,throne room.**

Zeus was seating in his throne thinking of how to take care of the problem below(Underworld).  
He had send Ash at the place the hybrid came from in hopes of finding who is doing this.  
Instead,Ash was now bringing Valerion's son,something he felt.  
And the fact that he has the same presence and aura as the hybrid means trouble.

 _Sorry Val,i should have told a while ago._

Zeus regretted the fact that he had covered up for Echidna.  
Though it didn't fit.  
He had placed a watchful eye over the daughter they had kept secret.  
After a while he figured Echidna was actually sincere in her words when she said she wants to stop being trouble to everyone.

"Brother." Poseidon entered the throne room

The God of The Sea was wearing a traditional greek robe and wielding a trident.  
Though now it was being used for walking it's edges were sharp enough to cut and penetrate anything.  
A weapon befitting of the Sea God.

After kneeling to his brother he rose to look him in the eye.

"Poseidon...so what is it,i kinda have my head full with what is happenning below."

Zeus turned his sight to his right where a balcony was located over looking the fields of Elysium.  
The _Paradise_ the Greek Gods offered to the few humans of whom were chosen by his fellow gods, the righteous, and the heroic.  
A paradise where they would remain after death, to live a blessed and happy life, and indulging in whatever employment they had enjoyed in life.

Most of it was now empty,as the hereos of old are now below fighting the infested and the hybrid.  
A handful have stayed for they have been left to their own artistic devices and a few Gods strolling back and forth.

Zeus has refrained from sending actual Gods to deal with the problem as Hades is affiliated with the Khaos Brigade.  
The fact that the God of Death and his Legion of Grim Reapers hasn't taken care of the problem in their own realm confirms it.

"Watching over the now empty fields won't do much."

"But what choice do we have but do watch."  
"I'm certain that those pesky little bastards are waiting in the shadows to swoop in the moment the gate to tartarus breaks open."  
"We can only gamble that Ash and Valerion's son is enough to stop her." Zeus said a cold tone

He was King of the Gods and now he was forced to a staring contest albiet unofficial.  
Should he try to interfere more directly the Khaos brigade might try to pull something.

"Now brother our relations with them are not the brightest but-"

"But nothing,years ago we were fighting over who get to influence the Mediterranean."  
"Even if Valerion is trying to make bygones be bygones it is a matter of self-respect."

Hermes had already informed Zeus of a Vampire that wanted to speak to him.

"Brother she came here all the way to learn about _him_."  
"And now he is about to fight his twin."  
"His twin who had a lot more time to hone her skills."  
"Ares maybe her father,but i have seen him falter when facing against Athens."

"You think i don't know that?"

"Brother calm your nerves they are clouding your judgement."  
"I know you wished for to remain neutral after that fiasco with The Impaler a couple of centuries back."  
"But this is an opportunity to mend our relations."  
"And whether you like or not Brother,Valerion's wishes to fraternize us with the vampires."  
"And you handed him the key to that the day you saw him leave with the child that is now returning."

"It's a matter of personal pride and respe-"  
Zeus sighed  
"You are right..."  
"With her on board we have two people that can fight Helena effectively."

"So what is it going to be?"

"You go tell Elizabeth what is going on and stay here."  
"I'll go and make sure Hades doesn't inter-"

"Is that...Valerion?"

Both felt the presense of someone entering this dimension.

"No...one of his sons."  
"I guess i'll be having help."

* * *

 **Fields of Elysium**

Elizabeth was drinking tea as she watched the azure sky of Elysium for the comfort of a seat.  
She spotted a Goddess aproaching her.  
She had an elegant aura about her even though she was wearng a simple white robe.

"So for how long have you known him?"

"I peg your bardon to whom are you refering?"

"I am refering to Nikolaos."  
"Oh but where are my manners,I am Hera."  
"May i sit with you?"

"Of course."  
She took a seat oppoging to me.  
Hera...yes,a woman such beautiful as her would be the Queen.  
"Now to answer your question Lady Hera."  
"I don't have straight answer to that."

"Hmm,how so?"

"Things haven't been calm since we met."  
"He has found himself spending days if not weeks at bed because of his...varius encounters and fights that followed them."  
"And at my brothers sort of party,i started seeing him in a new way."  
Hera smiled and laughed a little.

"That...was not exactly the answer i was expecting."  
"So i take it there isn't bad blood between you."

"Oh...i see you asked that thinking on our first meeting."  
"Then yes,but i wouldn't call it bad blood."  
"I had come to Japan to get my mind of politics at home and i stumbled to him."  
"And then his father talked to me about his plans with my own...and then we just ended up together."  
"It was all convoluted."  
"He is childlish and innocent but when the situation demands it serious and stern."  
"For example when we were at my brother's party,i thought he was going to cause a mess or stick out like a sore thump."  
"Instead he-"  
 _I'm rumbling on and on aren't._

Elizabeth thought to the her face start to blush.

"I'm sorry,i usua-"

"There's not a problem my dear."  
"You have a pleasent voice,you could have a siren."

"Sirens...i heard of them,didn't lure mariners with their song."

"Yes,you know what Odysseus did?"  
"He ordered his men to cover their ears with wax while they tied him to the mast."

"To let them know when they far enough,right?" Elizabeth guessed

"Yes,though he tells he had another motive for that plan."  
"He wanted to hear their song and live to tell the tale."

"He tells?"

"Odysseus,the one who devised the plan to take Troy and the man who returned home even though Poseidon was against him."  
"Ofcourse a man like him would have been granted passage to Elysium."

"Speaking of him."  
"Where is everybody?"  
"I can only a few artists playing music and sculpting."

"I believe i am better qualified to answer that." Poseidon said to the pair

"Well if you are here,i guess Zeus decided then."  
"Elizabeth one last thing,we are similar you and i."

"Similar?"

"In the fact that our husbands can't help but have many women."  
"At least yours has a good excuse." Hera said as she left Elizabeth with Poseidon

"A good excuse?"

"My brother has been with many women...most demigods were his children."  
"Now young Nick,his a devil first,powerful devils are expected to have harems."  
"And i'm sure young Nick has potential,his mother Echidna for goodness sake." Poseidon pointed out  
Nick wasn't born from just any union,his father a power Devil and his mother the 'Mother of all monsters'.

Elizabeth sighed.

"You got to accept it at some point young vampire."  
"Especially if he proves to have the same libido as his father."

"A problem to deal with later."  
"Now we have strayed from the subject Lord Poseidon."  
"What is going on?"

Before Poseidon could give an answer a loud roar was heard followed by the flap of wings.

Elizabeth and Poseidon turned to see a western black dragon flying towards Olympus,a spire of stone and marble that was the palace.

"Is that a miko?" Poseidon said as he saw a girl with wings _falling_ from the dragon.

"Her hair is black..."  
"Akeno."  
"Then i'm guessing the dragon is Augus."

"She is coming towards us." Poseidon said

"She must have seen me."  
"Poseidon what is going on?"

"Nick's twin sister is trying to open the gates of Tartarus,at least this is what we think she is doing."

"Twin?!"  
"Actualy save the explantion for later."  
"And good thing Akeno came."

"Hmmm,how so?" Poseidon said as he rubbed his beard

"There was this one time Nick went-ahm...amok?"  
"Anyways,lighting proved very useful and now we have the Priestess of Thunder."

* * *

 **Now this was half of the chapter i was preparing,reason for this is...well reading 9.000 words on go is a bit...too much?**

 **So i split them in two,a 5.000 word chapter (this one) and a chapter around 4.000 words.  
The half of the second chapter is dedicated to Nick,Elizabeth,Ash and Akeno fighting Nick's twin sister.  
Expect it tomorrow(don't worry this time i will be on schedule{SOMETHING JUST HAD TO HAPPEN,i found something that required me to scrap the entire next chapter...go me...})**

 **Till then**

 **IT'S ALIVE...** **IT'S ALIVE** **IT'S ALIVE...** **IT'S ALIVE!  
(I apologise if i gave you cancer)**


	19. Chapter 18: Purifying Flames

**Lads i believe we all have learned something so far.**

 **Never listen to me when i make promises(Something goes always goes wrong)**

 **But at least now we are done with this sidestory,which is nice.**

* * *

 **Realm of the Dead,The Realm of Hades.**

The Realm of hades is where the souls of the dead are sorted and then sended to Purgatory where it is decided whether they will go to Hell or Heaven.

The Realm of Dead is in fact part of the same _world_ as the Devil's Underworld.  
Much like heaven the Underworld is divided in floors,the realm of the dead being in the lower strata.

As such a day and night cycle exists that is similar to the human world created by Devils for the sake of the reincarnated ones,even a moon was made.

The Legion of Grim Reapers under the command of Hades,those Grim Reapers are responsible for guarding Tartarus atop of dealing with any invaders in the Realm.  
But now they were ordered to stand down,a fact that a few Reapers found displeasing.

The Reapers much like most have a hierarchy divided in ranks/classes,like the devils they are devided in,low,middle,high and ultimate class.  
However this doesn't make them equal to the Devils however as a Low-Class Grim Reaper is stronger than the average Middle-Class Devil.  
A Reapers rank is also indicated in the darkness of his robe,the higher the rank the darker the robe.

Two Reapers were watching the sky above,they spotted 7 lights falling towards the ground.  
They recognised 3 of them,two gods of the Trinity and the daughter of Ares,Ash.

"Poseidon,Zeus and a devil are going towards Hades." A Reaper said to his partner.

"And Ash appears to have brought a devil to help from wherever she is returning." He responded grinding his scythe

"And the remain 2 are for the Gate...interesting."  
"They are certainly not from Elysium,one of them is a devil aswell..."

"What you want to do Orcus?"

"You jumped awfully quickly to assume i will go against Hades orders."

"Am i mistaken?"  
"I may of a lesser rank and it may not be my place to speak,but when finally some action shows up we are told to twiddle with our thumps."  
"And besides,taking action when devils enter our world,i mean,we all know he calls them _bats_."

"Keep up like that and you'll get rid of that _greyish_ robe." Orcus said hinting at the fact that the Reaper in front of him was a Low-Class.  
His robe was black a hint of white making it _greyish._

Orcus's robe on the other had the color of absolute darkness as he is an Ultimate-Class.  
"I know what Zeus has come for,but i'll sent you first,find Ash and her companion and lead them to the Gate,i'll check if i was correct."

"And if you are correct Orcus?"

"If i'm correct,the Legion shall come from the depths and purge the unclean."  
"Now go,fly low and make sure Pluto doesn't take notice."

"Aye,aye commander."

"Orpheus...don't stop till you find them,it is vital **that** **you don't** and i repeat, **don't get carried away**."  
"And one last thing,don't let her take you,even a low-class reaper can be dangerous."

Orpheus sighed.  
"I'll see you on the battlefield then."  
Skeletal wings sprouted from his back and was ordered flyied low on a high speed towards Ash.

"Good luck to you."  
"Now to make sure we won't have a civil war." Orcus said to himself  
Hades wasn't necessarily evil but he despises beings of other mythologies especially Devils.  
And 3 Devils entered uninvited with one of them going for him,Orcus had to make sure him Master doesn't do something rash.

Orcus started flying towards the Gods' destination.  
A shrine deep in depths of the Realm that served castle of Hades and the home of the Reapers.

* * *

The Gate of Tartarus was placed at the base of a mountain.  
In the Realm of Dead a mountain sticked out like a sore thump as the souroundings where westelands and entrances to caverns.  
Orpheus deduced the fighting was taking to the caverns,he flew over occasional piles of bodies.  
It would seem the Heroes of Elysium deserved their place.

"Don't get carried away."  
 _What is there to get carried aw-  
_

A loud bestial roar interrupted his inner rant.  
Orpheus stopped to realise that it came from Ash's direction.

"Well shit..."

He circled around himself to check his surroundings.

 _Alright think,what do i know about her...she doesn't look up..._

"Hmm...well even if Pluto by some fucking dark magic notices a Reaper is gone,it's too late."

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
Purifying Flames  
**

Ash had brought herself and Nick to the underworld.  
However it would appear that something was troubling Nick.  
"Are you alright?"

"Not tha-"  
Nick stopped talking as he burp that followed with something else rising from his stomach.  
Gulping whatever he felt going up his throat he continued speaking.  
"...Not that i am one to judge,but i think you did something wrong with the whole s-oh no."  
"Look the oth-the other way please."  
"Ah fuck me!"

Ash listenned to him as she figured what was going to happen.  
"I guess i should have warned you,i still need practice when i teleport with passengers."

"So you kne-arggh!"  
"Good thing...good thing there was nothing to puke up anyways."  
"Ha...for the realm of Hades this place isn't half bad." Nick said jokingly

"It's a literal wasteland with a few exceptions here and there."

"Well i was expecting a hellscape,some volcanos here and there,rivers of lava flowing from said volcanos."  
"Oh yeah screams of agony and despair and maybe a black sky,this one is purple." Nick said

"It also a human day and night cycle with a moon,thank your fellow devils for that."

"Well i ask someone to clarify me on that later,so where to?"

"The Gate i suppose." Ash said removing her hemlet

Nick saw a red-head with brown eyes and a horizontal scar on her left eye.

"You sure you are demigoddes?"  
"You are beautiful enough for Aphrodite to be your mother."

"Are you-are you trying to flatter me?"

"I got no reason to,just making sure we got things straight."

"I-let's get going,the Gate is The mountain we can't miss."

"I don't see any mountain...in fact the land around is getting smaller and smaller..." Nick scaled his hands and formed Alaric on his right.  
Ash looking around unsheathed her sword.  
Nick started feeling something strange something he hadn't felt since he saw Augus but it was different.

"She's here..."

"Who is here?"

"My sister,she is doing it,she setting up a barrier and casting an illusion."

"How are you sure?"

"That's what i would do...if i could that is..."

"So what do we do,we dispel it?"

"Out of the two of us you are more qualified in magic."

Whilst they were talking an _arena_ was formedaround them.  
It was large enough to have a fight with some confidence at the very least.  
Nick touched the end of the barrier,it was made to keep them in and obscure them of the outside,typical.

"I...i have an idea." Nick said

"Well better do it,anything is better than nothing."

"Ok,in of my previous fights i broke in a barrier of reminiscent of this."

"But can you break out?"

"Well i also broke out from that very barrier,though i had failed to notice back then."  
Nick inhaled.  
"Alright,alright..."

Nick placed his hands on the barrier and started to focus.  
Ash was nervously walking back and forth behind him with her sword at the ready.

Nick started to hear Ash's armor clacking.

"You got chills or something?"

"I don't know i just...i don't know that is the problem."

 _Afraid of the unknown?  
Wait a minute..._

Nick stopped touching the barrier and turned to Ash.

"My sister...how is acting?"

"Acting?"

"I mean...her actions,is she angry at one point and scared on the other?"

"I don't know first hand,she would just run at us spider forelegs out and eyes shining with a blood rage."

"What color where they?"

"How is that important?"

"If my situation is similar to hers then it means everything."

"They were red,blood red,crimson,any more words you need."

"So i suppose she is feral?"

"Feral?"

"It's the name i gave to that state of mind,when i get angry i lose control over my actions."  
"Like a drunk,only less stumbling about and more slice and dice."

Nick sat down on the ground.

"Ok...how did you-"

"Nick what are we doing?" Ash with an angry voice

"We are inside a barrier put up by a rampaging Devil Hybrid."  
"And yet we are not attacked."  
"Thus me thinks there's more to it."  
"Nothing is as it seems."  
"I look like your run of the mill Low-Class Devil but ." Nick said as his forelegs sprouted from his back  
Standing on 4 while the remaining 2 started pushing against the barrier.  
"Out of nowhere i have these beautiful lads."  
"So question."  
"How did you find that facility where you found me."

Ash had half a mind to cut the 2 forelegs that where in front of her to spite him.  
But he was raising point.  
Not knowing what Nick implying Ash to decided to indulge.

"A man i did not know told as where she came from,my father send me to investagate after we sub-thought we subdued her."

"Ok then let's see,test chambers,creepy looking corridors."  
"Ahh,this is big...too big in fact how the fuck does on get involved in something so big."

 _Ahh why do i even ask at this point._

Nick sighed and a last question.  
"What did the man look like?" Nick asked with tone of a defeated man,he sort already deduced who it was

"I didn't see any facial features or hair,but he had red eyes like the one you have."

"Of-fucking-course."

The barrier started to crack in the place where the tips of Nicks forelegs where pressing against

"You know him?"

"Well...in a few words...this entire problem is sort of him mess."

"Sort of?"

"Ok not sort of...but the problem _came_ from him."

"Can you not speak with innuendoes and riddles?"

"My father."

"Oh my...but wait what about the other questions?"

"Ok heres my theory,listen to it as i finish the barrier off."  
"Somehow my sis got captured by humans or was handed to them by someone of power."  
"Anyways,the main point is,somebody crossed somekind of line while she was captured or something went wrong."  
"And now she is here full of rage towards humans."

"And she wants them destroyed."

"Can't do that on your own,better get help from ancient Gods with a grudge on anything alive."  
"Now stand ready!" Nick shouted as he turned and punched the barrier breaking it.

As the barrier was becoming pieces and then disappearing Nick saw a figure dashing at him.  
Putting himself back on two feet he rolled out of the way for Ash's blade to meet with the attacker.

Nick saw a person covered with looked like scale mail and 6 forelegs like his interlocked with Ash's sword.  
Nick being behind formed Alaric in his hand and quickly slashed her right side.  
It was a clean cut,3 of her forelegs along with her right arm were chopped of.  
Screaming in pain she then headbutted Ash pushing to the ground and dashed away from a second slash that came from Nick.  
Nick offered a hand to Ash.  
Nick cringed as he heard a cry louder than before.

"...You ok?" Nick asked

"You've...You really hurt her."

"Well i guess you've been lacking the equipment for the job."  
"Can you handle this?"  
"I know it isn't like your longsword here but you might aswell be hitting her a flower."

Nick offered Alaric to Ash as with her sword currently she would only be a liability.

"Well it's a...shortsword maybe longer."  
Nick shot an glance of doubt at her.

She sighed and responed with anger.  
"My father is a God Of War of course i know how to handle it!"  
Sheathing her sword she took Alaric,he was a bit heavier than he looks.  
"But what about you?"

Nick bared his own scales at his hands and forelegs where at the ready pointed towards his advesary.  
"What about me?"

"Nevermind..."

 _ **"You...who are you?"  
"Why do you have those limbs?"  
"Why do you have those scales?"**_

She said towards them as she grabbed her bleeding arm.  
Her voice had a hint of dead but was hiding sadness,Nick could feel it with Sacred Gear.

"Huh...it would appear she is better of than me." Nick said to Ash

"What do you mean?"

"When i was like that i only swore and was giving death threats...death threats i was going to go through with if i wasn't stopped."  
"Now then."

"This is a weird situation,i just want you to know for a fact that i don't want to hurt you." Nick said as he retracted his forelegs

"Nic-"

"Shush..."

 _ **"The weapon you struck me with...it hurts!"  
**_ _ **"Nothing ever hurt this much...and i can't heal!"**_

"Listen that sword is made from Dragon scales,same as yours and same as mine." Nick taking shy steps towards her

 _ **"Same as mine..."**_

"Yes,in fact you could say mine they are the very same as yours."

Her scale mail started to shed on her upper body.  
Nick once again was reminded of his family's trademark.  
Her long white hair showed up as the scale mail was dissappearing and two red eyes.

"You see-ahm...let's start this over i am Nick,you are?"

 _ **"I am...Helen..."**_

Nick laughed.

 _ **"Why are laughing about?"**_

"Nothing,i just thought to myself that like the Helen of Troy you are beautiful."  
"Now where was i?"  
"Ah yes."  
"You see Helen the reason i can tell with certainty that our scales are the same is because Echidna is also my mother."

Nick was expecting at least some sort of outburst from that,an accusation of being a liar at the very least.  
Instead his sisters red eyes got teary.

 _ **"Big brother..."  
**_ Almost all hints of dread had dissappeared and her remained left arm started to show it's flesh.

"Has mother talked to you about me?"

 _ **"Yes yes she has."**_ She said retracting her 3 remained forelegs and running towards Nick  
Nick made his scaled dissappear an embraced his twin sister.  
 _ **"It was right before that dark man took me from her."  
"It was all i could remember,for so long."  
"'You have an older brother' she said to me."  
**_ _ **"'He is with father growing,growing into a fine man as you grow as a fine woman'."  
**_ Nick could feel her tears through his shirt.

 _Dark man,could she mean a Reaper?_  
Ash thought to herself.  
"Helen was that man wearing a black robe." She asked

Not resposnding Nick repeated Ash's question.

"Sister,was that man wearing a black robe?"

 _ **"It was a dark robe,dark as the night."  
"And a mask,a skull,an animal of somekind."**_

"Ok little sis."  
"Now i want you to calm down,the girl behind me is Ash she is...a friend."  
He started to let a tear fall aswell as he turned his attention to ther lost limb.  
He remembered asking Rias how she healed Issei.  
He then started tranfering every little bit of magic he could muster.  
Being a rook and knowing not even one spell or other use of magic he wouldn't miss it.  
"I'm sorry for your arm,this is the best i can."

Her arm started to regenarate,as Nick poured his magic into it.  
Fire spewed from her wound and started to form her right arm.

"It's enough...it's enough."  
Her entire arm had regenarated and she immediately used it to hug Nick further.

 _Ohh no i overdid it._  
Nick had forgotten that magic and stamina are related.  
He gritted teeth as he started to get dizzy.  
"Helen,listen i don't know what has happenned-"  
"Ah...but it's over you are safe and there is no need to be angry or are afraid."

The remaining of her scales went away and Helen was left naked.  
No scales,bare flesh.  
Nick was happy,he managed to do what Issei had done with him.  
"Neither i nor you are mindless monsters."  
 _We are Drakos.  
_

* * *

"Tch." A Grim Reaper was watching the brother and sister exchange.  
"Let's try again."

The Grim Reaper readied his scythe and wings.  
He debate his next move.  
He wanted to reignite her anger.  
"I guess i should be thanking Ash."  
In an instant the Reaper's wings appeared...

* * *

"Have you calmed down now?"

"Yes...yes i have."  
"I just couldn't-"

"I know,i've been through it to."  
"You lost all reason,couldn't think straight."  
"But at least you responded somewhat well to pain."  
"I just went even more into a frenzy."  
"Now to...cover you-"  
Nick felt a sudden pain in his abdomen.  
"What is..."

"NICK!"  
"BROTHER!"

* * *

 **...**

"AHHHHH!" Nick screamed as he openned his eyes  
"THE FUCK?!"

"Awake i see."  
A man with a grey robed stood over Nick.

"Who are you?"

"Name is Orpheus,you are Nick,your sis is Helen who is currently back on her rampage."

"What are you?"

"Ohh,direct good." Orpheus offered Nick a hand and then continued  
"Low-class Grim Reaper,don't understamate me cause of the Low,we reapers a God-subspecies."

"What happened i was with Helen and then..."

"And then came a Reaper and i quote 'chooped you in half'."  
"Our death-scythes harm the souls of our victims not their bodies."

"And why should i trust you?"

"Trust?my my you are quick,good i don't long explainatio-"  
The crack of lighting interrupted Orpheus.  
"Well that was on cue." Orpheus joked  
"Listen up,time is of the essence,right now Ash and what i assume are some of your friends are fighting Helen."  
"And considering the fact she thinking you are dead sort got her crazy again-"

"I should be able to calm her down,i get it."  
"But with lighting in the distance Akeno must be here,that makes things easier."

"Ahha-no."  
"She is on a whole new level of crazy,seeing you might soften her but...i doubt it'd be easy."

"A new level?"

"Well there was also something she did with you,check up yourself real quick."

Nick's forelegs appeared at his back intact and he didn't feel all too different.  
His shirt was a bit ragged up but that was cause of the small fight.  
However he noticed Alaric wasn't nearby,neither on the ground near him or as gloves on his hands.  
"She took Alaric..."  
 _"She didn't take me per say."_

Nick flinched when he heard Alaric's voice.  
 _"Act like you don't hear me,i'll explain in a moment finish up the Reaper."_

"Took who?"

"Ever heard of the Drakos swords?"

"Haven't heard much,they are from dragon scal-oh shit."  
"So she has a sword that can slash through almost everything and 6 of those pesky spider limbs."

Another crack was heard but it wasn't from the gate and was louder than before.

"That was not Akeno's."

"Aye,that was Zeus's."  
"Ah fuck it all."  
"Listen head over to your friends stat and help."  
"I'm not suppose to be here."  
"Especially with him being the one that striked you."

"Who?" Nick said with his growing and ready to take flight

"Pluto...one of the higher ups in the Grim Reaper Legion."  
"Finish up quickly before Zeus makes Hades orders a purge of the Realm."  
"I'll try to make sure he does't interfere again."  
"Now get going!"

* * *

In an estate now borrowed by a small band of devils,one of the them was having problems sleeping.

"Issei-kun are you ok?" Kiba said to Issei as he found him wondering the halls

"Ah,Kiba-kun yes i am,you can't sleep either?"

"No i wake up early for training." Kiba said rasing the two wooden swords he was holding  
"Especially at a time like this with 3 days left,we can't afford to be sloppy can we?"

"Kiba-kun you think we can win?"

"We are outclassed and outnumbered and our ace in missing..."

"Yes,i talked with Rias-san,so the Phenex clan is like's Nick's clan,immortal."

"I guess she told you about the traits the Phenex hold...did she tell why our ace is Nick though?"

"Yes,fire doesn't hurt him."

"Yes,any kind of magic they will use against us is fire related and him being a rook..."

"He can take most of the damage while we strike."

"Yes,but that doesn't mean he can do it alone." Kiba threw one of the swords he had to Issei

"Let's see if you still have hope as a swordman,eh?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Back at the Realm of the Dead  
A Devil,a vampire and a demigoddess where trying to stop a rampaging Hybrid.

"This is the situation." Ash finished explaing what happened when Nick and Helen met

"But you left him alone!" Elizabeth said

"I left him with a Reaper i personally know,he will be fine."  
"And we got bigger problems to worry about."

"A Reaper striked him down..."

"Tch,we don't have time to argue."  
"She went after that Reaper but when she loses him where you think she will go."

"Elizabeth,she is right and she is Nick's twin,we have our hands full."

"I suppose you are right Akeno,we can't expect some to pull what Issei pult now can we."

 **"Don't rule out that possibility."**

"Nick?!"

Nick _landed_ in front of them.  
"Ouch,my knees."  
Nick stood and folded his wings

"You are ok..."

"Of course i am Ash,though touching the _ok_ subject."  
"I am starting feel the pain of being _sliced_ in half by a death-scythe."  
"Honestly i would rather-actually i don't know."  
Nick turned to Akeno.  
"What did you use your lightining on i don't see my sister around."

"I'll give a hint,3 heads and a tail." Elizabeth said

"Cerberus then."  
"Oh dear i just remembered something...bad i guess?"

"What did you remembered Nick-kun?"

"I am related to Cerberus..."

"Oh right Echidna is your mother,nearly forgot." Ash said

"Good God Ash,at least to hide the spite."

"Oh i'm sorry,it's the fact you were suppose to be me what Cerberus was to Hercules."

"Wow..."  
"You must really be underestimating an angry devil." Nick said

"Though she is excused she did beat her once right?" Elizabeth asked

"But she didn't stay down." Akeno stated

"Listen we also another problem,with the exemption of my forelegs...i'm unarmed."  
"Where did sword go Ash?" Nick asked sarcastically

"She-"

"She took it yes,i'm certain she was a pain to deal with when she had just her forelegs and scales."  
"Now a sword that can't brake and what more can kill me."  
"Which is why i will be supporting."

"Supporting? Ash asked

"I can handle myself without my sword,but if i go toe to toe with _her_..."

"You might not survive..." Akeno said

"Let's not have bad thoughts,we still have my sword." Elizabeth said unsheathing her sword

"Which is why we will protecting you while giving you the window to strike."  
"Remember how you took care of me." Nick said to Elizabeth

"I remember your friend punching me."

"Yeah...but Issei had good reasons at heart."  
"He just met you aswell so...you can't say it was uncalled for."  
"Your sword was actually killing me."

"...I never properly apologised for that did i?" Elizabeth said tilting her head downwards  
Akeno was going to comfort her by hugging her from behind but didn't get the chance to as Nick petted Elizabeth's head.

"I'm pretty sure i didn't take care of myself after that."  
"I woke and saw a lovely lady that had realised what she had done."  
"Not to mention that the apology was given tenfold."  
"With her cooking,companionship and not to mention her first kiss."  
Nick kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Would have been better if we had this conversation elsewhere."

"Yeah in bed for example."

"What are you thinking?!" Ash said

"Nono i'm just tired is al-"  
"Forget about it just listen,we are going by a plan similar with that time."  
Nick turned to Akeno and Ash.  
"We find a way to stagger her and Elizabeth can charge in and impale her to the ground."

"And after that Nick? Akeno asked

"After that...i have a...sort of idea,i mean hope it will-no i hope it _can_ work."

"You don't even have a proper follow up?"

"I have thought of one but i would rather not kill my twin Ash."  
"But i need to be sure i can do it."  
Nick sighed before speaking once again.  
"She will probably show up in a bit,keep her occupied until i wake up."

"WHAT?!"  
"YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP NOW?!"

"Ash was it,Nick-kun has he serious face on,he not joking at all."  
"If he says he needs sleep for us to subdue his sister he needs to sleep."

"Akeno make a small barrier around me,just in case." Nick said as he laid down

"Yes..."

"Also make it obscure the outside..."

The barrier was up and it was like Nick in his own world.  
A bubble in a see of black.  
With darkness and silence sleep took him with ease.

* * *

"ALARIC!"

"Kinda busy trying to fix the chaos."  
Alaric with his hand handling two streams of power that were formed from the world around them

"Chaos?"

The chaos Alaric refered to was the wolrd formed around them.  
Completely different from last time.  
The personification of chaos.  
Storms raging over pits of fire.  
Seas with giant waves as hellfire rain from above.

"When i think of chaos i think of cats and dogs living together,human sacrifices,the loss of civilization."  
"This is just chao-ohhh wait yeah...nono this just-"  
"Ahh forget about it,i need your help."

"You are not fighting our sister."  
"You may not look like from the outside but you are rotten."  
"You won't last long in fight."

"Can't you just read my idea?"

"I'm bust trying to repair that damage from the reaper which is why i didn't speak to you after you finished with Orpheus."

"Why couldn't y-"

"Your soul was sliced in two and you went ahead and used your wings to get to the others!"  
"Flying doesn't take much power but now you are literaly staying con-"

"LISTEN TO ME!"  
"THIS SHITE OF A WORLD WE CALL _MY POWERS_ WILL DO FINE WITHOUT YOU!"  
"Now,i take you were able to talk to me cause you are attracted to your _sword_ which i no longer possess."  
"Which gave me the idea,why don't you go to Helen?"

"...Yes...I can calm her from the inside and you have the composure to keep yourself calm...so long nothing really big happens..."  
"And by big i mean almost dying or...someone dying."

"Good,now we need the transfer to be violent."

Alaric letted the streams go and they started dissolving.  
He sighed.  
"You will not be up for the rating game if i leave."

"I'll manage,now plan and quick,i can feel heat around my body,not a good sign."

"Get her in a weakened state and then plunged your fist in her."

"Just that?"

"Oh yeah,i will be white flames at your fists when it's time."  
"Get weakened till then."

"Good,try and be quick,a vampire,a devil queen,a devil rook and the daughter of a God of War will be against our sister."  
"And from what i saw so far,the longer i fight the stronger i get,as my twin it should apply to her."  
 _But the giant resting time afterwards is a pain..._  
Fire engulfed Nick's legs and made it's way up.  
"Ahhhh...God i know we are devils,but look after us-AHHH FUCK!" Nick felt as if an anvil fell at his head

"DON"T PRAY TO GOD YOU IDIOT!"

"Ah shit but-"

"CURSING AND PRAYING ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!"

* * *

Nick openning his to see the barrier around him to be cracked.  
 _Alright...  
_ _He said i won't last till the game...  
_ _Ahhh screw it all.  
_ Nick armored his hands with scale mail and his forelegs start to push against the small barrier.

After taking a deep breath he pushed harder cracking the barrier even further.  
He stopped once he felt that the barrier was about to brake.

"Here goes."  
The barrier shatter and immediately his ears heard the sounds of lighting bolts and fire.  
Elizabeth was bleeding from her head but it should be minor as she was still slashing away at Helen.  
Helen on the other was untouched but caught Nick's attention was her sword.  
It was not his cane sword but a longsword.  
"Nick you are up." Akeno said behind him

"Yes...we need some time Akeno."

"So is your plan ready?"

"Firstly where is Ash."

"She unconscious."

"Ahh."  
"Screw it,i won't be up for the game either way."  
"Elizabeth give some distance!" Nick said  
Elizaabeth heard Nick's voice and instantaneously turned into a cloud of bats.  
"Akeno!"  
A lighting bolt striked Helen but looked to be ineffective.

"She _is_ different from last time."  
"Horns,spikes and a very black colour..."

"Yes quite different from you..."

Nick gave a deep sigh.  
Helen was sitting there looking at him and not charging.  
 ** _"-seeing you might soften her-"_**

"Akeno,i will immobilize her,the moment i do that,Elizabeth i need you to cut her hand that holds the sword."

"Are you sure."

"Yes,see what you can do."  
"Then Akeno i want you strike us with your best shot when we disarm her."

"Nick-kun i'm not sure,you and lighting are not doing good."

"No need to worry,i am running on fumes anyways."

Striking his forelegs at the ground in a form of scythes Nick slingshoted himself forward.  
Clenching his right fist for a strike.  
Helen wasn't ready for that but was able to aim her sword forward.  
Nick did the sacrifice for the sword to impale him while he landed a punch at Helen's ribs.  
The scales on his hand shatter as did the scales Helen had at her sides.  
Nick tied his forelegs with hers and right on time Elizabeth came from behind and slashed at Helen's sword arm.  
Though failing in dismembering it her grip on the sword loosened enough for Nick to take it.  
Knowing that Akeno was ready to strike Nick quickly removed the sword from his gut and chopped off his forelegs.  
The Priestess of Thunder then striked at Helen.  
Nick felt the thunder at lower volume as he had managed to cut physical contact with Helen.  
Helen fell on the ground and smoke was coming out of her right side which Nick had broken.  
Nick took a breather as he look at the sword Helen had.

 _Is that you Alaric?  
I guess you still trying to-_

Nick thoughts were cut short as white flames engulfed his unscaled hand.

"I can figure the sword out later,now..."  
Nick stumlbed and fell down as he walked over to Helen.  
He felt a hand grabbing his arm.  
Elizabeth took his arm over her shoulder and help walk towards Helen.  
"Akeno,go check how Ash is doing."  
"Ahh,that was bold Nick..."  
"I take it that fire needs to be on your sis?"

"Yes...do me a favor and please place her head on your lap."  
"Put me down here."

"Ok."  
Elizabeth helped Nick stand on his knees and placed his sister's head on her lap.  
Nick's right arm which was aflamed slowly approached her.

"Ash is fine,she starting to wake up." Akeno said

"Good that take cares of one problem."  
His breathing started to get harder.  
As he said he was running on fumes and now was keeping himself conscious by sheer willpower.  
With the little strength he had left he placed his right hand on Helen's forehead.  
The white fire left his hand and disappeared as it touched Helen.

 _"Good job brother..."  
"Now get yourself some earned rest."_

The world around him started to turn black and his body started going numb.

* * *

 **Oh boy...this is done...**

 **Now i can start on the next chapter i won't make any promises this time.  
We've ****repeatedly seen how i fail to keep them.**


	20. Chapter 19: Eve of battle

**...well...**

 **First things first.**

 **Typo warning :D ,most of the times chapters are made through the course of weeks(this one took months and adding insult to injury the result isn't really showing that)  
So some stupid mistakes might have been left,like...really stupid,just...please bear with it.**

 **And now...after a long _long_ gap...chapter 19...now get  READING!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
Eve of battle**

 **Tepes** **territory,capital palace.**

In a room within the heart of the palace,Emil was seated with some of his advisors in a oval table.  
Both him and two of his fellow vampires awaiting the arrival of a very elusive devil.

To his left was Luca Carnstein.  
If the Nobility of the Tepes had a representative,that would be him.  
Though contrary to the main belief of most of the Nobles,Luca isn't against Emil.  
However having a positive stance towards Emil after the denouncement of Adrei's and Elizabeth's betrothal is...difficult.  
He could swallow his pride and accept had he been informed.  
If he was,it could have taken a smoother route,the route this denouncement took was insulting to the respect and authority he had.  
Now he is pushed against a corner,if he wants to maintain the respect he commands with his fellow vampire nobles he must stand against Emil.  
However Emil is the Lord of Tepes,cartainly he has abandonned the title of King in the wake of a previous coup and other factors  
But to the common Tepes vampire he is the sovereign.  
Not to mention he knows about Valerion's past,so hearing what the Devil has to say before reaching a conclusion is the wise decision.  
Rash unplanned actions are doomed to fail.  
But at the same time Valerion can't be trusted,an exiled Devil making ties with a leader of another faction can be shady.  
What could he possibly be after?  
However he has to agree to the fact that there are far more people that have been acting shady lately,and it would seem the exile Devil is their enemy in a way.  
As such he is on the fence,so to say...

And to Emil's right was his sister,Nemesis.  
Though not many female vampires in the Tepes faction hold power,she is second only to her brother.  
A fact that is actually aiding him with the unification with the Carmilla,but much like most of his policies and decisions,she lessens his authority.  
So much so that he is no longer referred to as King,both by his own choice and by his decreased authority,but he still is without a doubt the Sovereign of the Tepes.  
As he and Lady Carmilla have agreed that the unified vampire faction will be led by others,preferably the next generation.  
He doesn't pay heed to his power waning near the _end_ ,what for would it serve?  
The vampires from both factions will choose a leader from a list of candidates.  
The one chosen will act as a figure head as for the first few years of the new vampire faction there will be 2 regents.  
A Tepes and a Carmilla to further ease the unification.  
At least this is what has been planned with Lady Carmilla so far.  
The Nobility of both Factions will have to agree with the wishes of their rulers.  
The Carmilla Nobility will most likely prove no problem,they are fanatically loyal thankfully.  
The Tepes on the other hand are...discontent to say the least,with the betrothal of Elizabeth.  
Emil had plans to unite the factions without Valerions interference,but when there's a coup that was incited by people with ties with a rising group of rogues,there is just so much you can do without bringing or in his case accepting the help of an exiled Devil before things escalated our of control.  
And speaking of that Devil.

"Emil...for how will we wait for that bat." Nemesis said

"Omega?" Emil asked his former servant  
Omega was wearing heavy clothing as he came straight from the Carpathian mountains.  
It was a direct order,the others to deal with the rest of the investigation...with hope Rian won't do anything stupid while he is gone.

"If Lord Valerion is late he must have a good reason."  
"Or simply something has happened,as the human saying goes,Lord Valerion seems to have the _Devil's luck_."  
 _Also shared by his son to an extend..._

"Isn't the meaning of that idiom a positive thing?" Nemesis asked

"For Lord Valerion it has,for those around him on the other hand...depends on many factors."  
"He always finds something he must do and keep others waiting or in some cases he finds a way to please them."  
"However,he did not contact me in any way,so it has to be important."

"Well i hope hell has frozen over." Luca Carnstein responded to Omegas remark.

"Lord Carnstein."  
"In the few weeks i have spent with Lord Valerion i have seen his way of work."  
"Whenever something was postponed there was a valid reason for it."

"And what would be a valid reason,Omega?" Lord Luca replied

"Duty is second only to family for him."  
"And given the fact of the...recent events...i wouldn't find it weird."  
"But then again he could have been-"

Omega was sentence was cut short when the hall's doors opened and Dragomir stepped in followed by Corina.

"Son...?"  
"I thought you were in Japan."

"And i thought Omega was with Valerion." He said spotting him as Corina went to Omega

"I was in an assignment."  
"Then he came and told me in person there was a meeting to attend to."  
"He said to go before him."

"Never the less,we have developments."

"Developments?"  
"What sort of developments are you speaking of my prince?" Luca asked intrigued

"It has to do with Valerion."

"Well...so something did happen,eh."

 _Maybe it-nono...i already knew and talked about what happenned in the realm of the dead...  
Something else happenned...but what?  
Maybe something to do with Helen...no __that discussion_ _already happened..._

"What has happened your highness?" Omega asked not knowing what could have occured

"Too many things to list,Omega,you should get going to Japan,more specfically to Valerion's son,Nick."

"Is he in danger?"

"No,just a security measure,considering certain events."  
"I believe you know to what i am refering."

"It doesn't harm to be cautious..."  
"I'll see to young Nick."

"Is this Nick,the Nick that fought with my son."

"The very same Lord Luca,i stopped their fight myself."

"How come?"  
"Why not let them finish their fight?"

"First of all,my house,my rules."  
"Second,i wished to avoid any possible fatalities."  
"That being your son and the vampires that stood with him,we are immortal to time only."  
"And before you object saying there was no danger,i will inform you Nick had quite a few special Devils in his company."  
"Such as the Red Dragon Emperor,a devil with a sacred gear that heals all wounds,and the Priestess of Thunder."  
 _Not to mention the Princess of Destruction..._  
"And third,i was given last say on the matter."  
"Satisfied?"

"On my terms the fights end is simply postponed."  
"Not to mention i know naught of the devils you mentioned save for the Red Dragon."

"I will agree with Lord Carnstein,nephew."

"I'm certain young Nick will agree to a rematch should you wish,Sir." Omega said as he was certain about Nick's stubbornness and nerve

"We can do this some other time."  
"Corina,Omega,Japan,chop chop."

"Come on dear,we have orders."

Omega sighed.  
"Can i go on my own?"

"Negative agent."  
"It's been too long,little spy." She said slowly pulling him back by the collar  
The sight of the ex-covert agent being dragged was certainly a first for the vampire lords

"How did a woman such as you been able to convince me into this i will never know." Omega said as he had given in to his sire's decision

"To be fair you were a tiny tad dying when i offered." _  
Ohh yeah...That botched op..._

"I say we...forget those words were uttered." Luca said as Corina and Omega left the room

"Will agree to that Lord Luca." Dragomir said

"So son..."  
"What happened?"

Dragomir let out a big sigh as he took a seat.  
"First things first,Nick has a twin sister."  
"And i believe i have found a thorn at Valerion's side."  
"But like i said,first things first."  
"Her name is Helen-"

"What was that about my daughter?" Valerion said as he was behind him

"Valerion?"  
"How did you..." Dragomir cut his words short as he saw Valerion raise his hand

"A trick i will show you at a later date,now i believe i am to give an explanation,but before that." Valerion turned towards Lord Luca and bowed his head  
"Lord Carnstein,i don't believe we've ever met in person."

"Indeed,forgive my ignorance but what is the proper term of which i will refer to you?

"Young Tepes seems to be fine with my first name,besides i don't think i can be legitimately be called a lord of the Underwolrd right now."  
"Back on subject...you've done some digging,have you Prince Dragomir?" He said occupying an empty seat in the oval table

"Yes i did,but before i say anymore,did you know about Helen?"

Silence gripped Valerion.

"What you hiding something devil?" Nemesis spoke to Valerion as if she was interrogating him,she was in a sense

Valerion ignored her and answered to Dragomir.  
"Your father knew before me,infact he was the one to tell me."  
"And yes i know where you are getting at."  
"That fiasco in the Realm Of Dead was in response to me playing with a few strings..."  
" _Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong_ as the human saying goes."  
"Especially when the plan relies on a bit of blind luck."  
"But can you blame someone who is desparate?"

"Why go through all that effort?"  
"You've brought humans into this,unaffiliated humans."Dragomir asked with a hint of growing anger in his voice

"I believe i have the answer to that son."

"Why would you-"

"Because like him i am a father..."  
"Should you be captured and taken to some testing facility for experimentation i wouldn't have used the same amount of tact as Valerion did."  
"This is why lended him my resources to fool the human super powers into a joint op."  
"The Brits think the Americans planned it,the Russians think the Brits planned,the Americans think the Brits planned it."  
"It took some nerve cracking,white lies,warning about another nuclear power and done,of course there were more things involved."  
"But i can't recall every single thing our correspondents said."  
"Not to mention his opponent had unaffiliated humans of his own."  
"Sometimes fighting _fire with fire_ is the safe way to keep this masquerade."  
"Valerion doesn't wish for the human public to know about magic and everything else."

"But why hand over Omega then,milord?"  
"Wasn't he your prized mole in the Russian government?"  
"Your _fire against fire_."

"Lord Carnstein i don't blame you for not knowing,but the so called Cold War that had gripped the human world has ended."  
"We were just looking for a reason to get Omega on the MIA list either way."

"But still brother,help him only out of sympathy?"  
"Certainly someone like Valerion could do this on his own and leave no witnesses behind."

"AHHAH,of course not my dear Lady Tepes."  
"Lord Emil understands why i needed to act fast,not only because my flesh and blood are in danger."  
"And about your argument about being able to do it on my own,i can't possibly cover every piece of evidence of the supernatural."  
"This needed to be clean,to make sure no evidence of magic got left behind and even better not to draw attention."  
"They had no idea i or your brother were behind this,the only lead that goes back to us is Omega."  
"But Omega has been and agent for 14 years...there are also a bunch of other reasons but enough of that."  
"Now,what i am about to tell you happenned in the Realm Of The Dead two days."

* * *

Nick once again openned his eyes after another fight.  
He was home once again waking from another black out.  
This would be the fourth time he wakes like this.  
Though he knew the ceiling that was above him belong to his home it didn't belong to his room.  
His ceiling had a flag with the Union Jack of the United Kingdom,those 4 years living in England were pretty memorable.  
He recongnised this as his fathers room,an empty and dull ceiling in the color of red.  
As he started to look around he got a small idea of why he was in his fathers bedroom.

To his surprise he saw Akeno coiled around his left arm.  
And to his right in a similar position he saw and felt Elizabeth.  
Right off the bat he could notice the difference between their... _volumes_ ,so to say.  
Needless to say this was pure enjoyment.  
Howeve there also was another _person_ involved.  
Ator,the _little_ dragon was _nesting_ in the space between Nicks legs above the covers.  
Seems Ator had actually missed him or at least wanted some sort of attention from Nick.  
He was suppose to act as his familiar for the time being...a dull excuse to be sent here in reality.  
Lady Drakos ought to be grinning in this situation,at least this what Nick believed she did.

He would be trying to sleep however even though his company in bed was welcomed and beautiful by any doubt.  
His constricted arms yelled for release.  
Not to mention,sunlight started to illuminate the room at an agle that spoke of a dawn.  
Testing the hold of the girls,Akeno proved to be the lighter grab.  
Slowly pulled his arm kept within her cleavage.  
He saw marks on his arm,not the kind of marks you would get for sleeping on your hand or something of the like though.  
They looked like wounds that would be caused by extreme scratching.  
Worrying...they look like this now...but how would they looked when they were inflicted...  
Not to mention that the clothing he was wearing might have been his last set of clean clothes,at least the kind of clothing he prefers to wear...he spotted a scar on his chest,along with similar scratch wounds.  
It couldn't have been the death-scythe.  
They harm the souls of their victims not bodies.  
The big scar would be the sword Helen had,the _morphed_ Alaric.

However the effect from Helen's _Alaric_ had already left him.  
His body may be just trying to wake up from his sleep but his _spirit_ isn't really healthy.  
Perhaps that _Shite_ of a world needed help to recover.  
But you make the bed you lay in.

Speaking of which that.  
He wasn't much of the magic type but he could feel it.  
Every bit of magic he currently had was from Akeno and Elizabeth.  
But that didn't stop the arrival of the pounding drums inside his head.

Being awake with a headache that didn't seem to let up.  
it's time for the 'Get your mind off it' game. _  
_Going along,he realised something he should have realised sooner.  
Akeno was here,optimism told him he didn't miss the game.  
Why else would she be tranfering magic to him.  
That certainly gave him a boost in his morale.  
He was then reminded of him healing his sister's arm.  
It was a half botched attempt as he succeed and both completely exhausted himself in seconds.  
But what dominated his mind was the explanation Rias gave to him that one time.  
 _"In order to heal little Issei i had to have physical contact with him so the magic can transfered easier."  
"So to put it bluntly,we had to be naked."_  
 _Naked...naked..._

 _Well there aren't wearing anything on their upper bodies that i see and feel...nor are my legs feeling anything other than soft skin..._  
 _Well at least i won't whine over having been given nothing for stopping Helen.  
Ahhh..._

The bed covers obstructed much his view.  
But not his sense of touch,however he decided not to fiddle around too much,so that he wouldn't get too excited.  
It would be problematic for him if either Akeno or Elizabeth were to see his morning wood.  
Problematic to the end of not knowing how to handle it.

 _What am i gonna do with you...?  
_ Nick thought as he was watching Elizabeth sleep next to him.  
Though Nick has been somewhat aggressive with her,he still thought to himself.  
Does he actually love her?  
Is it because she is beautiful and kind to him,just a teenage infatuation or maybe he just accepted this marriage,as going it against seems to be in vain.  
However that thought was short lived and was replaced by sevaral moments in his memories.  
Where he certainly felt those butterflies in his stomach and that special warmth.  
The very special warmth he felt now with her next to him.

He let out a small laugh.  
"At least thinking about it means i'm serious,right?  
"Huh,of course it's right,the few things i'm right about." He thought aloud waking Akeno

"...Nick-kun you are making noise..."

"Ohh,Akeno-san,sorry i was...i was thinking out loud..."  
"I have this... _small_ headache i'm trying to get my mind off."

Akeno raised her body,the bed sheets falling from her exquisite bosom.  
Her hair usually tied in a pony tail were now untied and left free to cover her shoulders and back.  
And as if the naked view of her breasts were enough the small bounce they did sended waves of lust through Nick's head.

 _Wowooh fuji mamas.  
_ "Ohh dear..." Nicks words left his mouth without noticing as he was entranced in what was before him.

"Nick-kun...?"

"Ohh-ahm i'm sorry i didn't mean stare." He said turning away from her  
 _What the fuck was that?!_

Nick questioned himself as this was not the first time he saw a girl naked and yet a sense of shyness took over.

Suddenly he started feeling a soft sensation at his back.  
He didn't have to guess what it was as Akeno's hands already had embraced him.

"It's ok,it's normal right,besides don't you think you need a reward for a job well done."  
 _For now i hope i can distract you from your headache._

"Well i...didn't do it alone."

Akeno poked his nose.  
"You should give yourself more credit."  
"Yes,Elizabeth-san and i could have have won the fight."  
"But at what cost?"  
"Your sister would be dead,think about it,wouldn't your mother be angry,maybe you and are you forgetting your father."  
"And not to mention,i or Elizabeth-san could have been injured more severely."  
"So i'll say it now."  
"Good job my dear Rook."

"Huh...thanks Akeno-san."  
"But really if it weren't for-"

"What did i just say?"

Nick couldn't help but laugh as gave in to her demand.  
"All right all right."  
"I'll stop being humble at times."

Akeno responded in tightening her embrace.  
"Be careful in the future please."  
"I'm certain we will probably never have to fight any of your siblings,at least in a serious manner."  
"But don't gamble like that,no matter the risk."

"Hah...there was no way that Hel-"

"No matter the risk." She repeated  
Akeno placed her hand on the left side of his chest right on top of his scar.  
"You know what i am touching?  
"A little bit to the right and would have been your heart Nick,she missed it by a hair."  
Nick noticed the missing honourific.

"Ahh...Alright,no unnecessary risks,i got that."  
"It's not like i have death wish either..."

"Rias-san was worried about you."  
"I know your first impression of Rias-san wasn't the healthiest."  
"But you've met her now,and she **was** worried."  
"Not because of your worth as a servant in the rating game but as a friend."

"Must be hard being the heiress to a powerful family."  
"Hell,the fact we will be fighting real soon is proof of that..."  
"Now that the subject went that way."  
"How is Issei do-"

Nick stopped talking as he could swear he heard someone sob.  
Looking to Elizabeth he saw a tear leaving her eyes.

"Elizabeth..."

"She's like that for the last two days."  
"She is worried about you aswell,means that her affection towards you honest."

Nick caressed her cheeks and cleared her of tears.  
"There's a bit of blood on her cheeks..."

"Ohh...yeah that,remember the blood Augus took?"

"She took it to heal me?"  
"I was like a zombie for the next 12 hours cause of that."

"She drank it to keep giving you magic to heal you."  
"Quite infact..."  
Nick felt one of Akenos fingers trace his spine.  
"I would say she's the main reason you are awake."  
"She left your side only to take more of the blood Augus took."  
Akeno giggled.  
"In a sense that blood your brother took returned to you."

"Well...i reap what i sow." Nick said with a grin forming  
And then Nick catched the scent of something he hasn't smelled in a while.  
"Akeno this smell...is that..."

"Your mother's cooking?"  
"Yes." Akeno said as she let go of Nick and stood up.

"Huh...i can't really think,i smell pasta..."  
 _Hoohoh..._

Nick couldn't really get his eyes to wonder to Akeno's naked body as she was going to pick her uniform which she had left in the corner on a table.  
He didn't really get any chance to eat anything for a while...for _quite_ a while...

"Hmm,i think she told me what she was going to cook today."

"I'm all ears." Nick said with a smile forming

"How did she call it...patisio,it's a hard word."

"Pastitsio...oh dear..."  
"Hohohohoho,ohhhhh yes."  
"A bottom layer made of bucatini or other tubular pasta,with cheese and egg to act as a binder,a middle layer of ground beef,veal or lamb with tomato and cinnamon,nutmeg or allspice,then another layer of pasta and with the top layer being of sauce,varying from a custard that is egg-based to a flour-based Bechamel or Bechamel with cheese."  
"Doesn't how it is made,a mother's homecooking is heaven."

Akeno couldn't help but laugh at the description Nick had given.  
It certainly meant he was fine.  
"Sounds delightful."

"Oh it is delightful."  
"Now one question-no two questions."

"Ask away."

"Do i have a spare uniform?"

"Yes of course you do."

"Something other than the black blazer."  
"Actually don't respond to that."  
"I can just were the white shirt that goes underneath the blazer...but then again those shirts look like shit on their own."  
"Ahhh...screw it,it'll get shredded anyways."  
Nick was a wasn't fan of the black blazer that Kuoh Academy had,thankfully the white t-shirt used for gym activities was fine and there was no rule about not wearing it everywhere,it still pastad as a uniform,Issei seems to be of the same mind on that matter aswell,Nick doesn't recall a time which Issei wore the blazer.

With this Akeno was certain Nick was fine,first that heavy deschription of food and now he was having a small fashion crisis  
"The game will begin 2 after midday,seeing as the sun is just starting to rise,it's enough time to eat,have a bath to relax and decide on you attire."

Nick let out a sigh of relief...a very long one...  
Slowly,Nick removed his hand from Elizabeth's hold,carefully not to disturb her.  
"Well,i'll get dressed and then eat,my-"  
Nick stopped talking as he saw Akeno tying her shoes on...and it left with a view of her panties.  
He must have spaced out thinking of eating because Akeno was wearing a suprising amount of clothing for her to just have gotten out of bed.

However he spaced out again...still looking.  
He also started to drool,the image of Akenos undies was most likely burned in his brain.

 _"Nick?"_

 _"Nickkkk?"_

"Nick?" Akeno he shook him trying to get him back on Earth

Shaking in response Nick quickly answered.  
"Sorry...i spaced out..."

Akeno sighed.  
"Come on you need to eat,mine and Elizabeth's magic are the only thing keeping you running."

"Of which i am thankfull."  
"Now...i believe there is a-no there are certain dishes i ought to devour,it's dawn and mom has already made food,won't go to waste."  
"And then an hour in the bath yesss..."

Akeno watched as Nick started to drool,he spaced out again.

Akeno giggled,the boy before her is undoubtedly fine.  
She shook him again and spoke to him.  
"I'll come get you with Issei,wait for us,ok?"

"Yep."  
"I got it."

* * *

"Corrupted the souls of the dead you say." Emil said trying to picture the events that happenned 2 days ago

"Yes Lord Carnstein."  
"She was able to to do so as they were just souls at their pure form,simple magic energy,in theory anyone can do what she did."  
"But Helen...she has a power that would allow her to do this in such a scale,i wished to keep it within capable hands."

"Those hands being yours i take it." Nemesis said

"You are absolutely correct Lady Tepes."  
"And no,it's what you are thinking,i can't steal something i already own."

"And that is why after you exile you wondered through every realm...to find a good mate." Dragomir continued after Valerion

"Hmmm,i wonder how much have you figured out,and a more important matter...from whom?"

"Ohh you know him very well,i believe he is your bishop."

"Hmmm,haven't seen him in a while,continue."

"You wandered and socialized as much as you could with women who held power in their blood."  
"In hopes of having a love child,a child you were to teach to control it,so what happenned?"

Valerion sighed.  
"Maternal feelings happenned,and me not suspecting anything that small chance of having twins."  
"The only way of transferring the power non-violenly is through conception."

"That is an odd way..." Lord Luca remarked to that

"I know,Lord Carnstein...i know."  
"Personal creed also held me a bit back."

"Creed?" Nemesis questioned

"I will not have a child a woman i feel no true affection,the child would power to control others at will."

Nemesis started laughing,something that irritating Valerion as he knew what she will say after she is done.  
"I don't know what is funnier,you being bothered by something like a creed in such a scenario or the fact that you-"

"ENOUGH!" Emil shouted  
"Dear sister,as much as i share your opinion on the subject,have respect."  
"Yes,Echidna is _The Mother of all Monsters_ as she is mother many monstrosities,but a pureblooded devil fell for her,try to take that into account."  
"And also not forget,she will be our sister-in-law."

"Why are still so persistant,Elizabeth should a vampire of pure lineage,not some monstrous devil half-breed."

"What makes my son monstrous Nemesis?"  
"Because my Nick for the last 16 and a half years was living normally."  
"If anything i cannot be more proud for the man he is slowly becoming."  
"Monsters are made my dear Lady,not born."  
"So...please do tell."

"It is not a matter of etiquette, **it's a matter of blood**." She said slamming her hand on the table

"Nownow milady,that is the kind of behavior that started the civil war." Luca tried to calm his liege's sister seeing as she was getting ready to fight

"Lord Luca...if you want to have a fight you've picked the wrong moment."  
Lord Carnstein's expression change into a violent one but before he could respond Emil spoke.

"For goodness sake this is getting nowhere,Valerion save your explanation on that power of yours for later,i have heard enough for one day."

"Are you sure Em-"

"Valerion please,i have heard enough,Lord Luca,Nemesis,you may leave."

"Brother the subj-"

"Did i mispronounced something?"  
"No i did not,i said i have had **enough**."  
"And Nemesis..." Shadows started to dance around Emil  
"As much as i value your advise as family and as an Lady of the Tepes,i don't require advice on handling my children."  
"If it's possible,they will marry with love's graces."  
"Now...from i am told my little Elizabeth is happy Valerion's lad,so the father in me is happy."  
"And she is happy with someone that ties me with another someone that can assist me in this time of need,the lord in me is satisfied."  
"No offense to you Lord Luca but i hope you see the benefit of allying the Drakos Clan."  
"A power to control others...an absolute deterrent,don't you think?"

Lord Luca gave deep sigh,he was right,someone with such power as an ally meant victory in every scenario.

Valerion watched the exchange,it didn't look like an exchange of liege to vassal,it looked like a friendly squabble that will be resolved in a flash.  
At least it looked like that,he wasn't so naive to believe it though,naivete tends to disappear when you live centuries unending.  
He also noticed that Emil voiced the power in question as a deterrent,Emil most certainly knows Luca's stance on other races,to use the _deterrent_ card would mean they share the same stance,may that be isolation or just neutrality wasn't certain,what was certain is that peace was at the core.  
Valerion knew he himself shouldn't prove Nick is a good choice and he didn't want to.  
Nick will have to prove himself with his own actions.

After that Valerion was at a balcony of the palace ready to leave and then.

"I still want to confirm the story i dug up Valerion."

Valerion sighed at the vampire prince's request.  
"Tell me what you found and i will confirm and fix any mistakes or holes there maybe." he said as he started to form a teleportation circle

"As i said you were looking a for good mate to pass the power."

"Part of the power,if an infant was to given all of it,it would have killed it's own mother by mistake the moment it would be born."

"How..."

"This power is unstable,it requires a body with great magic potential in order to be controlled properly."  
"This is why i had planned on giving Nick a small portion,10% you can say."  
"Enough to be used and not enough to be troublesome."  
"However Nick was part of set of twins,by the looks of things that 10% got shared unevenly."  
"Nick showed signs of the power,he grabbed a spear of light,it turned to an unholy spear of darkness."  
"And Helen well...she sure showed us."

"Well now i got nothing more to say."  
"Besides the question i'm certain everyone will make,how did you obtain it?"

"I'd rather not converse this now,that banter of how i obtained it should be done a bottle in hand."

"Ohh,i see,power comes at a price then?"

"This one came with very expensive price."

"Last question."

"Ahhhhh,go ahead."

"Was my aunt a possible mate?"

Valerion grinned in response.  
"Of course she was,for reasons that should be obvious it didn't quite work out."  
"Echidna herself took some time to open to me,but it her case i was guided by the following fact."  
"I actually fell for her."

"Do you actually love all your women?"

"Last questionnn." Valerion said sarcastically  
"Now would you please stand a bit back,teleporting across realms is no simple matter."

Dragomir steppedd back and gave some distance from the circle Valerion had made.  
After that the marked floor started glowing blue.

"By the way,yes i do."  
"And sorry for the floor."  
As he finished his sentence he was gone in pillar of blue flames.  
After the fire died the floor was mark witht he magic circle Valerion had made...  
"Great,I wonder who is gonna get blamed..."

* * *

"Godlike..."  
Back in Nick's house,Nick finished his meal and now sunk himself in a bathtub full of water.

"Nick,can i come in?" Said Nick's mother as she stood at the door which was half openned

"Yes..."  
"Ohh...i feel alive right now."

Alice entered and sat on the toilet stand.  
While was he was eating a moments ago she didn't get the chance to talk to him as he was entranced by the sight of food.  
Not to mention she was thinking about a lot of things and she wanted to talk about all of them.  
But a few are for another time,as for one specific however.

"Say Nick."

"Yes Mom?"

"How are you doing with Elizabeth?"

"Oh...ahm...This question even though it is simple...it has a complicated answer."  
"Well a start is a start...at first...we started at the wrong foot."

"I figured."  
"But something change didn't it?"

"Yeah it did."  
"When we went after that stray,before we go after it something was preparing to snap..."  
"And well it snapped when i ate a bolt of...whatever kind of magic that was to the face."  
"Everything is a bit blurry afterwards but i'm certain i was trying to kill my friends..."  
"Next thing i clearly remember is waking up with her sleeping next to me."  
"She was sitting in a chair and her head was resting in my chest."

"Sounds like a lot."

"Yeah...especially since this was forced upon me...i guess it builded up with everything else..."  
"Half-devil,half-god...am i even half a god?"  
"Half a monster more like."  
"Not that i dislike it."

"Your father told this white lie to keep you calm for a while."

"Well that backfired kinda backfired,didn't it?"

"You said you don't dislike it."  
"Why,have you come with terms with that?"

"Well at first i sort of did,then came Elizabeth with her remarks, _my little monster_."  
"Couldn't and still can't help it but feel happy when she calls me that."

Alice chuckled at her son's words.  
"The apple didn't fall far from the tree after all."

"Huh?" Nick raised an eyebrow at that remark

"Your father has the same sort of weakness to nicknames."

"Really now."  
"Huh,never thought,then again,when did the opportunity for that banter to happen appeared."

"Indeed."

"Say mom."  
"Where did i get these scratches from?"

The question caused Alice to stiffen.  
She couldn't lie and at the same she didn't want to tell him.

Nick continued on.  
"I was going to ask Akeno but i was...distracted by...well a few factors..."  
 _Sights to be exact..._

"Beautiful body this one has,she is also smart."  
"She is also the _biggest_ i hear." She said with a sly smile

"Yeah she is...  
"She is-" Nick stopped talking and suck his head into the water

Alice started to laugh out loud.  
She managed to dodge the question at least.  
"The game is in 3 hours Nick,i believe you can soak for a few more minutes." She said not knowing whether he heard her or not  
Not like she would deny him from doing so either way.

When Nick emerged his head from the water his mother was gone and the bathrooms door was closed.  
He started to wonder the answer of a silly question.  
Whether he will recall Akeno's body each time,he smelled his mother's cooking or cooking in general.

"Shit...she dodged my question...but why?"  
"Ahhh,i can that another time,they are gone either way." Nick said examining his hands and torso  
The scar Helen left being the only part out of place.  
"Well time to get dressed...now where did i put the winter uniforms?"

* * *

 **Sometime later outside.**

Nick had decided on wearing the black blazer however he refused to tie the ribbon that came with it,both because he doesn't want to and since that all the black ribbons are most likely in some dark corner of his drawers,attic and basement...

Soon enough Akeno,Issei and Asia were seen leaving the Hyoudou household.

Nick waved at them.  
He saw Asia waving with both her hands and jumping.  
 _Someone's happy._

Issei didn't wave back at him but he smiled instead.

"So ready to fight for our presidents hand Issei?" Nick raised the question

"That would be our question Nick." Issei responded

"Don't be downer."  
"I'm pumped up and ready to go."  
"But now that you mentioned it..."  
"Hmm,you've been training Issei."  
"You have magical aura now..."  
 _God i need to catch up..._

"Wait really?"  
"Is it imposing?"

"It can't be imposing to me cause i know we are friends."  
"Also reckless as hell."  
"And speaking of that...Asia is just radiant."

"Thank you Nick-san,i've been training hard with Issei to help Rias-san."  
"Also...are you sure you are alright?"  
"The wound on your chest,i couldn't heal it completely for whatever reason."  
"Everyone was worried."

"Yeah...sorry,seems all i do lately is worrying people."

"But don't let that go through your head,besides we are more worried about you as person." Issei said

"Define change as a person? Nick said not quite catching what Issei meant to say

"We were worried whether you were gonna change,almost getting killed is a serious deal,i should know,i died!"

Nick smiled at Issei's concern.  
"Well no need to fret,i'm the same guy that will help you get _research_ material,both live,paper and digital form." He said grinning

Issei couldn't help but grin back at him.  
"Oh my,boys if you are done with your reunion we've a place to be." Akeno said

"Can i ask for favor?"  
"It can be done as we go." Nick said

"What is it Nick-san?"

"A crash course in using magic please."

"Hmm,you might not get immediate results Nick-kun."

"Still worth trying,no?"  
"Besides i feel a bit overloaded with magic right now."  
"You sure shared lots with me."

"Akeno-san i doubt Nick won't understand,unlike me his own motivation might be magic itself."

"What was that Issei?" Nick asked once again not quite catching Issei's meaning

"Magic needs purpose to be used and to be manifested it-" Issei stopped his explanation as he saw Elizabeth exiting Nick's house  
"Nick arhm...Elizabeth-san is up and out..."

Nick turned around to see Elizabeth approaching dressed in one her black dresses.

"I see you are up and going Nick." Elizabeth said to him smiling as she approached

"Well i believe i have two people to thank for that."  
"So how did it feel drinking my blood but not touching my flesh in the process?"

"Dull,empty,irritating,that blood had become cold,it lacked your scent your touch,were it not for the taste i would have doubted it was even yours."

"Well...that is something."  
"We are about to go meet the others."  
"Care to come?

"Sorry,i have to go have a chat with my father about what happenned...i hope you understand."  
"I would like to talk to him before he sents an errand boy requesting my presence."

"Nah don't worry,i get it."

"Thank you,Issei,Akeno,Asia i wish you luck."  
"And Nick,by the time the time i come the sun will most likely begin to set."

"Yes...so you want to go on a date?"

"No,i have something else in mind,an activity that fits the night."

"So what kind of activity would the Lady Of The Night like to indulge with me."

"The Lady was reminded of an unfinished business she had with a devil at a nearby hotel..." She with a sultry demeanor  
"So do well to win my dear,to the victor belong the spoils." she as turn into a cloud of bats and left

"Oh boy..."  
"What did we leave unfi...nished..."  
"That was one hell of a pep talk."

* * *

 **And with that the chapters ends...ironic in a way that this chapter ends with a promise,meanwhile i have showed on many** **occasions...  
When i promise it means jack shit if it involves time...**

 **Anyways,gonna need amm...explain?Clarify?  
I'm just gonna tell it to you.**

 **The turning humans into Vampires,i don't DxD ever made mention to that or have vampires who were former humans...  
At any rate i am burrowing the way humans turn into vampires from the Wolrd of Darkness.  
more accurately speaking from "Vampire the masquerade".**

 **God the time i have burned to that.  
Back on subject,here the crash course on how that works,if you are familiar with ****Vampire the masquerade it should easy to understand/recall.**

 **So we got a Vampire and Human,the human needs to have his or her blood drank by the _sire_ ,the vampire that will make them one of their own.  
The human needs to die in that process,then the sire gives/offers the human his or her blood.  
And this is the part were ****Vampire the masquerade ends.** **  
**

 **Back on subject the vampire that will be the result will have inferior power when compared to their sire but through processes.  
For example training and since drnking someones blood counts for burrowing his or her powers in a way.  
Being given the blood of a _higher_ vampire will cause a permanent increase in abilities,the _higher_ vampire who gave blood becomes the new _sire_.**

 **Now this obviously not common in this world cause vampires are in low numbers and are more fanatic about the purebloods than the devils.  
** **As stated in a previous chapter.**

 **See you around when chapter 20 is out...in other words see you in 2017...  
PS:I hoped you understood that the next chapter will without a doubt be a battle i mean ****Eve of battle,it just screams it.  
It also screams broken english...at least i think,anyways i better get going and- oh shit...is that the sun?**


End file.
